What Is Love, Anyway?
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: TRADUCCION. Únete a Draco y Ginny por un camino de auto-descubrimiento. Su relación sera puesta a prueba, mientras ambos enfrentan la verdad de la participación de Draco en la guerra, y la verdad de porque y como la ultima batalla termino. AU.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con una traducción de la historia llamada **"What Is Love, Anyway?"** originalmente en ingles, escrita por **Dagforever**, una gran autora, fan de Draco/Ginny. Si se meten a mi perfil, ahí encontraran un link que los llevara directo hacia ella y a la historia.

Les dejo con el primer capítulo, esperando les guste.

* * *

**Making Peace**

Ginny despertó angustiada y no muy segura de que cuál era la causa. ¿Qué es este maldito sueño de nuevo? Pensó. Se volteó hacia su lado derecho, tratando de sentirse cómoda otra vez. Sin embargo, apenas comenzó a tener sueño, dos fuertes brazos la giraron de vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo. El ejecutor la rodeó, apretándola fuerte contra sí.

-Maldita sea, Ginny. Sabes que acostarte en tu lado derecho tan avanzado el embarazo puede causar que tu presión sanguínea aumente peligrosamente. Eso no es bueno ni para ti, ni para el bebé.

¿Cómo diablos supo que se había girado? Maldito sea. Ahora la iba a mantener en su lado izquierdo. Ginny suspiró cuando él comenzó a frotar su brazo derecho. No pudo evitar proferir gemidos de placer cuando él empezó a masajear la parte baja de su espalda. Por las barbas de Merlín, su masaje es estupendo. Gimió de nuevo. ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora cómo puedo estar enojada con él? Él besó su cuello.

-Relájate y vuelve a dormir, amor. Necesitas descansar -Ginny cerró los ojos, estaba casi dormida, y su sueño empezó de nuevo. Había tenido el mismo sueño durante todas las noches el último mes de su embarazo; el sueño explicaba por qué estaba ahora aquí con él.

**El sueño de Ginny:**

El diario El Profeta, del 15 de Mayo de 1999, descansaba en medio de la mesa. Ginny, su madre, y su padre, con su hermano Ron, y su amiga Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera.

-¿Cómo pudieron, Arthur? Esa ley tiene quinientos años. ¡Restablecerla ahora, es retroceder!- declaró Molly con gran preocupación.

-Lo tenían que hacer Molly. Es un tratado de paz, y ellos querían el restablecimiento de las viejas leyes y derechos aristocráticos -trató de decir Arthur con calma.

-Ambas son pésimas leyes, pero yo entiendo por qué prefirieron rehabilitar la de el Matrimonio de Sangres puras -comentó Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo.

Ginny golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, y se inclinó hacia delante con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

–¡Tú puedes decir eso! ¡Tú no eres una bruja sangre pura, así que la Ley del Matrimonio no se te aplica!

Hermione se levantó, su enfado era igual al de Ginny.

-¿Prefieres ver una ley que permita a los aristocráticos sangre pura violar a cualquier bruja?

-¡Prefiero no ver ninguna ley! -dijo Ginny con rabia.

-Así lo preferimos todos nosotros, Gin, pero tuvimos que comprometernos por la paz. Si Harry aún estuviera aquí, nosotros estaríamos a cargo. Pero ya que él y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron asesinados en la batalla final, hemos tenido que hacer concesiones –expuso Arthur tristemente.

-No sé por qué te preocupas, Ginny. Los sangre pura de Slytherin ya han elegido esposas, y tú no estabas en la lista -estalló Ron.

-No sólo estoy preocupada por mí, como algunas personas, -Ginny miró de reojo a Hermione- estoy pensando en todas las brujas que tienen que casarse con hombres que no aman.

Ginny estaba sentada en el exterior de la heladería Florean Fortescue comiendo su almuerzo cuando alguien de alta estatura se situó frente a ella bloqueando la luz del sol. Miró y vio el perfil de un hombre joven, alto y musculoso, quien a primera vista era muy apuesto. Ella le sonrió a él, y él le sonrió de vuelta, pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, se dio cuenta que no era otro más que Draco Malfoy. De repente, ya no lucía tan apuesto.

-Estás bloqueando mi luz, Malfoy: ¡muévete! -Vociferó, pero él no se inmutó- ¡Muévete, Malfoy, antes de que te lance un maleficio!

El sonrió ante esto.

–Sé buena, Ginevra. He venido trayendo regalos. -Sacó una caja de su bolsillo y se puso de rodillas- Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿te casarías conmigo? -Le dio un hermoso anillo. Ginny actuaba como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo aturdidor- Te recuerdo, Weasley, que por ley, no puedes decir que no.

-¿Por qué yo? -susurró ella, aún aturdida.

-Tú eres la bruja con más talento aquí en Inglaterra. En realidad, Ginevra, ambos somos muy parecidos -Explicó con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡Yo no soy para nada como tú!- escupió ella como respuesta.

-Únicamente veo dos diferencias: yo soy rico. Tú eres pobre. Y tú toleras sangres sucias y muggles mejor que yo -Continuó.

-¡Yo no solo tolero muggles mejor, Malfoy!

Draco arqueó una ceja, cuestionándola.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos muggles tienes por amigos? ¿Cuántas veces has estado en casa de Granger? ¿Cuántas veces has visitado a tu tío squib? -hizo una pausa- Ninguna, ¿verdad? Únicamente los toleras. No te he visto hacer nada que te marque como una traidora a la sangre. Tu familia parece ser una historia diferente, pero al final, no hay más que mirar a las mujeres de tus hermanos. Todas ellas son brujas de sangre pura. Puede que tengan sangre mezclada, pero...

-Fleur no es una sangre pura -le interrumpió Ginny.

Draco rió.

-Sí, pero ella es en parte Veela. Los magos sienten debilidad por ellas.

-Yo pensé que Parkinson y tú… -comenzó Ginny, sus ojos reflejaban coraje.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo la quería? No tiene ni una pizca de cerebro en su cabeza. No quiero hijos estúpidos.-Respondió Draco. Los ojos de Ginny estaban abiertos de par en par- Si, Ginevra, quiero hijos contigo. Eres la mejor reproductora alrededor. Quiero cuatro hijos. Eso debería ser fácil para ti.

-¿Cuándo sería la boda? -preguntó ella fríamente.

-Mi madre se comunicará a través del flu con tu madre esta noche -Puso un par de papeles en la mesa.- Lleva esos a las tiendas de ropa. Abrirán cuentas para ti. Los dos saldremos a cenar cada noche, empezando por mañana. Asegúrate de usar el atuendo apropiado. -La besó en la mejilla- hasta mañana, Ginevra.

**Final del sueño**

Ginny despertó con Draco todavía abrazándola. El calendario mágico había cambiado a miércoles, 1 de Marzo del 2006. Su cuarto hijo se esperaba en cuatro semanas. En julio, sería su séptimo aniversario de bodas. Su hijo pateó con fuerza. Ella pasó su mano por el vientre.

-Debes de ser tú el que me ha despertado. Bueno, es hora de dormir jovencito -Dijo juguetonamente. La mano de Draco se posó por debajo y sintió al bebe pateando. Draco se movió y besó su vientre.

-Ya oíste a tu madre, hijo. Es hora de dormir.

Ella sonrió, luego profirió un quejido de dolor.

–Oh, Dios -Parecía que su cuarto hijo estaba impaciente, y no sentía la necesidad de esperar por más tiempo.

-Respira, Ginny… Trata de relajarte. Esa me pareció una fuerte, ¿cuántas has tenido?

-La primera, creo. Desperté… y oh, Dios… mi fuente… -Ginny apenas era capaz de unir las palabras para formar una frase. Draco saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia su vestidor.

-Me vestiré e iré a ver a tu medimaga. Relájate, respira y usa tu punto focal para mantener tu mente alejada del dolor.

Ella gimió otra vez. "Estúpido, era un pobre idiota cuando se trataba del parto, incluso después de atender los nacimientos de sus tres, pronto cuatro, hijos. ¡Mantener su mente alejada del bendito dolor! Hombres debieran pasar por esto. Tal vez deba crear una maldición para ello." Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. La imagen en la mesita de noche de Draco llamó su atención, nunca entendió porque a él le gustaba tanto. Tenía una copia aquí, en su estudio, en su oficina en el callejón Diagon y en su billetera. En la foto ella estaba sentada en el jardín de rosas, frotando su vientre, el cual tenía siete meses, y pronto se convertiría en Thuban, su primer hijo. Recordaba ese día muy bien.

**-Flash Back-**

Ginny estaba sentada en el jardín de rosas, siempre había amado el lugar. Las rosas estaban encantadas para florecer todo el año, y la temperatura ahí era siempre placentera. No pudo más que sonreír cuando observó el pergamino en sus manos. Él le había pedido que escogiera tres nombres de estrellas o constelaciones para el bebé, y luego él escogería uno de ellos. Hoy día, la medimaga había confirmado que sería niño y Ginny había empezado a buscar nombres. El nombre del bebé necesitaba ser especial; ella quería asegurar que su padre y sus abuelos lo amaran. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo; THUBAN, la estrella alfa de la constelación de DRACO. Era la estrella norte desde hace 2700 años AC hasta 1900 AC. La mayoría de las pirámides de Egipto apuntaban a Thuban; también llamada la estrella de la "serpiente". Para estar segura de que Draco escogería Thuban, ella agregó dos nombres que sabía que él nunca escogería.

Draco entró al jardín, aún con su traje de trabajo.

–Madre dijo que tenías noticias para mí.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y le entregó el pergamino.

-Tu hijo nacerá para finales de mayo, es mi anticipado regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

Su sonrisa cambió a una mas satisfecha

-Eres una brillante bruja, Ginevra. ¿Cuál te gustaría como segundo nombre?

-Charles; quedándose así con el tema del dragón -ella profirió una risilla.

Él la besó, y luego besó su vientre.

–No puedo esperar para conocerte, Thuban Charles Malfoy -miró a Ginny a los ojos– Nunca más vuelvas a poner el nombre de un traidor a la familia Black en tu lista. Si lo haces, no volverás a tener nada que ver con el nombramiento de nuestros hijos -Sus ojos se habían endurecido.

-Fin flash back-

Una larga y fuerte contracción trajo a Ginny de vuelta de sus fantasías. Y gritó fuerte.

–¡Draco! ¡Mueve tu bendito trasero y trae a la medimaga, para poder aliviar el dolor!

-¡Estoy en camino! -respondió, mientras salía de la habitación. No pudo evitar fijarse en su voz. El pánico en ella era obvio cuando ordenaba a los elfos.

-No, maldición, tengan todo listo ahora. Su fuente se ha roto. Siempre da a luz una hora después de eso. ¡Vayan ahora! Traigan a mi madre. Tú, quédate fuera hasta que ella llegue. Yo tengo que ir a ver a su medimaga.

Escuchó el pop de desaparición, y luego sintió una fuerte contracción atravesándola, y gritó. ¿Por qué el encantamiento de dar a luz para aliviar el dolor no podía ser realizado sin poner en peligro al bebé? Porque prácticamente todos los encantamientos fueron creados por magos, los muy idiotas… Se concentró en la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche. El Draco en la foto estaba mirando al jersey que vestía con gran desdeño. Él jalaba el jersey naranja de los Chuddley Cannons como si le quemara la piel. Cuando la foto se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo estaba mirando, este le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

**-Flash Back-**

Ginny animó escandalosamente cuando el mago de la radio anunció otro tanto para los Cannons. Greg, Crabbe, Blaise y Draco la miraban fijamente.

-Lo siento chicos, pero sus preciosos Falcons van a perder el día de hoy -sonrió.

-Malfoy, ¿tiene ella que estar aquí necesariamente?-siseó Crabbe.

-¿Puedes mantenerla tranquila? –se quejó Goyle.

-Yo quiero que se quede. -agregó Blaise– Alegra el ambiente -Blaise sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Deja de coquetear con mi esposa, Zabini! -gruñó Draco mientras el locutor anunciaba otro tanto para los Cannons. Ginny animó de nuevo. Draco se burló de ella.– Si no fueras a dar a luz cualquier día, ahora, te mandaría abajo.

Levantándose, Blaise caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny.

-Yo te ayudo hasta tu habitación privada Ginny. No necesitamos estar aquí con estos malos perdedores. Son una mala influencia para tu pequeño aquí. -Blaise tocó el muy pronunciado vientre de Ginny.

-Aléjate de mi esposa, Blaise -Draco se levantó de su silla, y se sentó en el sofá junto a Ginny. Colocó el brazo en sus hombros y ella se acurrucó en él. Y no mucho tiempo después, estaba recostada con su cabeza en el regazo de Draco. Cuando los Falcons anotaron, Draco se burló de nuevo.- Los Falcons van ganando ahora, amor.

-Apuesto a que los Cannons ganan -respondió ella con confianza.

Él sonrió.

-Acepto esa apuesta. ¿Y qué podemos apostar?

-Si los Cannons ganan, te pondrás el jersey de los Cannons de Blaise para la fiesta de la Pre-Copa -sonrió- Yo me pondré un jersey de los Falcons.

-Si voy a arriesgarme a ponerme un jersey de los Cannons, quiero más -Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y entonces susurró en su oreja– Si los Falcons ganan, -empujó un poco su cadera– tú harás lo que yo te diga por meses -ella lo miró a él con sorpresa– Sólo por una vez, y si los Cannons ganan, me pondré el jersey, y nunca más pediré eso de nuevo -ella aún tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro– Muchas mujeres lo disfrutan. No entiendo por qué estás tan en contra de algo que nunca has probado. Tú lo disfrutas cuando te lo hago a ti -ella lo miró fijamente, y él cambió de táctica– Entiendo que estés asustada, tus Cannons no son de confianza.

-Acepto, Malfoy.

**-Fin flash back-**

Otra contracción la golpeo y gritó de nuevo. Un ruido desde la entrada del dormitorio llamó su atención. Al parecer, Draco había olvidado colocar un hechizo silenciador en su dormitorio y ahora dos pequeños muy asustados estaban parados en la entrada. El mayor, Thuban, tenía cinco años y medio. Él había nacido diez días antes de la fecha, el 5 de Junio. Narcissa había bromeado que Thuban había sido mandado para enseñar a Draco a compartir. El cabello rubio ceniza de Thuban había sido cortado bien cortito, él había heredado la nariz de Ginny y su boca, pero el resto era todo Draco. El otro niño tenía 4 años y medio, Cam también tenía la nariz de Ginny y su boca. Pero él era una mezcla entre Draco y Narcissa, sus ojos eran los hermosos azules que tenía Narcissa, aunque él tenía aquella traviesa sonrisa de los gemelos. Era un revoltoso. Deja una varita desatendida y él la tendría en segundos, creando todo tipo de hechizos de magia desconocida.

Ginny intentó contenerse a sí misma.

-Corazones, es muy tarde. Tenéis que volver a la cama -dijo ella, mientras que otra contracción la golpeaba, miró para otro lado.

-Estás malita -dijo Thuban, entrando en la habitación y tocando su mejilla. Cam se sentó en la parte derecha de la cama, tomando la mano de Ginny. Thuban también se sentó en la cama y secó el sudor de la frente de Ginny con la manga de su pijama.

–Todo va a estar bien, mami. -dijo él, tratando de sonar valiente- Yo voy a cuidar de ti -y cantó para ella, así como ella lo hacía para él.

_"Lavender's blue, Diddle diddle, Lavender's green, When I am king, Diddle diddle, You shall be queen._

_Call up your men, Diddle diddle, Set them to work, Some to the plow, Diddle diddle, Some to the cart._

_Some to make hay, Diddle diddle, Some to cut corn, While you and I, Diddle diddle, keep ourselves warm._

_Lavender's green, Diddle diddle, Lavender's blue, If you love me, Diddle diddle, I will love you."_

-Thuban, Cam, venid aquí, hijos.

Los llamó Draco, mientras Narcissa y la medimaga entraban en la habitación. Narcissa rodó los ojos, mientras que Ginny sonreía a Draco.

-Su nombre es Cygnus -comentó Narcissa con firmeza.

-Sí, madre. Lo sé. Yo mismo lo nombré. Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy, después de mis abuelos, pero Cam es más fácil para sus hermanos. –Draco sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, mientras que indicaba con sus manos a los dos niños que fueran con él. Cam corrió hacia el agarrándose a su pierna, mientras que Thuban seguía sentado al lado de su madre– Vamos, Thuban -dijo suavemente a su hijo.

-Pero papá, necesito hacer que mami esté mejor. Está malita.

Narcissa se aproximó hasta el pequeño.

–Ella no está malita, cariño. Tu nuevo hermanito ya viene. La medimaga está aquí para ayudarla con él -llevó el niño hacia Draco.

Ginny trató de sonreír, pero otra contracción la recorrió.

–Vuelve pronto, me siento lista para pujar.

Después de que Draco cerrara la puerta, Narcissa realizó un hechizo silenciador.

-Ha llegado al límite -informó la medimaga a Narcissa. Colocó un gran número de toallas y sábanas en la parte inferior de Ginny y luego posó una mano sobre su abdomen.– Vamos, ahora sí, puja, Ginevra.

Narcissa ayudó a Ginny a levantarse en una posición semisentada y la animó a que pujara. Después de un minuto o dos, Ginny tomó una gran cantidad de aire profundamente y empezó a pujar de nuevo. Narcissa y la medimaga la animaban a que siguiera pujando y la elogiaban por su esfuerzo todo el tiempo. Parecía como si hubiesen pasado horas antes de que Draco entrara en la habitación de nuevo, pero habían sido sólo veinte minutos.

-Justo a tiempo, señor Malfoy -La medimaga confirmó con una sonrisa. Él cruzó la habitación en dos pasos, cuando la cabeza de su nuevo hijo salía al mundo con un fuerte llanto. Después de realizar un hechizo de limpieza, el pequeño fue vestido y puesto en los brazos de su madre.

-Hola hijo -susurró Draco cariñosamente después de colocar un beso en la frente del bebé– Estupendo trabajo, como siempre, princesa -terminó besando primero su mejilla, y luego colocando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Draco, ¿cómo están Thuban y Cammy? -preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

Él soltó una risita.

–Están bien, Gin. Cam estaba dormido antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Padre está leyendo un cuento para Thuban. -se sentó en la cama al lado de Ginny y tocó la cara de su hijo. Besó suavemente a Ginny en la boca- ¿Te encuentras bien? -ella asintió.

-Gracias, Gin. Es hermoso.

* * *

**T/N:**

¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo de esta historia?

Yo espero que les haya encantado, por que cuando yo lo leí por primera vez fue lo máximo. Me enamore de él completamente. ^_^

Quiero recalcarles que es una **Traducción **la que estoy haciendo aquí, **YO NO SOY LA AUTORA** de este fic. Solo que por la influencia de una amiga, y bueno, el encanto de esta original historia me obligaron a darle un intento a esto, y así traérselos a ustedes.

Le agradezco a mi Beta _**Alhena A. F.**_ que hizo un gran trabajo editando este capitulo.

Entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo continuo?

Espero sus comentarios al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's happening?**

Ginny despertó, para encontrar a Thuban mirándola fijamente desde una silla. – ¿Estás bien mami?

-Si cariño, ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

El corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazo ligeramente – Te quiero, mami.

-Yo también te quiero Thuban. ¿Están tus hermanos despiertos?

-Cam y Serpens están despiertos.-el sonrió y apunto a la cuna en el cuarto –pero el no.

-¡Thuban!- El tono de Draco era de regaño, pero solo un poco más alto que un susurro, mientras entraba a la habitación -¡Te dije que dejaras a tu madre descansar!

El pequeño miro hacia sus pies –Lo siento.

-Estoy cada vez más desconfiado de tu repetida desobediencia. ¿Tal vez necesitas un recordatorio físico que te recuerde hacer lo que te dicen?

El pequeño niño corrió hasta la entrada de la habitación con sus dos manos cubriendo su parte inferior trasera, moviéndose lo mas lejos de Draco posible.-No papa, por favor. Seré bueno. Me voy a mi habitación- Draco asintió y el niño salió del cuarto.

Los ojos de Ginny se habían obscurecido del coraje. –Siento mucho que te haya despertado Gin.

-EL NO ES EL PROBLEMA. El estaba sentado tranquilo en esa silla cuidando de mi, como tú siempre haces. – Ella empezó a llorar. – El estaba preocupado por mi, quería estar seguro de que yo estaba bien. Y tu… tu… lo amenazas de pegarle por preocuparse por mí.

El se acerco a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos – Lo amenace con darle nalgadas por que últimamente no ha estado haciendo lo que se le dice. Hablaremos sobre esto y nos aseguraremos de que el sepa porque me enoje. El necesita hacer lo que uno le dice.

-Con justa razón, Draco. ¿Tu dejarías que algo o alguien te detuviera de ver a Narcissa si piensas que ella esta herida?

-Buen punto, Gin. Entonces, ¿Estas lista para ver a todos tus hijos?

-Despues de que respondas un par de preguntas. ¿Para qué es esa segunda poción?

-Es una poción anticonceptiva, amor. Te tomas una cucharada llena toda los días. Tienes que tomarla dos semanas antes de que funcione.- sorprendida y confundida, lo miro fijamente – Espero que no te hallas hecho a la idea de que no pienso buscar mas confort contigo. Yo siempre lo he disfrutado, y Malfoys nunca buscamos amantes.

-¿No amantes, ni dudosos amoríos?-pregunto ella, y el respondió asintiendo. Ella sonrió –Me sorprendes Draco Malfoy. No haces este matrimonio para nada malo. Pero tenemos un problema. – el levanto la ceja – Yo quiero una pequeña nina.

-No sé si eso sea posible. Han sido décadas desde que un Malfoy ha tenido una hija.

-Yo fui la primera mujer Weasley en generaciones. Estoy dispuesta a darle cinco mas intentos si tu lo permites.

-¡NUEVE HIJOS, ESTAS LOCA MUJER!- El negó con su cabeza- ¿Quieres ser la habladuría de todas las fiestas de jardín?

-No me importa. Yo quiero una pequeña. ¿No te gustaría una hija?

Sonriendo, el beso su mejilla – Adoraría un pequeña princesita para mimar.

-¿Entonces cinco intentos por nuestra hija?

-Dos. Nunca tendré tiempo para nueve hijos.

-Cuatro más, harás tiempo para ellos.

- Tres intentos para una pequeña, Gin.

-Hecho. Segunda pregunta. ¿Qué nombre pusiste en su partida de nacimiento?

-Leo Gideon- se burlo el – Estaba cansado de verlo en la lista. Seguramente será un Griffindor.- bufo Draco.

-No con Malfoy como apellido- lo beso-Gracias.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer, princesa. Eres una excelente madre y una extraordinaria esposa.

Leo empezó a llorar. Draco tomo al bebe de la cuna, y se lo paso a ella. – Iré por nuestros otros tres

La nueva familia de seis estaba reunida en la gran cama de cuatro plazas con Ginny en el medio sosteniendo al recién nacido, Leo; Draco estaba en el lado izquierdo sosteniendo a Serpens de dos años y medio; y Thuban y Cam arrodillados en la parte izquierda.

-Su cabello es de tu color, mami- Cam sonrió a Ginny – es bonito.

- Es tan pequeño, mami. ¿Fui yo así de pequeño?- pregunto Thuban.

-Tú fuiste más pequeño, cariño- Ginny respondió, y desconfiado Thuban miro a Draco, quien asintió.

-Juega dagon- trataba Serpens de dar un dragón al niño.

Thuban alejo el juguete- No, Serpens. El es muy pequeño. Bebes solo comen, duermen y cagan.

-Thuban- dijo Draco a regañadientes tratando de no sonreír – Mira tú lenguaje.

-Pero tío Blaise lo dijo..

-Ya hemos hablado acerca de esto, hijo. Adultos no siempre hablan adecuadamente, por eso tú no debes repetir ciegamente lo que escuchas.

-Lo siento, papa- Thuban beso la mejilla de Ginny. – Siento mucho haber dicho una mala palabra, mami. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Leo, cariño.

Serpens y Cam enseguida empezaron a rugir como leon. Thuban abrazo a Ginny y susurro en su oreja. –Mami, te quiero. Luces cansada, ¿quieres que saque a todos de aquí para que puedas dormir?

Ginny susurro devuelta- Amable que pienses en mí, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que tu papa se valla?

-Puedes decirle que me lleve a volar, Tipsy esta esperando abajo con nuestras escobas-

Ginny se aguanto la risa. Su hijo mayor estaba practicando para ser un Slytherin.

Ruidos provenían de el pasillo, distrayendo a la familia. Los niños pararon de rugir y se detuvieron a escuchar. Una de las voces era un muy enojado Lucius Malfoy; la otra voz era de una preocupada Narcissa Malfoy. Las voces parecían bajar el volumen, entre más cerca estaban. Hubo un rápido golpe en la puerta, pero fue abierta antes de que cualquiera pueda contestar. Un hombre alto, de piel morena, vistiendo un arete dorado, entro en la habitación con un pergamino en la mano. Narcissa paso enfrente de el -Seguramente esto puede esperar. Ella recien dio a luz temprano esta mañana.

Se escucho un jadeo y enseguida una cabeza pelirroja empujo su camino hacia el frente, mirando fijamente a Ginny, el bebe, y los tres pequenos. –Un pelirrojo. Tus niños son hermosos, Ginny- ella susurro.

No escuchando a Molly, Arthur Weasley entro en la habitación con furia. – Retrásalo, para poder sacarlos a hurtadillas para esconderlos. Malfoys no pueden ser…- El se detuvo cuando vio a los niños.

Narcissa y Lucius entraron a la habitación. Narcissa tomo a Cam. Lucius se paro protectoramente alado de Thuban.

Cam regreso a ver a Thuban. - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Thuban apunto a Molly – Ella es la mama de mama- El apunto a Arthur.- El es el papa de mama- El apunto al otro mago –Nunca he visto una foto de el- Ginny se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas de Molly y Arthur.

-Flash back-

_Ginny estaba parada llorando enfrente a la chimenea. Draco tenía a un Cam de un año y medio sentado en su regazo. Cam también estaba llorando, entonces Draco le pasó un caramelo y este se tranquilizo. Viendo a su hermano con un caramelo, Thuban se disgusto. El trato de captar la atención de su padre por algún rato, pero cuando este no le hizo caso grito–¡HURON!-a su padre._

_Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron de momento, e indico a su hijo que se tranquilizara. Llamo a un elfo para que se llevara a los niños. Solo hasta que los niños se habían ido, entonces este hablo._

_-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras Ginevra y mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.- Su voz era calmada pero sus ojos estaban casi negros – A mis hijos no se les permitirá mas visitar a tu familia._

_-Draco, por favor. Yo nunca negaría a tus padres acceso a nuestros hijos._

_-Mis padres no hablan mal de ti o tu familia enfrente de los niños._

_-Ron se descuido, Draco, eso fue todo lo que paso._

_-No me mientas a mí, o no te permitiré salir de la Manor. Yo he sido muy generoso contigo. Te he dado libertad como en ningún otro matrimonio arreglado. Pero no permitiré a mis hijos estar rodeado de personas que hablan mal de mi padre o de mí._

_-Una oportunidad más Draco. Hablare con ellos. Si ellos hablan mal de Lucius o de ti una vez más, me iría con los niños-_

_-No. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces._

_Thuban asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Cuando Draco le sonrió, el corrió dentro de la habitación y con sus pequeños bracitos se abrazo a la pierna de su padre._

_-Yo lo siente, yo lo siente._

_Draco tomo al niño en brazos y lo sentó en una silla, donde le dio al niño un caramelo. Cuando el elfo vino por el niño, Ginny lo llamo._

_-Toma mis cosas al cuarto de invitados en el tercer piso._

_El elfo miro a Draco.-Toma solo ropa para una semana. – Se giro hacia Ginny –Estarás de vuelta el próximo Sábado, o yo iré al cuarto de invitados._

-Fin flash back-

Molly camino hacia donde estaba Ginny –Mama, ¿Qué está pasando?

-La ley de matrimonio ha sido derogada, cariño. Hemos venido a verte a ti y a tus pequeños para llevarlos a casa.

* * *

T/N:

Y hasta ahí el segundo capitulo. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Continuo?

Primeramente muchas gracias por los **reviews** a, **Lola, Yuuki Pan**, **Jane Malfoy-028**, **Lady Du,** y a **GachiB**. En verdad me da muchísimo gusto que la historia les este gustando, ya ven que lo hago con ese único objetivo. Les responderé de forma individual con sus dudas por el servicio este que da FF. :D

Luego esta de que fui muy rápida, ya que el capitulo es algo corto. Así que espero que les haya gustado montones como a mí, aunque para que mentirles, a mi me parecio que este es uno de esoscapítulos de mucha importancia que te deja queriendo más, y con ansias de saber que sigue.

Por eso tratare de subir el capitulo tres lo mas pronto posible. Justamente ahora estoy ya trabajando en el, y espero que este listo para mas tardar el domingo. Espero sus opiniones o críticas, ya les he dicho de mi trabajo, el cual es **traducir**, saben que la historia no es mia, y por ende no la puedo cambiar. :P

Por ultimo les pido que dejen **Reviews**, que esos son los que me obligan a apurar el paso. ;P

Cuídense mucho. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go?**

Molly estaba sentada en el sofá en el salón de Ginny y Draco, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Ginny, mientras Arthur estaba sentado en el lado derecho sosteniendo la otra. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared que daba al pasillo de la puerta. Sus brazos y piernas cruzadas. Se mofaba de Kingsley, Molly y Arthur, pero sonreía brillante hacia Ginny cada vez que ella lo observaba. Molly y Arthur se mantenían susurrándole acerca de lo mejor que sería su vida cuando se llevaran a ella y a los niños a casa, a la Madriguera. Ginny estaba tan concentrada pensando, que no estaba escuchando a Kingsley. Treinta minutos más temprano ella estaba emocionada y muy feliz, tenía un nuevo hermoso bebe e hijos que la amaban mucho. Su esposo había estado de acuerdo en tener más hijos, con el intento de darle la pequeña bebe que su corazón tanto quería. Al parecer el realmente se preocupaba por ella y quería hacerla feliz. Pero ahora sus padres estaban diciendo que lo dejara, que su vida sería mejor lejos de él. Después de todo ellos eran sus padres y siempre sabían que era lo mejor para ella.

Ellos le recordaban de todos los problemas en su matrimonio, como él la controlaba, como él siempre obtenía la última palabra en todo, y en conclusión como su matrimonio no era una unión igualitaria. Las primeras palabras que le susurro su madre cuando recién entraron al salón regresaron a su mente. – ¡Serás finalmente capaz de enamorarte de alguien!

Toda mujer quiere estar completamente enamorada, de extrañar a su pareja tan profundamente que anheles que vuelva del trabajo, sentir tu corazón acelerarse cuando escuches el pop de aparición, y la emoción de correr a sus brazos para que te sostenga en ellos cuando este en casa. Ella nunca había tenido eso con Draco, y su madre les estaba prometiendo eso ahora si lo dejaba.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ligeramente alzo la voz, lo que trajo a Ginny de su ensimismamiento. -¡Ginny! ¿Estás entendiendo? La ley de matrimonio fue derogada esta mañana y si tú lo deseas, podrías anular tu matrimonio. Tienes dos semanas para decidirte. Si tu quisieras puedes venir con nosotros ahora.- Kingsley miro a Draco. –Nadie puede detenerte.

-¿Qué hay acerca de mis hijos?

-Nosotros nos los llevaremos. Si tú has sido abusada, obtendrás toda la custodia. Su padre obtendrá un límite de vistas-Kingsley le informo.

-Draco no abuso de mí.

-Entonces compartirás custodia con él.

-El se los llevaría lejos si tiene la oportunidad- exclamo Molly

Draco se arrodillo alado de Ginny, regreso a ver sus ojos cariñosamente, y puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella. -¿Por qué estás hablando como si ya hubieses decidido dejarme? Solo esta mañana me hablaste para tener más hijos. ¿No eres feliz, Gin? ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que te quedes conmigo?- El tenia lagrimas los ojos. –Por favor, Gin. Te amo.

Ginny froto su rostro. –No mientas Draco. Tú me quieres y me necesitas tanto como yo te quiero y necesito. Pero no me amas como yo no te amo- Ella escucho a sus pequeños riendo mientras corrían por el pasillo. –Yo sé que no te amo porque amo a nuestros hijos. Y no siento algo así de fuerte por ti.

El levanto una ceja. – Nosotros somos más que eso, Gin. Yo siento mucho más que querer y necesidad cuando bailamos. Te veo sonrojar. Puedo sentir tu corazón acelerarse. ¿No has sentido el mío?

Las memorias de Ginny de las fiestas de sociedad abordaron su mente. Se sentía como amor esas noches. En la cena, él le robaba besos, y su mano izquierda frotaba suavemente su pierna. Le susurraba "Soy el hombre más afortunado de toda la fiesta por que te tengo a mi lado. Eres la bruja más hermosa de todo el lugar". Ella se reía de él, pues decía lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada y su vientre era tan grande que no cavia debajo de la mesa. Después de cenar caminaban alrededor del lugar conversando por una hora. Su mano siempre tomando la de ella, o ocupando ese pequeño lugar en su espalda. Le susurraba al oído frases amorosas, y besaba su mejilla. Cuando ya habían terminado de saludar a todos en el lugar, el la dirigía hacia la pista de baile. Ella se fundía en sus brazos durante toda la canción, sintiendo los corazones de ambos acelerarse. El era su príncipe esas noches, lucían como la pareja perfecta de los cuentos. Se aparecían en casa acerca de las once de la noche y el le hacía el amor, despacio y tiernamente hasta temprana mañana del otro día.

Ginny despertó de la memoria y regreso a ver a Draco con confusión en su rostro – Sábados en la noche son solo deseo, ¿no amor? Yo… yo…

-Por favor, no decidas todavía, amor. Dale dos semanas. Puedes quedarte en la casa de la playa si tú quieres. Te conseguiré una nana para que te ayude con Leo. Yo quisiera ver a los niños unas cuantas horas cada día.

-Ellos pueden quedarse en la madriguera, y yo cuidare de ella y los niños- declamo Molly.

Draco la miro con desprecio. –Mis hijos conocen la casa de la playa como su segundo hogar. Ginny ha ido de vacaciones ahí muchas veces sin mí. Cam y Serpens no pensaran que algo anda mal. Quiero hacer esto lo más fácil posible para nuestros hijos, Ginny. Thuban sabrá que algo va diferente. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-Draco tiene razón, mama. Iré a la casa de la playa. –Ginny llamo a los elfos para que empacaran sus pertenencias y las de sus hijos. –Nos iremos esta noche – Draco tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y Ginny se giro hacia él. –No creo que debas visitarnos. Necesito tiempo para pensar, y no voy poder si tus estas apareciéndote todas las noches. Mama me ayudara con Leo.

Draco se arrodillo frente a ella. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor. –Por favor, Gin. Necesito verlos. Nunca he estado más de dos días lejos de ellos.

Ella paso su mano por su cabello y lo miro a los ojos – Tal vez, puedas venir por un corto tiempo el sábado.

Draco acordó en no contactar a Ginny o a los niños hasta el viernes en la mañana. Se aseguro de que la casa de la playa estuviese limpia, la cocina llena de comida, la casa caliente, y una gran cantidad de dulces y caramelos para sus hijos. Informo a los tres elfos domésticos, de la casa de la playa, de seguir las órdenes de Ginny sin cuestión. Trato de convencer a Ginny acerca de la nana para Leo, sin embargo ella no quiso, pero acepto llevar a Tipsy (El elfo que había cuidado de Draco y de Lucius cuando eran pequeños) con ella.

Los gemelos Weasleys ayudaron a Molly y a Arthur a llevar pertenencias a la casa de la playa, por las dos semanas que iban a estar ahí, mientras Ron mantenía a Thuban y Cam ocupados volando el resto de la tarde. Serpens pasaba jugando la mayoría del día en la recamara de Ginny. Después de que Ginny y los niños estuvieran durmiendo, la familia Weasley se reunía.

-No puedo creer que ella todavía no ha pedido la anulación- dijo Ron

-Acaba de dar a luz Ronald. No está pensando bien- Molly puso un pedazo de pastel frente a él.- Esta muy emocional.

-No está enamorada de él, pero decidió venir aquí casi de inmediato- agrego Arthur.

Bill tomo de su te. – Quiero asegurarme que la decisión de Ginny no ha sido influenciada por causa de magia negra o la preocupación por sus hijos.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos también de que los Malfoy no puedan robarse a los niños - intervino Fred.

-He puesto una gran cantidad de barreras en la casa de la playa. Es malo que no tengamos espías en dentro de los Malfoy – declaro George.

-Estoy seguro de que están planeando algo- declamo Ron.

-Lo pueden estar haciendo, pequeño hermano, pero no podemos dejar que esa posibilidad afecte la decisión de Ginny- declaro Bill calmadamente. –Ella regresara a Malfoy si piensa que es la única forma de quedarse con sus hijos-

El jueves pasó rápido y sin percances. Bill había pedido el día libre para mantener a los hijos mayores de Ginny ocupados. Molly mantenía a Serpens ocupado, mientras Ginny descansaba y cuidaba de Leo. Viernes fue una historia distinta completamente. Ginny, aunque muy cansada, anduvo despierta y andando.

Su mañana no empezó bien. Ella camino hacia la cocina y escucho a Serpens hablando.

-Yo no come huevos, abuelita.

Thuban sonrió de lado mientras asentía – Es alérgico. Vas a tener que hacerle alguna otra cosa.

-Lo siento cariño, no lo sabía. ¿Qué te gustaría?- pregunto agradablemente Molly.

-Come wafles con frutillas- dijo Serpens mientras asentía.

-El comerá los huevos, mama- dijo Ginny al sentarse en la mesa. Miro a sus hijos y luego a su madre. -Son un grupo de astutos, mama. Habla con los elfos si tienes preguntas sobre la comida.- Ginny miro de vuelta a sus hijos. -¿No tienen algo que decir a su abuela?

-Gracias por el desayuno- sentencio enseguida Cam.

-Eres una gran cocinera. Los huevos y las salchichas estuvieron deliciosos.- declaro Thuban.

Ginny aclaro su garganta, y un coro de "Lo siento" vino de sus hijos. Arthur se reía al dejar la mesa. –Los sonidos de hogar. Molly, vas a tener que ponerte tu traje de los gemelos- beso la mejilla de su esposa –Que bueno verte despierta y andando, pequeña Gin- beso la mejilla de Ginny. El enseguida beso las mejillas de los niños, y sonrió – Su abuela a tratado con los mejores, niños. Así que tengan cuidado ahora que ya los ha descubierto – y con eso Arthur desapareció.

Thuban golpeo a Cam con su codo, y asintieron con relación a Ginny.-Mami, ¿Va papa a venir hoy?

-No, Cammy. Papa está muy ocupado con trabajo. –mintió Ginny.

-¡Nosotros hablar por el flu con papa, por favor! - suplico Serpens.

- No esta mañana bebe…- Ginny fue interrumpida por la llegada de una lechuza real (con eso me refiero a fina, domesticada). Los niños estaban bastante emocionados de ver la lechuza de Draco. Este dejo dos cartas enfrente de Ginny, una carta privada para Ginny y otra para que se le fuera leída a los niños. Thuban le dio a la lechuza agua, y un dulce, y le susurro algo antes de que este saliera volando para afuera.

La carta de Draco para los niños era bastante simple. El les decía que los amaba, que los extrañaba, y que los vería pronto si se le hacía posible. También les decía que se comportaran con su madre. Su carta para Ginny era simple también. Le explicaba lo tranquila que estaba la Manor sin ellos, como él cambiaria si ella volvía, y preguntaba si podía visitar a los niños el sábado, o por lo menos contactarlos por la red flu. Molly había insistido en ver ambas cartas y chequearlas de que no tuvieran ningún hechizo o maleficio antes, aunque ninguno fue encontrado.

-¿Vas a permitirle que venga, Ginny?

-No lo sé, mama. Necesito más tiempo. No estoy lista para hablar con él. Pero los niños lo extrañan tanto.

Ella abrazo a su hija. –Sé que es difícil, cariño, pero necesitas hacer lo que te haga feliz. No serás buena para tus hijos si estas triste y deprimida.

Thuban se paro en el portal de la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny el viernes en la tarde. Tenía puesto un uniforme verde de Quidditch con su junior cometa en su mano (pequeña escoba, llamada cometa). Ron estaba parado junto a él, también sosteniendo una escoba. Ginny, Molly y Hermione estaban en la habitación. Ginny estaba en la merecedora, meciendo a su hijo recién nacido.

-No es divertido sin papa. ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?-pregunto Thuban.

-Cariño, estamos teniendo unas vacaciones de dos semanas.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Esto no fue planeado. Papa dijo que él se quedaría en casa contigo la primera semana.

-Corazón, Leo nació antes de tiempo y tu padre está ocupado por las próximas dos semanas. La abuela y el abuelo Weasley me están ayudando. Tío Ron te lleva a volar casi todas las noches.

-La abuela Narcissa habría ayudado. Tío Ron no vuela tan bien como papa. El agua está muy helada para nadar, y papa nunca a ha estado tan ocupado por más de dos días.

-Thuban, papa está ocupado y no vendrá.

-Estoy perdiendo mis lecciones. No hay forma de que papa haya estado de acuerdo con estas vacaciones.

Ginny lucia frustrada, y como aun no había respondido, Ron decidió intervenir. – Escucha, amigo. ¿No prefieres volar, que tener esas aburridas lecciones? Eres muy joven para estarte preocupando por el estudio. ¿Qué dices?

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête. (**Nunca he conocido a nadie tan tonto**)

Ron miro a Ginny perplejo. Ginny levanto sus hombros en señal de no saber y Thuban sonrió de lado.

-Yo dije, que disfruto mucho volar contigo

Ron sonrió al pequeño niño, y comenzó a guiarlo hacia afuera. Thuban regreso a ver a su madre, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir la verdad de ella esta noche, decidió ir a volar con su tío.

Una vez que Ginny se aseguro que Thuban se había ido, ella se giro hacia Molly. –El sabe que algo anda mal y todos los niños necesitan ver a Draco.

-¿Estas lista para ver a Draco, Ginny?- pregunto Hermione suavemente.

Ginny empezó a llorar, y Molly la abrazo. – Ellos necesitan un madre feliz, Ginny. Haciendo lo que es mejor para ti, a lo largo será lo mejor para ellos.

Ginny estaba muy cansada para pensar. Quería estar sola. Hermione y su familia habían insinuado toda la semana que no debería dejarle a Draco visitarlos el día sábado. Ahora quería pensar por sí sola y tomar una siesta. Acostó a Leo en su cuna. –Mama, estoy cansada. ¿Puedes dar de cenar a los niños, por favor?

-Claro Ginny. Ten una hermosa siesta- Molly y Hermione salieron de la habitación.

Ginny camino alrededor de la habitación. Ella amaba la casa de la playa. Draco se la había permitido re-decorar dos veranos atrás. Estaba perfectamente diseñada para una familia con pequeños niños. Ellos habían gastado la mayor parte de Junio, todo Julio, y todo agosto del año pasado aquí. Fue el mejor verano de su vida. Pero tal vez parecían así porque Marzo, Abril y Mayo habían sido meses muy estresantes.

-Flash Back-

_-Puedo proveerles una poción que haga incrementar la fertilidad de la Señora Malfoy, pero la posibilidad de múltiples fetos es bien alta. Conociendo que ella ha tenido problemas de presión sanguínea alta en sus últimos tres embarazos, un embarazo múltiple sería peligroso para ella.- informo el medi-mago a Draco y a Ginny._

_-No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro a Ginny. Nosotros ya tenemos tres hijos saludables; solo con su historial familiar es sorpresivo que no esté embarazada aun. Serpens tiene dos años. –respondió Draco._

_-Yo entiendo. Todos los exámenes muestran que todo está normal con ambos, usted y la Señora Malfoy. Algunas veces infertilidad está relacionada con estrés. Teniendo tres pequeños niños activos, menores de cinco años es estresante, y consumidor. Mi mejor consejo seria tomar unas vacaciones, salir del estrés, y dejar de tratar. _

_Momentos después de aparecerse en el vestíbulo de la Manor, Ginny rompió a llorar en los brazos de Draco.- Tu padre tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada, ni si quiera algo tan fácil con quedar embarazada. ¿De que valgo? Ella lloro mas con sus palabras; Draco trato de confortarla y decidió entrar en su suite privada para hacerlo. Una vez adentro, él y ella se sentaron en el sofá y el la sostuvo en sus brazos._

_-Tú vales el mundo para mí y para los niños, amor. Eres una excelente madre._

_-No de acuerdo con tu padre. El siempre esta criticando mi forma de criarlos, especialmente cuando se trata de Thuban.- Ella continuo llorando.- Todo los días, el encuentra algo que he hecho mal._

_-Padre está decepcionado conmigo también, pero ellos son nuestros hijos, y yo creo que estamos haciendo un excelente trabajo._

_-Tu madre no ha sido nada buena estos dos últimos meses. Me olvide de revisar los zapatos de Thuban antes de llevarlo las lecciones de baile en Marzo. El aun tenía puesto sus zapatillas de deporte (Zapatos de deporte). Obtuve un sermón de treinta minutos acerca de la importancia de la apariencia. Y ahora ella chequea a los niños siempre, antes de que salga de la Manor con ellos._

_-No lo sabía, amor. Hablare con ella- Draco beso sus lagrimas, y su llanto se redujo un poco- Madre olvida que tú tienes tres que cuidar- el sonrió – Yo siempre trataba de esconder, y salir en mis zapatos de deporte; lo logre un par de veces también.- Ginny sonrió –Eso está mejor- El le sonrió a ella.- Tú conoces a la gente que va a las fiestas de jardín, Gin. Estoy seguro de que los zapatos de Thuban fueron mencionados, y una de las brujas mayores recordó una de las ocasiones en las que yo use los míos._

_-Eso explica en algo su comportamiento, pero odio cuando me deja fuera de la planificación de las fiestas. Yo quiero planificar los cumpleaños de mis hijos y de mi esposo…- Ginny paro de golpe y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Se sonrojo ante su error; se suponía que la fiesta de Draco era una sorpresa._

_El movió las manos de su cara –No te preocupes Ginny. Yo ya lo sabía. Solo madre puede creer que enviando 200 invitaciones para una cena en Malfoy Manor para Junio 5, yo no descubriría que es una fiesta para mí. – Ellos se sonrieron por unos minutos – Gin, por mi cumpleaños quiero que nos alistemos para pasar un mes en la casa de la playa, solo tú, yo, y los niños._

-Fin flash back-

Leo empezó a llorar. Ginny lo tomo y camino con él. Lo envolvió en una manta y salió al balcón. Se sentó en la estancia de ahí. El balcón tenia vista al mar. Su padre estaba construyendo castillos de arena con Serpens. Ron, Thuban y Cam estaban volando en sus escobas. Draco aun tenía hechizada la cometa de Cam a un nivel de principiantes, para que no volara ni muy alto, ni muy rápido como su hermano. Thuban estaba siendo malo, casi siempre chocando contra Ron, repetidamente diciendo que era accidental. Pero Ginny sabía lo que realmente pasaba. Thuban volaba excelente volador para su edad. Entonces miro a Leo - ¿Te gusta esta casa pequeño? Porque a mami le gusta. Siempre he sido la ama aquí, no Narcissa. Esta casa es muy pequeña para tu abuela y abuelo.- sonrió Ginny. –Una casa de doce cuartos muy pequeña. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Ginny regreso a ver a tiempo a Thuban votar de su escoba a Ron. Negó con su cabeza reprobatoriamente, y llamo a su hijo. El voló hasta el balcón y se sentó en la estancia con ella.

-Thuban, yo se que estas volando en contra de tu tío Ron a propósito. Si no te puedes comportar iras a tu habitación.

-No es mi culpa que él no pueda volar.- declaro Thuban.

-Thuban, tu sabes mejor que eso. Ahora anda dile a tu tío que lo sientes.

Los ojos de Thuban se pusieron obscuros de coraje. – ¡No lo hare! Malfoys nunca se disculpan con idiotas. Quiero a mi papa.

-Thuban anda a tu habitación y quédate ahí por el resto de la noche. No tendrás nada de cenar.- El niño empezó a patalear. – Y deja tu escoba en el vestidor. No volverás a tenerla hasta que no te disculpes con tu tío.- Thuban azotó todas las puertas camino a su habitación. Ginny coloco a un dormido Leo devuelta en su cuna. Entonces se acostó en su cama y memorias del verano pasado comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

-Flash back-

_Ginny estaba parada en el balcón vestia una túnica larga, negra, mientras miraba como un Thuban de 5, Cam de 4, y Serpens de 2, entusiasmados saltaban y daban círculos frente a Draco, su corto cabello rubio volando con la brisa. Cada niño estaba vestido en un uniforme de Quidditch. Thuban llevaba puesto el uniforme de los Falcons de fuera, que era verde con los bordes grises; Cam vestía el uniforme de los Falcons que era gris con bordes verdes; y Serpens llevaba puesto un suéter de los Falcons y una túnica. Draco tenía su escoba en su mano derecha, y dos pequeñas cometas en su mano izquierda.- Papa prometiste subir el nivel de mi escoba al próximo.- chirrió Thuban._

_-Dije que si podías probar que eras capaz de volar te lo cambiaria. Necesito que todos se sienten en el recibidor mientras preparo el examen de Thuban. – Los niños se fueron corriendo a sentar al porche (entrada de la casa), cada uno de ellos retorciéndose de la risa con gran alegría, mientras Draco construía el camino de obstáculos para la prueba de vuelo de Thuban. Una vez terminada, Draco le enseño a Thuban cuál era el camino para la prueba. Draco confirmo que Ginny estaba viendo antes de dejar a Thuban empezar. __El muchacho corrió perfectamente el obstáculo, la ejecución de las vueltas, giros, subidas y caídas a buena velocidad, manteniendo al mismo tiempo la capacidad de parada en una hoz. Thuban aterrizo junto a Draco, y este abrazo al niño. La cara de Draco destellaba orgullo por su hijo mayor, desordenando el cabello de este cariñosamente. –Excelente vuelo, hijo. Veamos que piensa mama.- Ellos se giraron y regresaron a ver a Ginny. Draco sonrió y le guiño el ojo. -¿Qué piensas amor?_

_-El es muy talentoso, pero si aumentas el nivel, el siempre deberá volar junto a uno de nosotros._

_Thuban grito – Cámbialo papa, por favor. ¡Cámbialo!- y luego en un susurro- Ella me hace volar con un adulto ya.- Draco levanto su varita emitiendo el hechizo que cambio el nivel de la escoba de principiantes a intermedio._

_-Gin, estaremos listos en unos momentos. ¿Vienes?-pregunto Draco._

_Ella asintió y se fue hacia dentro. Removió su larga capa negra para revelar su uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor de su séptimo año. Dos días antes de el cumpleaños 25 de el, Draco había desfilado en la recámara mostrando cómo su uniforme de Slytherin aún le quedaba, por lo que quería ver si el suyo le quedaba también. Ella no estaba muy esperanzada, ya que sabía que el haber tenido tres hijos había cambiado su cuerpo. Pero después de ponerse el uniforme decidió que el cambio fue para bien. Sus pequeños pechos se habían llenado un poco, de modo que el jersey le quedaba apretado en el pecho, pero suelto en lo que era la cintura. Con sus pantalones la cintura era muy grande donde ella tenía que realizar un encantamiento para que estos se redujeran. Estos eran muy apretados en las caderas pero mostraban lo redondo de su trasero muy bien, tan bien que le parecía una vergüenza cubrirlo con una túnica. Con la túnica y la escoba en sus manos salió apresuradamente por la puerta frontal._

_Draco abrió los ojos de par en par a la vista de ella. Desligando a Serpens de su arnés, camino hacia Ginny, después de haber instruido a los niños que no se movieran de donde estaban._

_-Demonios, Gin- susurro mientras besaba su cuello y resbalaba una mano para agarrar su trasero. –Merlín, nunca pensé que me excitaría solo de ver un uniforme de Gryffindor._

_Ella sonrió y lo alejo.- No te entusiasmes demasiado, querido, tenemos audiencia.- ella apunto a sus tres pequeños._

_Draco los miro y regreso a ver a Ginny. Y en susurros – Ponte esa bendita túnica y esconde esa excelente vista de ti (de tu cuerpo). Este vuelo será muy incomodo para mi, gracias a ti._

_Ella sonrió, lo que causo que él se diera media vuelta para probar su cuello una vez más – ríete todo lo que quieras pequeña, porque seré yo el que ría esta noche mientras me compensas por toda esta tentación. Recuerda, amor, volar agota a los niños, pero a mí me vigoriza. Sera temprana la hora de dormir para todos hoy día. – El le guiño el ojo a ella, y palmeo su trasero antes de regresar a sus hijos._

_-Fin flash back-_

Ella sonrió mientras la memoria se desvanecía de su mente y sueño comenzaba a tomarla. Draco había sido fiel a su palabra con respecto a todo. Después de horas de vuelo, los niños se habían quedado dormidos a las siete de la noche, y Draco la había llevado a su habitación justo después, donde disfrutaron de una encantadora noche de juego de "buscar la snitch" y "montar la escoba" hasta muy temprana mañana. Ella no estaba segura, pero ella creía que esa noche había sido en la cual habían concebido a Leo. Su vida no era mala de la forma que era. Ella no estaba enamorada de él ¿pero era algo muy cercano a eso? Tenía que pensar en esto un poco más.

-

Abajo en el pasillo, Thuban estaba sentado en su escritorio re-leyendo su carta.

_Querido papá,_

_Te quiero. Te echo de menos. Cam y Serpens lloran porque te extrañan. Yo estoy triste, pero no lloro. Quiero verte. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Por qué todo el mundo miente? Sé que no estás ocupado en el trabajo._

_Tío Ron es un idiota y su amiga es mala. Ella no le gusta que yo le diga a los elfos que hacer. Tío Bill, abuelita, y el abuelito son agradables._

_Por favor, papá. Por favor, ven a vernos. Quiero estar contigo. Prometo ser un buen chico. Lo siento, por no escuchar a lo que me dices todo el tiempo. Yo seré mejor, por favor, papá._

_Con amor,_

_Thuban C. Malfoy_

El se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojitos, ato el pergamino a la pierna de la lechuza de Draco y envió la carta.

* * *

T/N:

¡Por fin! Por un momento pensé que nunca lo terminaría, ¡pero lo hice! :D

Primeramente, quiero agradecer a personas como, **Antea, Danitza Hoshi y GachiB** que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, me hace sentir que por lo menos estoy haciendo algo bien, de verdad que me hace muy feliz. Aun así, tambien tengo que agradecer esas personas de los **reviews** como: **Laura, Danitza Hoshi, GachiB, Alma, Yuuki Pan, London Black-Malfoy**, **Nadia Malfoy**, y **Judy **(Sorry, pero tu nic es muy largo), que me hacen saber su opinión y apoyo. Ya saben que responderé a todas sus reviews y dudas por este servicio de PM que da FF (a los que no tienen cuenta en FF no les prometo nada, sorry). u_u

Luego, pues aquí les aclaro que esta peque frase en Francés: "**Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête."**, en ingles es: **"I've never met anyone quite so dumb."** Traduciendo esto al español, vendría a ser, **"Nunca he conocido a nadie tan tonto."**

Ya ven que lo traduje de ingles a español, puesto que yo no sé nada de francés. Así que si tienen alguna objeción acerca de esto, pues ahí les voy avisando de antemano.

Para el próximo capítulo tal vez me demore un poco más, pero prometo que a más tardar el jueves o viernes ya lo tendré arriba, puesto que ya empecé; sin embargo, necesito tiempo para terminar, y como solo puedo avanzar con él en las noches - por mi trabajo. Cuando más puedo con esto es en los fines de semana, pero este fin de semana pasado tuve un viaje emergente que no me permitió llevar la compu. Entonces esperemos que el fin de semana que viene no pase nada. De todos modos les aviso para que no me vallan a matar, si no esta a fecha. ^_^

¡Espero sus opiniones! (Critica o no, ¡eso ayuda!) ;P

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is a Beach?**

Draco entro al estudio de su padre. Lucius sirvió para ambos un vaso de whiskey de fuego, y luego se sentaron en las sillas frente no caluroso fuego.

-Draco, te mande a llamar para discutir tus planes. Debemos ser pro-activos. No podemos dejar a los Weasley crear los debates. No permitiré que niños con el apellido Malfoy se críen en la pocilga que ellos llaman hogar. ¡Es impropio!

-Padre, entiendo tu punto y no tengo intención de dejar a mis hijos vivir en nada menos que la casa de la playa. Ginny tiene muchos recuerdos felices de nosotros allá. Esos recuerdos y su creencia de que es mejor para nuestros hijos ser criados por una madre y un padre, la traerán devuelta antes de que se acaben estas dos semanas.

-No siento que estés tan confiado, por como actúas, hijo.

-Estoy confiado de que ella regresara. No estoy confiado de que se quedara. ¿Entiendes que tiene un año para tramitar el divorcio?

-Si, por lo cual necesitamos un plan. He estado hablando con mis amigos en Bulgaria. Podemos tomar a los niños y vivir ahí.

-No voy a huir. Inglaterra es mi hogar, y será el hogar de mis hijos. Quiero mi familia entera. Los niños necesitan una mama y un papa.- declaro Draco firmemente.

-Entonces tomamos a Ginevra también.

-No, padre. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Ginny es una bruja brillante. Ella no será una prisionera fácil, y no se sentaría a esperar si sus hijos se les son robados.

-Tal vez es muy inteligente. Hubieses estado mejor de haberte casado con la señorita Parkinson.

Una vieja lechuza real voló en el estudio a través de la ventana abierta. Este fue detenido por Draco, quien tomo la carta de él. Leyendo la parte de fuera, este sonrió.

-Si me hubiese casado con Parkinson, Thuban no tendría el ingenio para escribirme esta carta. Cygnus, si lo hubiésemos tenido, no sería capaz de hacer magia con cualquier varita en sus manos. Y Serpens no sería capaz de nombrar a cada dragón en el mundo.

Draco al leer la carta, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. La puso sobre la mesa y abandono la sala. Lucius la recogió. Camino hasta su escritorio y tomo una pluma. El no iba a esperar sin hacer nada cuando su hijo y su nieto estaban siendo dañados tan profundamente.

-

El rostro mojado de Draco por las lágrimas, brillaba en la luz del fuego, un vaso lleno de whiskey de fuego había en su mano derecha y una botella vacía yacía en la mesa a su izquierda. Convoco a otro elfo domestico y pidió otra botella. Su desesperación se convirtió en ira cuando el elfo le informo que Lucius no le permitiría traer otra botella más. Draco estaba tan enfurecido que no se dio cuenta cuando el fuego empezó a agitarse; dándole la espalda a este, y la vuelta al elfo.

-Mi esposa y mis hijos me han dejado. Whiskey es el único confort que tengo en esta casa. Solo podre dormir si me desmayo. Necesito más whiskey para lograr eso.

Una suave voz femenina vino de detrás de él. -¡Dale un poción sin sueño para dormir, Sumtin.- El elfo domestico se inclinó hacia la chimenea y desapareció. Draco coloca el vaso sobre la mesa, corrió sus dedos a través de su pelo y su rostro, arreglándose lo mejor que pudo, y puso una sonrisa. Se dio vuelta lentamente y sonrió a Ginny, la cabeza en la chimenea. Trató de caminar lentamente de nuevo hacia la butaca, pero no pudo. Asimismo, no pudo ocultar la conmoción y la felicidad en su voz. -Es tan maravilloso que llames por el flu, amor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños? Thuban envió devuelta una nota con mi lechuza, ¿lo sabías?

Ella le sonrió. –No sabía acerca de la lechuza, pero sabía que se traía algo cuando alimento y le dio agua a esta sin que se lo dijera. Todos estamos bien, Draco. Pero los niños te extrañan terriblemente.

-Yo también los extraño. Y también a ti, amor- el respondió sinceramente.

-Draco, bebete la poción cuando Sumtin la traiga, entonces puedas estar bien descansado para mañana. Tus hijos no necesitan verte en este estado.

-Claro, amor. ¿Quieres que vaya a la casa de la playa?- pregunto el, con el entusiasmo de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

-Si, pero aparecete a 100 metros de la playa. Hemos puesto barreras. A eso de las once en punto estará bien. Ni dulces ni regalos, Draco. – le ordeno.

-Gracias, Gin. Realmente aprecio esto.

-No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Lo estoy haciendo por nuestros hijos. – su cabeza desapareció con un pop.

-  
Bill, Fred, George, Thuban, Cam y Serpens jugaban tag frente a la casa, mientras Molly y artur estaban sentados en el porche viéndolos. Cam paro de jugar, y vio como un hombre con capa caminaba hacia la casa, momentos después el corría a gran velocidad hacia el hombre. Sus gritos de emoción y entusiasmo alertaron a sus hermanos, los cuales dejaron de jugar para unírsele a su vuelo y gritos. -¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!- se hizo un eco a traves de la costa. Draco mantuvo su paso casual durante unos pocos pasos hasta que el también soltó a correr a gran velocidad. El se detuvo, se arrodillo, y abrió sus brazos a unos cuantos pasos para sus dos hijos mayores. Lo invistieron con tal fuerza que Draco cayó a su espalda. Thuban y Cam hicieron cosquillas y abrazaron a Draco. Serpens salto en la pila poco tiempo después. El grupo se quedo en la playa, jugando, peleando durante algún tiempo.

Los Weasley observaban la escena desde el porche delantero. –Por las barbas de Merlín. No lo creería si no lo estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos. – Bill movió su cabeza incrédulo. – Un Malfoy dando vueltas en el piso con sus hijos.

-¿Crees que es un acto, papa?-cuestiono George.

Arthur observo la escena de cerca – No, los niños están atacándolo muy libremente.

Molly jadeo – El verdaderamente los ama.

-Piensas que Malfoy se daría cuenta si…

-… nos unimos en el juego…

-… y le damos un par de buenos…

-…golpes?

Molly regaño a los gemelos. –No harán tal cosa.

-Pero mama…

-… el podrá amar a nuestros sobrinos…

-…pero de todos modos el idiota…

-…forzó a Ginny al matrimonio.

Molly frunció el ceño. – Lo se, pero eso molestara a los niños a ver a su papa lastimado frente a ellos.

Fred y George sonrieron maliciosamente el uno al otro. Su madre les acaba de dar permiso para lastimar a Draco cuando estuviese lejos de sus hijos.

Draco pasó el día jugando con los niños en la playa. Bill, Fred, George y Arthur tomaron turnos para ver a s Draco, asegurándose de que no tratara de llevarse a los niños. Molly sirvió el té en el porche delantero para el grupo alrededor a las 3:00 pm. El sonido de un bebé llorando capturo la atención de Draco, lo cual fue duro, evitar ver el balcón del dormitorio principal. El llanto lleno su corazón de tristeza. Él quería desesperadamente ver a Leo y Ginny, pero no se atrevió a pedirlo.

Después del té, Thuban y Cam pidieron que los llevara a volar y Draco invitó a los hermanos Weasley que los acompañaran. Thuban suspiró alto ante la invitación Draco, y este se gano la severa mirada de su padre. Draco sabía que los Weasley no le permitirían volar con sus hijos sin vigilancia, así que invitarlos hizo la situación más fácil de manejar para todos. Mientras volaban, Ginny salió al porche delantero con Leo en sus brazos. Se sentó junto a Molly y Arthur, quienes estaban viendo a los niños volar.

Ginny tenía la voz temblorosa cuando hablo. -Mamá. Papá. He estado viendo todo el día desde mi habitación. Quiero que Draco se quede para la cena y que acueste a los niños esta noche, y dejare que vuelva mañana.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Ginny?" Exclamó Molly, tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

Arthur puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa con calma. -Molly querida. Vamos a escuchar a Ginny.

-Gracias papá. Mamá. No importa lo que decida, Draco igual recibirá visitas para los fines de semana. Por lo tanto, podemos irnos acostumbrando a él.

-Esta bien Gin.

-Papá. Voy a ir a mi habitación, pero quiero acostar a los niños con Draco. ¿Podría andar cerca en el pasillo en caso de que te necesite? -Arthur asintió.

-

Los chillidos de alegría asaltaron la oreja de Ginny, cuando entró a la habitación de Serpens, que llenaron su corazón. Era obvio que Draco tenía a sus tres hijos bañándose en la tina de Serpens. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños y Draco salieran del baño. Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron a la vista de ella por un momento, después mostraban preocupación.-Hola, Ginny. Te ves bien esta noche-, mintió. _Ella luce como si no hubiese dormido en semanas_, Serpens y Cam corrieron hasta su madre, pero Thuban se quedo junto padre.

Ginny abrazó a sus hijos y, a continuación apretó sus batas ligeramente. -Tenemos que cambiarlos a su pijama y después a la cama." Los chicos fueron vestidos con sus pijamas y luego Draco les leyó una historia acerca de un dragón. Una vez que la historia estuvo completada, Serpens hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos los niños. -¿Papá, vas a estar aquí mañana?- Draco miró a Ginny y ella le asintió.

Él sonrió brillantemente. –Sí. Ahora Cam, Thuban, vayan a su habitación, que su madre y yo estaremos en breve allí para acostarlos.

-

Para el disgusto de Draco Domingo había ido mucho, igual al sábado. No vio mucho de Ginny, y mayormente se la paso jugando con los niños. Molly lo había llevado a la sala de Ginny a las 5:00 pm para darle algo de tiempo con Leo. También le informó de que Ginny quería hablar con él, entonces podrían explicarles todo a los niños esa noche. El tono en la voz de Molly, decía que las cosas que iban a hablar no eran nada buenas para lo que es con su matrimonio. Él se sentó en el sofá con su hijo recién nacido a su pecho, preguntándose cómo podría construir una relación con el, cuando solo lo vería una vez a la semana. Lágrimas corrían por la cara de Draco mientras pensaba en la vida sin su esposa y los niños. Sintió la falta de sueño empezar a golpearlo. Coloco a Leo en la cuna y cerró los ojos.

Ginny entró en la sala a las 6:00 pm. Draco estaba durmiendo en el sofá con el cuna en el suelo junto a él, su mano izquierda dentro de ella tocando ligeramente su hijo. El había empezado a tomar la siesta de esta forma cuando Thuban nació. Él le había dicho que esto mantenía al bebe calmado. Ella siempre pensó que él era un mentiroso, pero nunca se lo dijo. Sabía que el que se calmaba por tocar al niño era Draco. No tenía el corazón para despertarle. Ella sabía que, así como ella, el no había estado durmiendo bien, y lucia tan tranquilo, sin dolor.

-

-Ginny. Leo tiene hambre.- La voz profunda de su esposo la hizo sentir un sentimiento de calor en su corazón, bastante positivo. Ella realmente no despertó. Se limito a seguir la rutina que había elaborado con sus dos últimos bebés. Rodó en su lado y expuso su pecho. Draco coloco al bebé en los brazos de ella, asegurándose que su hijo de adhiriera. Él se quedo allí observando. Una sonrisa relucía en su cara. Extrañaba esto. Extrañaba verla, tocarla, sentirla. –No te quedes ahí parado-,le dijo. Este se alejó tristemente. -Draco, ¿a dónde vas? Acuéstate con nosotros y abrázanos.

-¿Estás segura, Ginevra?- Preguntó emocionado.

-Sí.

Sin darse cuenta que Ginny no estaba realmente despierta, o tal vez sin importarle, Draco se despojo de su ropa quedándose solo en bóxers y hecho a la cama. Él abrazo a su esposa y a su nuevo hijo, de forma que él estaba tras ella. –Amo esta parte, lo sabías-, dijo acariciando su el brazo de ella y a su hijo en la mejilla con un dedo. -Nunca debí haber utilizado la poción. El es más apuesto que los otros. Tus características se ven bien mezcladas con las mías.

-Draco, estoy cansada. No hables, sólo abrázanos. -Él la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo y ella gimió,- Merlín, esto se siente tan bien. - Cuando el bebé termino de alimentarse del seno izquierdo, Draco le quito los gases, Ginny se giro y Draco puso al bebe en su otro seno.

Leo se alimento ávidamente del segundo seno, y Draco sonrió. –Este es hambriento- Cuando Leo termino. Draco le saco los gases de nuevo y lo puso en su cuna. Draco volvió a la cama; Ginny rodó a su pecho, y lo abrazo fuertemente. El sueño llegó con bastante rapidez para la pareja.

-Mami. Mami.- Serpens hablo suavemente. Froto el brazo de Ginny, que todavía estaba en el pecho de Draco. Ginny se quejo y se giro, sus movimientos despertaron a Draco ligeramente. Este abrió los ojos y vio Serpens, el cual tenía las manos delante de él en un intento de ocultar la humedad del pantalón de su pijama. Draco dio a su hijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Está bien, hijo. Accidentes pueden ocurrirle hasta el más grande de los niños. -Con un ligero movimiento de su varita Draco seco al pequeño. Salió de la cama lentamente, como para no interrumpir el sueño de Ginny y recogió a su hijo en sus brazos.

El niño agarró a su padre del cuello herméticamente. –Estoy feliz de que te hallas quedado, papa. Usted no "antes".- Draco devolvió el abrazo del niño mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Thuban le hicieron checar la habitación de su hijo mayor a Draco. Serpens hundió su cara en el pecho de Draco a lo que ingresaron en el dormitorio. Thuban estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, una pijama distinta a la que Draco recordaba cuando lo había acostado la noche anterior. El niño gritaba al elfo domestico para que terminara de hacer la cama. Tenía un pésimo estado de ánimo, como una madre de Cola Cuerno Húngaro, a quien se le han robado sus crías.

Cuando el pequeño de cinco años de edad, vio a su hermano y padre, lo señaló y gritó, -¡Ese pequeño bebé orinó sobre mí y mi cama!- Serpens comenzó a llorar, y luego los ojos de Thuban se abrieron de par en par con deleite. – Te quedaste esta noche, papá.- El pequeño sonrió y señaló a los bóxers de su padre.-Mamá se va a enojar contigo. No es educado caminar únicamente con sus bóxers puestos.

Serpens asintió. -Tu wee wee se podría salir- La declaración de Serpens les hizo reír. Los tres compartieron abrazos antes de que Draco acostara a Thuban en la cama recientemente hecha. Draco se puso su bata, que un elfo doméstico había traído para él. A continuación, llevo a Serpens a su habitación y acostó al niño de dos años de edad. Solo había abierto la puerta de la sala de Ginny cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se dio vuelta para ver a un lívido Ron Weasley observándolo. Draco gruño con odio.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? ¿Tratando de forzar a mí hermana a que te dé el ultimo polvo? –Ron apuntaba su varita a la garganta de Draco.

Draco sonrió, -No seas estúpido, Comadreja. Tan sólo tiene 4 días postparto. Sexo no sería seguro ni agradable para ella por lo menos por dos semanas más.- Se acerco un poco a él y le susurró en el oído a Ron. –Yo disfruto mucho viendo a tu hermanita estremecerse de placer debajo de mí mientras la tiro hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Ron saltó en él; Draco pudo quitarle la varita Ron. Él notó la puerta de habitación abrirse y en lugar de apuntar con la varita a Ron en la garganta, este se la entregó a Ginny, quien había aparecido en la puerta. Draco se sentó sobre el pecho de Ron. -Hechiza al imbécil, Gin- gritó Ron.

-Draco, quítate de él-, susurró Ginny. -Ronald, estate tranquilo o despertaras a los niños.

-Pero, Ginny,- balbuceo Ron.- ¡El estaba a punto de escabullirse dentro!

- Yo sabía que él estaba aquí.- Un grito del bebe dentro de la habitación hicieron que Draco fuera a chequear a su pequeño hijo menor.

-¿No vas a dejar a este rastrero Slytherin voluntariamente en tu habitación? ¿Estás loca?- pregunto Ron con asombro en los ojos.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête!- grito Thuban desde el corredor de la sala.

Ginny y Ron observaron a Thuban con asombro mientras Draco, quien había reaparecido en la habitación, dio al niño una mirada severa.-Thuban estoy segura que tu madre no aprueba de que llames a tu tío de esa manera.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Malfoy? El niño acaba de decir que él disfruta volar conmigo.

Draco le dio la espalda para ocultar su risita y Después de componer a sí mismo, se volvió de nuevo a gruñirle a Thuban y luego preguntarle, -¿Tu les informaste de esa traducción?- El niño asintió lentamente. –Infórmale a tu madre de la verdadera traducción.- el niño de 5 años de edad miro a su madre con ojos tristes, rogando por ayuda, pero cuando ninguna fue dada, este regreso a ver a su padre.

Thuban tembló un poco. -Pero papá, el es.

-Traducción, hijo. Ahora.

Thuban miró a Ginny y susurró, -Dije que nunca he conocido a nadie tan tonto.- El camino hacia Ginny, y la abrazó mientras lloraba.-Lo siento, mami. Yo estaba enojado. El estaba tratando de mandar a papá lejos de nuevo. Lo siento.

Draco agarró a Thuban lejos de Ginny. -Ve a tu habitación y permanece allí hasta que tu madre o yo vallamos por ti.- Thuban salió de inmediato de la habitación. -Lo siento, Ginny.- Miró a Ron. -Aunque, estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de mi hijo, el no debió haber mentido acerca de la traducción, o hacer esa declaración en presencia de su madre.

Ginny exhalado con frustración. -Él no debió haber hecho esa declaración, mas ni si quiera pensarla.

Draco asintió. -Como quieras-. Ron Caminó hasta la puerta. -Disculpa Weasley, tenemos que discutir la cuestión del castigo de nuestro hijo.

Ron observo a Ginny.-Está bien, Ron. Vete.

Ron miró a la puerta cerrada. –Está loca.

--

-Está hambriento de nuevo, Gin-dijo Draco.-Te gustaría regresar a la cama y alimentarlo.

-Tu dormiste en mi habitación y cuidaste de el anoche, ¿cierto?

-Si tú me lo pediste y yo solo…- El la observo y sonrió.-Luces bien descansada.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. -Sí, el mejor sueño que he tenido en cinco días. Me había olvidado de lo útil que es mi marido con los niños en la noche. -Ella le llevó de nuevo al dormitorio y se acostó y tomo al bebé. Él lo puso en sus brazos y ella empezó a amamantar al niño. Draco se coloco detrás de ella abrazándola.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer. Mal habito al que Leo se ha acostumbrado - mojarse 45 minutos después de alimentarlo y luego ensuciarse 45 minutos después de eso. No es de extrañarse porque tenias cara de que muerte estos dos últimos días.

Ella lo golpeo con el codo en las costillas. -Gracias por el cumplido, Malfoy.- Ella giro su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. -Quiero tratar de tener un verdadero matrimonio contigo. No estoy hablando de enamorarnos. Estoy hablando de una relación basada en la igualdad. Es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y pienso que no es tan malo tenerte alrededor.

-Podemos ser verdaderos compañeros. Voy a ser un mejor esposo, princesa. Todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad. Matrimonios arreglados han funcionado por siglos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Molly entro -Draco, déjala en paz.

-Mamá, yo le pedí que me acompañe. Él es mi esposo.

-Te han lavado el cerebro, es un hechizo, o ¡es depresión!-Exclamó Molly.

Leo termino de alimentarse; Draco le saco los gases y lo llevo fuera de la cama. Leo lloro cuando lo puso en la cuna, entonces lo tomo y lo llevo a la silla mecedora, arrullando a su hijo. –No he puesto ningún hechizo sobre ella. Sólo he ayudado con nuestro hijo esta noche, como lo he hecho con los otros tres niños. No creo que esté deprimida tampoco, ella siempre se pone un poco emocional en el primer mes después de dar a luz. ¿Cómo es que lo llama mi madre de nuevo? – se detuvo y le sonrió a su hijo. -Oh sí, "melancolía postparto". Eso es todo. Nada que muchas caricias y unas cuantas palabras de seguridad de que Ginevra es la madre perfecta no puedan arreglar-. El caminó pasando a Molly y puso al pequeño Leo dormido en la cuna. -Creo que debo agradecerle, Sra. Weasley, por enseñarle a su hija a ser una excelente madre.- Molly se quedo con la boca abierta en shock. Draco miró a Gin. -Voy a estar en la sala si me necesitas.

-No te vayas Draco. Tenemos que hablar- pidió Ginny.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley. No sabes que estás haciendo. No puedes quedarte con él. Él te violo en tu noche de bodas, por Merlín-, susurró Molly con desaprobación.

- Mamá, tengo cuatro hijos con él, y yo no llamaría lo que el hizo violación.- Ella miró Draco. El susurró, -Lo siento-. Ginny miró Molly. -Necesito saber si mi esposo está dispuesto a hacer algunos cambios. Porque mamá, soy feliz con Draco la mayor parte del tiempo y si él está de acuerdo con algunos cambios seré feliz con él todo el tiempo.

Molly salió de la habitación enojada.

-No tomo eso tan bien- dijo Draco.

-Ven aquí y abrázame.

Draco se acostó y rodo a Ginny en su pecho. Él suspiró con alegría. -Merlín, cuanto he extrañado tenerte en mis brazos. Si nuestro matrimonio va a funcionar, necesitamos vivir lejos de nuestros padres. Nos quedaremos aquí por una semana mientras los elfos arreglan Black hall para nosotros.

-¿Nos vamos de la Manor?- Ella estaba sorprendida.

-No necesito a mis padres interfiriendo más. Fue mi madre la de la idea de que dejaras de alimentar del pecho a Thuban después de un mes. Fue mi padre el de la idea de no dejar a los niños visitar a tu familia. Esos dos fueron dos grandes errores de mi parte. Tengo que hacer lo que creo que está bien, no lo que piensen ellos. Además estoy seguro de que tu familia y amigos se sentirán más cómodos visitándolos a ti y a los niños en Balck Hall.

Ella lo besó.- Tu madre ha sido muy útil y de gran ayuda, pero he querido salir la Manor por años. Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por darme una segunda oportunidad-, él besó su nariz. -Ahora, ¿Cuál crees tú que es el castigo adecuado para Thuban?- Draco sonrió, -Debo decir que fue una brillante idea, y una declaración bastante cierta. Por lo tanto, creo que deberíamos ir suaves con él.

--

Después de aconsejar a Thuban de pedir disculpas a su tío Ron, por su comportamiento, Draco llamo a Lucius por la red flu, quien estaba feliz de escuchar que Ginny no buscaría la anulación del matrimonio. Aunque, Lucius no le informó a Draco de sus planes, el había estado trabajando con un grupo de abogados y otros personajes menos honestos para asegurar de los Malfoy obtuvieran total custodia de sus nietos. Esto sería mucho más fácil sin una anulación. Lucius recomendó a Draco pasar los próximos dos o tres semanas con su familia asegurándose de la felicidad de Ginny. Esto sorprendió a Draco, quien debió de haberse dado cuenta de que Lucius quería mantener a Draco fuera del camino. Lucius se desasiera felizmente de Ginny, ella había servido su propósito, y la línea Malfoy era fuerte otra vez. Pero ellos necesitaban tener a los niños con ellos, no los Weasley. Ginny tenía que ser feliz hasta que estuviese seguro de que si ocurría un divorcio Draco obtendría total custodia.

Draco se apareció en la Manor alrededor de 8 AM. Para su sorpresa, sus padres se encontraban todavía en el comedor. Él les informó de sus planes. Narcissa comenzó a llorar sin control cuando se le informó de que se mudaría con su familia a Black Hall. -Estás llevándote a mis bebes lejos de mi-, sollozó ella.

-Es sólo por un corto tiempo la Madre-, mintió él.

-¿Qué tan corto, Draco? Hasta que ella ya no pueda solicitar la anulación y el divorcio, ¿correcto?

-Alrededor de ese tiempo madre.- Él llamó a los elfos y mando a muchos de ellos a Black Hall. Decidió empacar las cosas que su familia necesitaría para la próxima semana por sí mismo. Odiaba mentirle a su madre y esto lo alejaría de ella. Sus hijos le habían pedido que llevara una serie de juguetes, pero Draco había dicho que sólo llevaría uno por cada uno. La localización de los juguetes fue un problema, tuvo que llamar a un par de elfos para que lo ayuden. El libro favorito de Thuban estaba debajo de su cama cubierto por las almohadillas de Quidditch de Draco de segundo año. La junior snitch de Cam estaba en la habitación de Serpens al fondo de una caja de juguetes en una caja de zapatos. El dragón Serpens que vota fuego se encontraba en la biblioteca, en la repisa más alta escondida detrás de una serie de libros. Thuban debió haberlo escondido; Cam nunca escalaria tan alto. Tendría que hablar con su hijo mayor. Una diabólica sonrisa cruzó su rostro y pensó, _voy a decirle a Ginny donde encontré el dragón._ _Ella se ocupara de Thuban_. Él miró su reloj y como era casi la hora del almuerzo reducido los juguetes, los metió en un baúl y se apareció de nuevo a la casa de playa.

Draco corrió a través de la casa asolado por el pánico. Esta estaba vacía, ni siquiera los elfos respondían a su llamado. Todas las prendas de vestir y el cuna se habían ido de la habitación principal. La habitación de Thuban estaba vacía, salvo por su escoba que estaba en la cama. La habitación de Cam y Serpens también estaba vacía. Draco pensó que Ginny pudo haber cambiado de idea, pero no podía entender por qué se había ido de esta manera. Luego lo entendio - la primera prueba de que Ginny no se había ido por su propia voluntad. La manta de Serpens estaba en el suelo de la cocina. El niño no podía dormir sin ella, y lloraría sin cesar una vez que se diera cuenta que esta había desaparecido. Ginny había hecho una copia de la misma el pasado otoño, después de que ella y Draco habían gastado horas buscándola en el Callejón Diagon.

La segunda prueba que encontró fue a los elfos atados en el sótano. Los elfos no estaban seguros de quienes eras los atacantes, pero recordaban a Ginny y a los niños gritando que no querían irse. Tipsy pidió perdón a Draco, porque ella había informado a los secuestradores del encanto para quitar el hechizo rastreador que Draco había puesto en los brazaletes de sus tres hijos mayores. Los brazaletes habían sido colocados en los niños después de que Cam y Thuban había vagado fuera un día.

-Yo lo siente amo, pero el hombre oscuro dijo que cortaría la mano del brazalete de los niños, si no le daba el encanto.

Draco intentó un sinnúmero de hechizos rastreadores, pero ninguno funciono. El encanto fidelius pudo haber sido utilizado. El reporto la desaparición de su familia al Ministerio, quienes no hicieron nada, suponiendo que los elfos estaban mintiendo por orden de su amo, y que Ginny tenía miedo y aparecería al final de la semana para firmar la anulación. Draco volvió a la biblioteca de la casa y comenzó a buscar en cada uno de los libros que pudo pensar, en donde hallaría un hechizo que le ayudaría a localizar a su familia. Cuando la oscuridad apareció en la ventana, miró hacia fuera en la noche preguntándose dónde estaría su familia y acerca de cómo preparar una búsqueda.

Mientras tanto él vio como dos obscuras figuras se escabullían por el lugar, la figura más grande llevando algo en sus brazos. Sin vacilar ambos se precipitaron hasta la entrada secreta del estudio del estudio de Lucius. Una entrada utilizada solo por Mortífagos, cuando Lucio no quería que Narcissa se enterara de una reunión. Draco corrió de la biblioteca para el estudio de su padre. Pateó la puerta abierta, varita en mano. Delante de él vio a Charles Avery, a su padre, y a su tío Rodolphus Lestrange, en los brazos de su tío Rodolphus lo que parecía ser el cuerpo sin vida de su segundo hijo, Cam. Draco apuntó su varita a Lucius. -¿Qué demonios has hecho?

* * *

T/N:

¡YAY! :D

Aquí subo capitulo cuatro, yo mas feliz que ustedes, aunque no lo crean. Es que me complace que por fin pude terminar de traducirlo, después de tanta vuelta. ¿Que me dicen ustedes, eh?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus fabulosos reviews.

**Lady Du: **Jejeje, pos si, el siempre es un padre preocupado. Creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de esta historia. Ya vas a ver que pasa con Ginny. Todos deben entender que recién dio a luz y que anda un poco sensible. No se que decirte de Ron por que yo lo odio, aunque al final el termina recapacitando. u_u Espero que te guste este capi que es mas explicito. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Abrazos! :P

**Nadia Malfoy:**Pues si, Thuban extraña mucho a Draco. Creo que todo niño a esa edad cree que su papa es un héroe, e inigualable. :P

**Lola:**¡Gracias por tu apoyo! :D Me hizo muy feliz tu review. Y no te preocupes que yo estoy feliz trabajando en la historia. ;D

**LilaVanilla:**¡Je! No te preocupes que yo lo continuare hasta que los dedos me den, asi que muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo. ;D

**GachiB (Te respondo por aqui, aunque no fue review):**¡Oye ya muchas gracias por tu apoyo y opinión! ¡Que linda de verdad! Te respondo por este sistema por que mi servicio de PM esta travado, no se que le pasa. Y sabes que si te entiendo, asi que adelante, por que yo voy para largo. Si sabes que la historia va de 36 capítulos y tiene como 3 secuelas. Super larga, pero ya veremos si me dejan traducir todas, jejejeje. Y no dudes en preguntarme algo si es que no lo entiendes, ya sabes estoy abierta a sugerencias por igual. ¡Abrazos!

Y ya saben dejen sus opiniones y dudas que yo encantada las tomo en cuenta, y respondo.

Cuidense mucho, y hasta la próxima. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**What have you done?!**

-Cálmate- reverbero Rodolphus. –Está vivo. Fue solo una poción para dormir.- Rodolphus entrego al niño a Draco, y luego se acomodo, sirviéndole un shot de whiskey de fuego a cada hombre. –Siento que nos haya tomado tanto, Lucius. Tuvimos que calmar al niño primero. Bella y Narcissa me hubiesen castrado, y luego matado si lo hubiesen visto en la forma que estaba.

Cam gimió en los brazos de Draco, a lo que este se sentó en el sofá con su hijo. Narcissa y Bellatrix entraron en la habitación directo a Cam, ambas chequearon al niño por algún rasguño o herida. Se giraron y miraron reprobatoriamente a sus esposos tras descubrir moretones en los brazos el niño, e hinchazón en su muñeca izquierda. Narcissa tomo su varita y sano las magulladuras del pequeño. Pero antes de curar la muñeca del niño, le susurro algo en el oído a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix rodeo a Rodolphus frenéticamente. -¡Cómo te atreves a dejar que dañen al heredero del nombre de MI PADRE! Rompieron su muñeca y fue herido, y todavía te atreves a pararte enfrente de mi sin ni una sola marca.

-No pudimos cruzar las barreras, Bella. Quien se hubiese imaginado que los Weasley serian capaz de agredir a los suyos.- interrumpió Avery, con esperanzas de evitar la mano de Bellatrix o de Narcissa.- Hay algo bueno de todo esto; Ginevra estaba enfurecida; cuando el hombre rompió la muñeca del brazo de Cygnus, ella lo amenazo con degollarlo con un cuchillo de cocina.- negó Avery con su cabeza y observo a Lucius, Rodolphus, Draco y susurro para sí - ¿Por qué decidieron casarse con mujeres tan violentas va mas allá de mi entendimiento?

Narcissa se le unió a Draco en el sofá. Ella trato de sacar a Cam de los brazos de su padre para recibir un gruñido de "¡No, es mío!" de su hijo. Ella se tranquilizo frotando el cabello del pequeño –Debes ponerlo en la cama, cariño- le susurro.

-No dejara mi vista- declaro Draco firmemente, sosteniendo a su hijo más cerca. -¿Por qué estabas en la casa de la playa, tío Rodolphus?

Lucius miro a Draco. –Yo le pedí a él que cuidara de tu familia. Pensé que los Weasley tratarían algo, una vez que Ginevra acordara regresar. Iban a seguirlos si era necesario.- Lucius observo el rostro de su hijo. –Si hubiese sabido que iban a dañar a los niños o a Ginevra, hubiese trabajado en destruir las barreras.- Lucius camino hasta su escritorio. –Rodolphus, ¿Qué paso?-pidió este.

-Alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana, escuchamos ruidos procedentes de la casa y flashes de varitas. Tratamos de cruzar las barreras, pero no pudimos. Tres figuras con capuchas y túnica negra trajeron a Ginevra y a los tres niños mayores a la parte frontal delantera, todos ellos los cuales luchaban en contra de sus captores. El hombre que sostenía a Cygnus y Serpens torció la muñeca del niño para detenerlo. Cuando Cygnus gritó de dolor, de alguna forma Thuban se libero y ataco al hombre. Cygnus y Serpens corrieron hacia los árboles, pero Serpens fue capturado.

Avery asintió.-Cygnus debe haber visto Rodolphus, por que el corrió directo hacia él.

-Paralizaron a Thuban y a Ginevra y luego los transportaron lejos. - termino Rodolphus.

-¿Y que de Leo?- pregunto Draco.

-Nunca lo vimos. Me quede hasta que tú llegaste.- respondió Avery.

-El ya se había ido cuando yo llegue. Alguien dentro de la casa debe haberlo aparecido o llevado lejos a través del flu. Tuvo que haber sido un Weasley. Cam se movió y ligeramente abrió los ojos. Viendo a Draco este sonrió y luego frunció el ceno.

–Papi. Te amo. Encuentra a mami, por favor.

-

Ginny estaba acostada en la cama con Thuban y Serpens. Las lágrimas aun corrían por las mejillas de Serpens, a pesar de que estaba durmiendo. Leo estaba en la cuna, al lado de la cama. La puerta se abrió y Molly entro. Ginny le grito a su madre. - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Cam esta perdido, y mis otros hijos están asustados!

-Los Malfoy tienen a Cam, o Cygnus como ellos lo llaman.- respondió Molly.

-¡Llévanos de vuelta a la casa de la playa!

-No estás pensando bien, Ginny. Tendremos a un medi-mago que vendrá mañana. No puedes querer quedarte con los Malfoy. Una anulación es tu única esperanza para una vida feliz.

-¿No estoy pensando bien? ¿Es porque me quiero quedar con Draco, cierto? ¡Lárgate! Y déjame con mis hijos _Malfoy_.

-Ginny, necesitas ver razón. Draco tenía a Mortífagos custodiando la casa. Si no hubiésemos tenido barreras, ellos hubiesen robado a los niños.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Yo iba a volver con él. Tal vez los estaban observando a ustedes.

-No, corazón. Los Malfoy estaban tras tus hijos. Eso era de lo que se trataba tu matrimonio con Draco, proveerlo con niños mágicamente fuertes, y saludables. Necesitas liberarte, y tus hijos de su control. –Molly cerró la puerta.

Ella bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba llena de magos gritando. Sus gemelos, Fred y George lucían bastante deprimidos. Bill estaba enfurecido. Arthur enojado. Seamus Finnigan y Jimmy Peakes lucían asustados. Hermione y Ron lucían aburridos.

-Ellos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, Bill. No me gusto la idea de amarrar a los elfos pero tenía que hacerse. – grito Hermione.

-Todos ustedes se han vuelto locos- declaro Bill incrédulo de Hermione, Ron, Seamus, y Jimmy. –Serpens esta aterrorizado, y Thuban no confiara en ninguno de nosotros otra vez. Perdieron a Cam y Ginny quiere lanzarles maldiciones que los lleven directo al infierno. Lo cual pienso que es una brillante idea.

-¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?- pregunto Ron. - Ella iba a regresar con Malfoy. Algo tenía que hacerse.

-Entonces, ¿secuestrar brutalmente a Ginny y a sus hijos era la respuesta?- Molly estaba enfurecida con su hijo menor. Ron pareció temblar cuando su madre se le acerco.

-No- consiguió decir Ron.

-La han mandado directamente hacia sus brazos. Ella lo está alabando a él y maldiciéndonos a nosotros. ¿Por qué no pudieron usar el cerebro por una vez?

Hermione interrumpió con la esperanza de esclarecer a la matriarca Weasley. –El plan era dar la impresión de que extraños se llevaban a Ginny y a los niños. Para que los Malfoy nos perdieran la pista.-intervino Hermione.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que niños tan pequeños iban a dar tanta pelea?- Dijo Seamus mientras frotaba sus heridas.

- Merlín, ¿Qué estaban pensando?- Grito Bill, aproximándose a su hermano menor. – ¿Cómo se atrevieron a herir a los niños?-Bill tomo a Ron y lo zarandeó. Arthur separo a sus hijos.

-¡Paren! Esto no está ayudando en nada.- declaro Arthur.- Ron, tu debiste haber discutido esto con tu madre o conmigo primero, pero ya está hecho, ahora necesitamos saber cuál es el siguiente paso.-Arthur dirigió a todos a las sillas y ellos se sentaron. –Primero, nadie hará nada antes de hablar con Molly o yo. Ginny ha pasado por suficiente. Estamos tratando de ayudarla, no de empeorar las cosas.- Arthur regreso a ver a su aun enojada esposa. –Molly, cariño, ¿podrías, por favor, hacernos te?- Ella resoplo ante su marido. -Podrás darle a Ron y a sus compañeros de crimen una buena reprimenda después de que arreglemos este desastre.

Molly sirvió te frente a todos.-Tendremos a un medi-mago mañana para que revise a Ginny. El debe ser capaz de remover cualquier hechizo al que se encuentre sometida.

-¿Y si no es un hechizo Molly?-Intervino Hermione. –Recuerdo una vez haber aprendido en la escuela muggle que personas que han sido cautivas por mucho tiempo pueden crear dependencia a sus captores.

-Mañana veremos que dice el medi-mago.-respondió Arthur. –Tenemos un par de problemas que debemos tratar ahora. Primero, los Mafloy trataran de obtener a los otros niños. No es seguro que ellos salgan de la casa. Segundo, necesitas averiguar una forma de devolver a Cam ha Ginny.

--

Thuban caminaba por la casa despacio y silencioso. El sabía que las ventanas y puertas estaban aseguradas contra un escape. El había escuchado a su abuela diciendo que estaban en la sede de la vieja orden. Si el recordaba las historias correctamente, el porta retrato de la hermana de su tátara abuelo colgaba en el salón principal cubierto por una cortina.

Despacio se acerco a las cortinas del retrato, las abrió y con un golpe, susurro- Señora Black, necesito su ayuda. Por favor este tranquila, ellos me encerraran en mi habitación si me encuentran aquí.

-Abre completamente las cortinas, niño – Este hizo lo que se le pidió. El porta retrato se quedo sin aliento. – ¿Quién eres tú, niño?

-Soy Thuban Malfoy. Mi padre es Draco y mi abuela es Narcissa. Necesito su ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa niño? ¡Habla rápido!

-Necesito saber si mi padre sabe que estoy aquí, y ver si él tiene a Ca… Cygnus.

-No tengo ningún porta retrato en la Manor de los Malfoy. Si Cygnus es tu hermano, ¿el es mayor o más joven que tú?

-Mi hermano es un ano menor a mí. ¿Hay algún porta retrato de mi tatar abuelo aquí, o alguno porta retrato que también este en Black Hall o la Manor Lestrange?

-Phineas Negellus está en ambas, aquí y en Black Hall, ¿Por qué?

-Porque si usted le dice a el Señor Phineas Nigellus, el podrá decirle a mi tátara abuelo Cygnus.

-¿Esta Cygnus en la Manor Malfoy?

Thuban arrugo la cara y hablo con veneno en su voz. –No, pero de alguna forma el habla con mi papa. El es un gran chismoso. Me han pegado millones de veces por él. Ya es tiempo que haga algo bueno.

El porta retrato de la Senora Black frunció el seno, -Cygnus nunca fue un partidario de la disciplina. El consentía a sus hijas y solo las castigaba cuando no hacían uso de las buenas costumbres. ¿Qué es lo que haces, que lo hace informarle a tu padre?

-Contestarle a mi mami, a la Abuela, a la tia Bella, y llamar con un nombre malo a Greggie.

-Tienes la boca de tu padre.- El retrato sonrió. –Le informare a Phineas. Ahora, vuelve a la cama.

Draco, Lucius, y Cam se sentaron el vestíbulo del Ministerio, manteniéndose atentos a la vista de cabello pelirrojo. Draco fue el primero en notarlos. Le dijo a Cam que se quedara con Lucius. Tomo aire profundamente y rápidamente se acerco a Ron y Arthur. –¡Aléjate de nosotros, Malfoy!- escupió Ron.

-Yo se que ustedes tomaron a Ginny y a tres de mis hijos en contra de su voluntad. –señaló a Lucius y a Cam. -Háganle saber que yo tengo a Cam y que está bien.-Explico Draco calmadamente.

-Tú no sabes nada, papanatas. Deja a mi familia en paz, y eso incluye a mi hermana y a sus hijos. Ahora salte de mi camino. No soporto verte.-Ron trato de empujar a Draco a un lado, pero Draco lo agarro y lo zarandeo.

-Déjame acabar, maldito cretino.

-Suelta a mi hijo.-Arthur sostenía su varita de un lado de la garganta de Draco. Draco soltó a Ron pero bloqueo su camino.

-No vine aquí a confrontarte. Yo se que va a tomar algún tiempo recuperar al resto de mi familia, y quiero que los niños estén cómodos.- coloco una maleta en las manos de Ron y le mostro a Arthur el contenido de esta. –Esta es la manta de Serpens. Estoy seguro que ha estado llorando por ella, y aquí está su dragón favorito. Los libros son de Thuban, y aquí hay una carta para Ginny.-Ron voto la maleta al piso. Draco gruño ante esto. – ¡No seas imbécil! Tómala. Yo no soy estúpido para mandarte objetos hechizados con un ciento de testigos alrededor. Hazlos chequear por algún hechizo rastreador si te parece.- Arthur recogió la maleta y se fue por el pasillo. Draco regreso a Lucius y a Cam.

Draco tomo a Cam. Lucius se levanto, y el grupo salió del Ministerio. Cam observo de cerca al cuello de Draco, y chequeo por si encontraba algún daño. –Papa, ¿Dolió la varita del abuelo? –pregunto Cam.

Lucius susurro a Draco. –Debió haberse quedado con tu madre.

-No, Cam. Tu abuelo no realizo ningún hechizo.-y después susurro Draco devuelta a su padre. –El no dejara mi vista.

--

El joven medi-mago salió de la habitación con Molly. –Ella está bien. Los muggles le llaman síndrome de Estocolmo. Ella quería volver a el por miedo. Una vez que ella entienda que él no la puede herir más, ella querrá quedarse con ustedes. –Dijo el medi-mago

-¿Cómo la ayudamos?- pregunto Molly.

-Empezare extrayendo memorias y colocándolas en un pensadero para verlas con ella. Ustedes solo necesitan asegurarle que ella junto con los niños estarán bien, y seguro de los Malfoy.

-Pero ellos tienen su segundo hijo.-dijo Molly.

-Debo tener suficiente información de las memorias de Ginny para el miércoles, entonces ustedes podrán solicitar a la corte que se lo devuelvan. Volveré esta tarde.

-Gracias, Curador Mankey.- Molly acompañó al medi-mago hasta la puerta y después de cerrarla regreso a donde estaba Hermione.- Fue sabio traer a un medi-mago joven que fuese de sangre muggle. Tuviste razón, Hermione. Viejos medi-magos no entienden enfermedades mentales.

-Entonces, ¿ella acepto que tiene un problema? –solicito Hermione.

-Sí, sí. Informaremos a Arthur y a Ron de que informen lo arreglado a la corte. Yo me hare cargo de los niños hasta que ella este saludable de nuevo.

-Eso es buenas noticias.

Arthur se apareció en la casa de Londres. -¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

-El medi-mago ha encontrado el problema de Ginny y sabe cómo arreglarlo. –Molly abrazo felizmente a su esposo. Su felicidad cambio cuando Fleur entro en la habitación un Serpens llorando.

Arthur saco una manta azul y el dragón de la bolsa en su mano. El pequeño niño abrazo los elementos. Sus sollozos se detuvieron instantáneamente. Apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Fleur y al instante se quedo dormido.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Arthur?-pregunto Molly.

-Draco los llevo al Ministerio. – Molly lucia preocupada.- Hice que revisaran todo por maldiciones y hechizos. No había nada. El me dio cosas para Thuban también.

-¿Le dijo que teníamos a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, el se lo imagino. No importa. Yo ya había enviado nuestra protesta ante la corte antes de verlo.

Thuban entro en la habitación, miro a su hermano pequeño, viendo la manta en las manos de Serpens se giro hacia Arthur. - ¿Tiene el a Cam?

-¿Quién tiene a Cam, Thuban?- pregunto Arthur con desconcierto.

-Mi papa. ¿Tiene mi papa a Cam?-Arthur asintió.

-Bien.

--

Draco, Lucius y tres abogados estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de conferencias. El señor Westfalt tenía pelo corto, gris y parecía estar en sus cuarenta. El sénior Cornwell tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro y parecía en sus cincuenta, y el señor Harper tenía cabello rojizo medio largo, y parecía en sus veinte. La pared detrás de ellos era de vidrio y Draco veía a Cam jugando con su secretaria en la habitación de alado de vez en cuando.

-La protesta de los Weasley reclama que la señora Malfoy esta mentalmente enferma, debido a años de abuso emocional en las manos de señor Draco Malfoy. Quieren la custodia de los cuatro niños- informo el sénior Westfalt.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen de sus reclamos?-pregunto Draco.

-No lo sabemos por este momento, Señor Malfoy.- respondió el Señor Cornwell.-Pero mientras es probable que puedan demostrar enfermedad mental, es muy difícil que puedan probar razón.

-Sabemos que los primeros dos medi-magos en revisar a la Señora Malfoy la consideran saludable, sin signos de abuso físico o emocional. Tenemos ya sus testimonios.- agrego el Señor Harper.

-Eso significa poco, Senor Malfoy. Usted no puede asegurar que pasara en la corte. Sabremos el miércoles quien será nuestro juez. Si el o ella no son partidarios de la ley de matrimonio in primer lugar, usted perderá automáticamente. –respondió el Senor Westfalt. –Yo realmente pienso que la mejor forma de ganar la custodia de los niños es dejar a los Weasley probar que Ginevra está mentalmente enferma. No hay razón para cualquier juez le de la custodia a los abuelos sobre el padre, y una vez que usted los tenga, ni un solo juez le regresara los niños a la madre con un historial de enfermedad mental.

Draco se levanto, se acerco a la pared de vidrio y observo a Cam. El pequeño miro y sonrió a su padre. Draco hablo suavemente pero con firmeza. –No voy a ayudar a los Weasley a poner a Ginny en Sant Mungo. Vamos a luchar por ella.

Lucius golpeo las manos sobre la mesa.- Draco debes ser razonable, esta es la mejor forma para ti de conseguir a tus hijos.

Draco se volvió hacia Lucius, y gruñó. – Padre, Gin está bien. Además, ¿Sabes el daño emocional que le causaría a mis hijos si su madre fuese etiquetada de tal manera? – Draco regreso a ver a Cam. –Yo fui al colegio con Longbottom, Padre. Era un desastre. Así que, pelearemos por Ginny.

-¡Draco!- Lucius gruño. –Es lo mejor para tus hijos permanecer contigo. Esa es la cuestión más importante ahora. Podemos pelear por Ginevra luego.

-Lo mejor para mis hijos es tener a su padre y a su madre. Ginevra no me perdonara si no la ayudo, porque yo soy el único que puede. Yo la puse en esta posición, y yo voy a ayudarla.

El Señor Westfalt negó con la cabeza. –Usted está tomando un camino, Señor Malfoy, pero que quiere que hagamos?

-Quiero que prueben que los Weasley solo reclaman que Ginny está mentalmente enferma porque ella decidió volver conmigo. Esa es la verdad después de todo. Tendré a toda mi familia devuelta después de este juicio. –dijo Draco determinadamente.

-Draco, No estoy de acuerdo con tu enfoque. Tenemos que luchar por los niños,- demando Lucius.

Draco observo a su padre. –Entonces presenta tu propio reclamo, Padre, y pelea por los niños.

El señor Westfalt sonrió a Draco. –Excelente idea, Señor Malfoy. Sus padres pueden luchar por la custodia de sus hijos en contra de los Weasley. Sera lo mejor utilizar una empresa jurídica diferente a la demanda.

Lucius sonrió.-Me pondré en contacto con mis abogados de una vez.

--

El medi-mago Mankey observo hacia la taza del pensadero. Suspiro un par de veces y luego llamo a su compañero, el sanador Rogers.

-Este esta difícil, Ian. Estaba tan seguro de que ella era como las otras mujeres de matrimonios arreglados, pero no puedo encontrarlo.- Sanador Mankey miro perplejo a su compañero.

-Muéstrame el recuerdo más cercano a abuso que tenga.

Los dos jóvenes medi-magos pusieron sus rostros en el tazón. Estaban ahora de pie en un salón de apariencia bastante femenina.

--

La habitación tenia una bahía de ventana completa, con asiento, de la cual se podía observar un jardín. Habia un sofá, dos sillones, mesas bajas, y una mesa de café, las cuales se encontraban frente a una hermosa chimenea de mármol. Justo encima habia una fotografía de toda la familia Weasley menos del esposo de Ginny. El resto de las fotografías que habían encima eran de un niño recién nacido de ocho meses de edad.

Sentada en frente a la pequeña ventana, donde había un escritorio, estaba Ginny escribiendo. Una campana sono y ella se giro en su silla. Un bebe rubio de ocho meses gateaba directo hacia la chimenea. Ginny se levanto de la silla, revelando su pansa de 6 meses de embarazo.

-Thuban, detente.- El bebe continuo hacia la chimenea. –Thuban, ¡NO!- grito. Ella tomo su varita y la sento hacia abajo. A Thuban le encantaba ser levitado, y lo veía como una recompensa. Un buen padre nunca aturdiría a su hijo. Asi que ella corrió tras el. El bebe se rio y gateo mas rápido. Ginny lo tomo en brazos segundos antes de que llegara finalmente a la chimenea. Ella hablo con el bebe reprendiéndolo. –No es gracioso, Thuban. Eso estuvo mal, Voy a tener que comprar un corral muggle para ti.

-¿Por qué no utilizas un encantamiento y lo confinas a una área limitada de la habitación?- Draco apareció en la puerta sonriendo. Thuban comenzó a desesperarse en los brazos de Ginny.

-Pa, - grito Thuban. Ginny lo puso en el suelo, y este gateo rápidamente hasta tu padre.

Niños magos promedios eran más avanzados que muggles, pero Thuban parecía tener una inteligencia superior a el niño mago promedio. En la opinión de su padre y sus abuelos, el decía ser. Thuban era un Malfoy después de todo, y su descendencia era de segunda a ninguno. Despues de un par de copas de fuerte whiskey de fuego, Lucius incluso admitiría que la familia Weasley era inteligente. Lo cual probablemente es la razón por los cual los Weasley son un buen rival. No seria un divertida rivalidad si fuesen algunos cretinos.

Draco coloco a un sonriente Thuban en su regazo mientras Ginny observaba al par. –Ese encantamiento no funciona mas en el,- le sonrió a Draco mientras este besaba y abrazaba a Thuban. –Me sorprende que Lucius no te informara de ello,- continúo. –Thuban ha escapado de ambos, de Narcissa y mi encantamiento de confín para atacar su diario el Profeta en la mañana. Después de que Lucius hizo una declaración de que nosotras brujas éramos incapaces de poner un simple encantamiento, el mismo puso uno en Thuban.- Ella sonrió. –En minutos Thuban estaba atacando el periódico de nuevo. La cara que puso Lucius era invaluable. No podía decidirse si debía premiar a Thuban con orgullo, por que su nieto era mágicamente talentoso, o si debía reprender a tu madre y a mí por burlarnos de él, al no ser capaz de poner un simple encantamiento.

Ella tomo el pergamino de su escritorio y se lo entrego a su esposo. – ¿Te gustaría sentarte y discutir esto?-pregunto ella. El levanto un ceja. –Es niño.- respondió ella mientras caminaban hacia el sofá. Draco coloco a Thuban en el suelo y ayudo a Ginny a sentarse, antes de sentarse el mismo y desenrollar el pergamino. Una vez en el piso, Thuban se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa de café y camino alrededor de ella. Draco sonrió con orgullo al pequeño niño y Ginny suspiro. Ella le susurro al oído. –Sí, puedes estar feliz todo lo que quieras, pero yo soy la que tiene que perseguirlo todo el día.- Draco sonrió. –No es gracioso. El se está haciendo cada vez más rápido. – Regreso a ver su creciente vientre. –Y yo estoy cada vez más lenta.

-¿Amor? – pregunto él, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella y atrayéndola a su peso, mientras leía el pergamino. ¿Sabías que Cygnus fue el nombre de mi Abuelo Black?

-Si, Narcissa ha sido de gran ayuda y agradable conmigo, pensé que sería una buena cosa hacer esto por ella.

-Cygnus será entonces.- dijo él besando su mejilla. Se abrazaron en el sofá por algún tiempo antes de que él se iluminara y frotara su vientre. – Lo nombrare, Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy después de mis dos Abuelos.

Ginny se aparto de él. – ¡Yo soy la que te ayuda a decir su segundo nombre! ¡Y no será Abraxas!

El resoplo ante esto. –Es mi derecho como el padre de nombrar al niño. Su segundo nombre será Abraxas.

Ella comenzó a levantarse y él la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo. -También es mi derecho como tu esposo obtener una buena sesión de besos después de un duro día de trabajo.- Él la besó, ella le mordió el labio. Él gruñó, pero entonces comenzó a mordisquear su oreja. -Lo siento,- susurró. -¿Puedo nombrar a nuestro segundo hijo después de mis abuelos?

-Voy a pensarlo, Draco.-

-Por favor, ¡Gin! No es como que te este pidiendo que lo nombremos Lucius. -

--

Los dos Sanadores entraron a un segundo recuerdo.

Dos pequeños rubios de edad cinco, y cuatro anos corrían por los alrededores de un lago. Sobre una manta de picnic cercana, una mujer pelirroja jugaba a las palmadas con un pequeño rubio de dos años. El niño jugando con la mujer vestía una capa que en el bolsillo derecho de esta, estaban bordadas las iníciales CMA. Los niños jugando en los bordes tenían puesto unos pantalones gastados, y camisetas blancas avejentadas. La familia reía y disfrutaba hasta que un rubio de edad, de cabello largo vestido en un traje negro con una serpiente en la cabeza de su bastón se les acerco.

-¡Thuban! ¡Cygnus! ¡Vengan aquí! –Grito el hombre. Los niños corrieron hacia él. Observando sus atuendos. –Vallan a la casa y arréglense. Díganle a Tipsy que los vista y usen la escalera trasera. No quiero a nadie viéndolos lucir como mendigos. – Los niños regresaron a ver a su madre por confirmación antes de correr a hacer lo que les mandaba su abuelo. El hombre sonrió al niño de dos años junto a ella, pero luego observo la capa que tenia pues. Chasqueo los dedos y un elfo domestico apareció. –Lleva a Serpens a la Manor. Vístelo en su propia ropa.- La joven madre de la manta se removió un poco, pero logro concentrar sus fuerzas. - ¿Hay algún problema, Lucius?

-Si, Ginevra.- el gruñó. - ¿Te gustaría explicarme porque mis nietos estaban vestidos como mendigos?

-Thuban y Cygnus estaban jugando en las orillas del lago (hay mucho lodo). Es un desperdicio arruinar ropa fina para jugar. Y Serpens disfruta el hecho de que ahora le queda la ropa vieja de Cygnus.- Declaro ella con firmeza, y desafío en su voz.

-¡Eres una inútil! ¡Tú, chica estúpida! Ni si quiera puedes producir más niños.- Susurro Lucius, venenosas palabras hacia ella, y enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- Escoria Weasley, yo debí…

-¿Hay algún problema, padre?- los interrumpió Draco forzosamente, caminando hacia el lado de Ginny y tomando su mano.

-Después de seis años, y aun tu esposa sigue teniendo problemas con la vestimenta apropiada para tus hijos. –Gruñó Lucius.

-Ya veo. Ginevra y yo discutiremos eso entonces, padre. –Draco giro Ginny alejándose de Lucius. – ¡Buen día, padre!

--

-Podemos usarlas. Podemos ponerlas juntas con un par de otros recuerdos, y hacer que parezca que la golpea y se fuerza dentro de ella en la primera (Esta hablando acerca de sexo). Y en la segunda sustituiremos a su suegro con su esposo.

El sanador Mankey lo observó sorprendido. -¿Queremos modificar sus recuerdos?

-Solo los que están en el pensadero; que son los que le mostraremos al juez. – Respondió Ian.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso.

-Podemos y lo haremos. Habrá un montón de dinero envuelto en la anulación de estos matrimonios arreglados. Si perdemos el caso Malfoy, no obtendremos otro como este. ¡Ahora, cámbialos!

* * *

T/N:

Espero hallan disfrutado mucho del cap. ^_~

Quiero a agradecerle a;

**Lynn**: ¡Hey! Pensé que habías desaparecido. Muchas gracias por leerme. A pesar de haberme cambiado de ship, tu eres uno de mis más fieles lectores, y por eso gracias. ^_^

**Alexander Malfoy Black**: ¡Hola! Y perdón por dejarte así, yo me imagino la cantidad de probabilidades que se deben crear en tu cabeza al terminar de leer un capitulo así. ¡Pero no me mates! Te juro que yo solo cumplo con mi deber de traducir capitulo por capitulo, ya no es culpa que el cap. termine de esa forma. Y pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu; Narcissa y Lucius están muy metidos en la relación, y creo que es porque Ginny antes no tenía mucha voz propia, y pues Draco no se levantaba ante sus padres, pero ya verás como todo va a cambiar. Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero tus comentarios. :D

**Nadia Malfoy**: ¡Hola! ¡Ooops! Lo siento por tenerte esperando. Espero que aun no hayas muerto. xD! Te prometo que todo es parte de la emoción de la historia, y que todo evolucionara para bien. ;P

**Queen Lo Morgan**: Hola! Y de nada, ya sabes que yo me doy por bien servida. Me gusta hacer esto, y que bien que este ayudando. Así que a ti full gracias por tu apoyo.

**Malina**: Hola. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario. Si, te puedo decir por experiencia propia que la historia es súper entretenida. Yo disfrute mucho de ella cuando la leí por primera vez, y ahora disfruto muchísimo traduciéndola. Y si te fijaste! Los pequeños tienen nombres de estrellas y constelaciones, supongo que es algo obvio viendo el nombre de Draco, Sirius y la familia Black entera.

**Lady Du:** Hola, tu. Pues se que con este capítulo he saciado tu curiosidad de saber si Cam vive o muere, hehehehe. El pobre de Draco por lo menos tiene el consuelo de su pequeño. Al menos le dejaron uno. Sin duda, esta es la parte en que yo odio a los Weasley más que nunca, bah! pero se me pasa luego. Ya vas a ver por qué te lo digo. Abrazos! ^_~ (Y muchísimas ¡gracias por leer!)

**Jane Malfoy:** Hola! Ja! y la pregunta es ?Quien no se derrite viendo a Drakie-pooh siendo un papa y esposo tan tierno? Yo lo adoro, xD! Y entiendo tu odio con Lucius, pero esperemos a saber ahora que sientes por los Weasley. A mi parecer ellos la deben mas en este momento, pero ya seguiremos viendo más adelante... ^_^ (Cuídate, y ¡gracias por leer!)

*Una pregunta, ¿ustedes prefieren que responda a sus reviews de esta forma, o que lo haga de forma individual por el servicio de PM que da ? Espero sus respuestas, y deacuerdo a lo que diga la mayoria, lo hare de ahora en adelante.

Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a **Community:** **Traducciones** y su** Manager: Leon Jact**, por agregar esta historia a su lista. Me siento muy alagada, en verdad.

Asi que cuidense mucho, y por favor, comenten. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_

_Les recuerdo que **"What Is Love, Aniway?"** es originalmente una historia hecha en INGLES, escrita por **Dagforever. Yo solo TRADUZCO.**_

**

* * *

Thuban To The Rescue**

Ginny se sentó en la sala de estar con Hermione, Parvati Patil Corner, y Luna Lovegood. Molly las había invitado con la esperanza de animar a Ginny, y así tal vez podrían hablar algo de sentido en Ginny. Las mujeres habían estado hablando de sus años de escuela por una hora, antes de que la plática se volviese acerca del matrimonio de Ginny.

-No entiendo Ginny, el matrimonio se basa en el amor. Nadie puede ser feliz en un matrimonio sin amor, - le aconsejó Luna.

- Nosotros tenemos mucho más que amor, Luna. Él ha sido un amigo para mí estos últimos años. Él trabaja para hacerme feliz,- respondió Ginny.

-Ginny, tu sólo piensas que lo necesitas. Muchas personas se apegan a sus captores. Necesitas tiempo,- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –Hermione, escúchame. Nunca fui su prisionera. Yo era libre de ir y venir. Lo necesito porque es un buen esposo y un padre excelente para nuestros hijos.

Lavender Brown Goyle entro en la habitación. Saludo a Ginny. – Que agradable verte Ginny. Draco tuvo a Gary en la Manor ayer. Cam está bien, te echa de menos y a sus hermanos, pero está disfrutando ser el mejor amigo de su padre. Draco lleva al niño donde sea que valla.

Ginny le sonrió a Lavender. –Es maravilloso escuchar eso. Sabía que Draco mantendría a Cammy cerca de él. – Ginny suspiro; echaba de menos a su segundo hijo, pero estaba feliz de que Draco tuviese a alguien a quien abrazar durante este tiempo difícil. Ella pasaba una gran cantidad de horas, sí misma, abrazando a uno de sus pequeños, disfrutando de la paz y el confort que su amor le brindaban.

Thuban y Greggie Goyle, un pequeño de 6 años de edad con cabello obscuro y la forma delgada de Lavender, asomaron sus cabezas en la puerta a la sala. –Mami,- Thuban dijo con dulzura. –¿Podemos Greggie y yo jugar en la habitación de arriba? Serpens y Gary siguen derribando nuestro castillo.- Ginny asintió y los chicos salieron corriendo.

-Me alegro que hallas venido y hallas traído a tus pequeños, Lav. Thuban ha extrañado mucho jugar con Greggie.

-Yo encantada, Ginny. Greggie me ha estado molestando sobre Thuban también.

-¿Cómo va todo contigo?-pregunto Ginny. Ella sabía que Lavender había aplicado para una anulación de su matrimonio con Greg Goyle. No era una sorpresa para nadie.

Lavender sonrió a Ginny. –Voy bien. Vivir con mis padres es un dolor de cabeza, pero será solo por un corto tiempo, espero. La madre de Greg está hablando con él para que me la casa de Cambridge.

-Estoy segura que es complicado, Lav. Pero es mejor que permanecer casada con Goyle.- intervino Hermione en un tono compasivo.

-Merlín, ¡Sí!

Hermione se asombro de Ginny. – Vez, Ginny. Lavender es feliz sin Goyle. Podría ser lo mismo para ti si dejas a Malfoy.

Lavender se giro hacia Hermione con la boca abierta. – La relación de Draco y Ginny no puede ser comparada con la mía y la de Greg. Greg me trataba como basura. Yo para él no era más que una baratija que guindaba en su brazo, un lugar para hacer bebes, y la persona que criaba sus hijos.

-Eso suena como el matrimonio de Ginny y Draco también,- respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-Eso no es lo que yo vi. Draco la trataba maravillosamente. El se aseguraba de que ella fuera la "Bella" de toda fiesta de sociedad."

Pavarti regreso a ver a su vieja amiga. –Nosotros solo veíamos lo que ocurría en público.

Lavender suspiro, -Si, eso fue lo que todos vimos, pero se te olvidan dos cosas Pavarti. Primero, Ginny y yo tuvimos muchas conversaciones privadas en el último año.- Lavender sonrió, -Además Thuban ve alguna de las cosas que pasan en privado, y él es el mejor amigo de Greggie. De acuerdo con Thuban, la atención de Draco con Ginny en todos los sábados en las fiestas de sociedad, continúa en la Manor. –Lavender noto que Ginny se estaba sonrojando y la molesto. – Ustedes siempre dejaban los bailes cerca de las 11 de la noche, Ginny. ¿Por qué Draco y tú necesitaban descansar los domingos hasta tarde en las mañanas?

-Nosotros disfrutamos de nuestros sábados en las noches.- Sonrió Ginny.

-No puedes disfrutar de tener relaciones con Malfoy, Gin –dijo Hermione con desprecio en su voz.

-Yo más que lo disfruto. Y espero con ansias. Draco es muy talentoso en esa área.- miro al rostro de Hermione y Lavender. –Draco no cree en rapiditos. El se toma su tiempo y se asegura de que ambos nos disfrutemos completamente.

Hermione suspiro, -No se puede construir un matrimonio sobre sexo.

-¡Sexo realmente bueno! ¡Claro que se puede! –declaro Lavender con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. –Pero lamentablemente a mí me toco un despreocupado Slytherin, a los que les gustan los rapiditos. ¡Merlín, yo estaba feliz de que él tuviese una amante! Quería hacer una fiesta el día que me entere que mi segundo seria un niño. Yo sabía que Goyle no me tocaría más después de eso. No puedo esperar a obtener la anulación, dejar todo esto tras de mí y disfrutar del sexo de nuevo.

Pavarti rio, y le sonrió a Lavender –Adrian Pucey ha estado lamentando el hecho de no haber solicitado tu mano durante años. Estoy segura de te estará llamando por el flu después de que la anulación sea definitiva.

-Espero que sí, maldito imbécil tomo mi virginidad, me follo hasta que nos graduamos y luego me abandono. El mejor folle que he tenido. Vamos a tener que ir a su casa. No puedo tener a Greggie o Gary interrumpiéndonos. – La cara de Lavender se ilumino. –caray, tal vez debería dejar que Greg tenga a los niños uno o dos días a la semana.

Lavender siempre había sido una tarta (una fácil) en la escuela, pero ella evitaba sexo con Greg. Una vez ella le había dicho a Ginny que el sexo con Greg era como un trabajo. No había juego previo y Greg terminaba muchísimo antes de que ella si quiera empezara. Temprano en su matrimonio, cuando Draco llegaba a casa después de una noche bebiendo con sus amigos, este llegaba a la cama, le sacaba las bragas, y después de unas cuantos empujones terminaba. Ginny le dio una poción para ponerlo sobrio la tercera vez que se acerco a su cama borracho. –Bebe esto o lárgate, si vamos a tener relaciones será agradable para ambos.- le informo ella. Desde ese día, Draco tenía a un elfo domestico que pusiera la poción en su mesita de noche las dos veces al mes que el salía con sus amigos. Ginny odiaba la idea de que solo uno de ellos disfrutara del sexo, y se preguntaba como Lavender pudo soportar siete años.

Luna susurro, -Teddy Nott no fue malo, pero Ernie Macmillan fue sorprendentemente increíble.

-Kevin no era malo, Eddie no se tomaba el tiempo de aprender, Terry solo se preocupaba de su propio placer, pero Michael es el mejor. – añadió Parvati.

-Por supuesto que te sientes de esa manera acerca de tu marido, Parvati,- Luna echó a reír. -Así que Ginny, vas a irte a lo seguro, como Parvati y decir que Draco fue el mejor- Ginny asintió. -Entonces, ¿quién fue el segundo mejor?- preguntó Luna.

Ginny se sonrojó como todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. -Sólo he estado con Draco.

Las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas y regresaron a verse entre ellas. -Bueno, Ginny, entonces tendremos que hechizar a Seamus, Neville, y Dean,- afirmó Lavender.

-¿no puedo creerte que ellos dijeran eso?- cuestiono Ginny. Todas las mujeres asintieron. Ginny miró a Hermione. -Hermione, si están todos resueltos en conseguir que Draco salga de mi vida, déjenle saber que esos tres mintieron acerca de haber dormido conmigo.

-Draco utilizara una maldición imperdonable en ellos. No estoy segura de cual,- confirmó Parvati.

Hermione rodo los ojos. - ¿Sólo Azkaban va a mantenerte alejada de Malfoy? ¡No te entiendo!

-Tengo cuatro hijos con él, y él dijo que cambiaria para hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

-¿Es bueno contigo?- Hermione suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Él era bueno contigo cuando no te permitía llevar a tus hijos ver a tu familia?

Lavender se trasladó junto a Ginny. -Ginny, recuerdo la noche que Draco decidió prohibirte que lleves a los niños donde tus padres. Estuvo en mi casa durante horas hablando con Greg, Blaise, y Vincent -. Lav miró a Hermione. -Ron tiene la culpa, sabias. Le debe de haber llevado horas enseñarle a Thuban a decir "hurón".

Molly se quedo sin aliento mientras caminaba en la habitación. -Ginny, ¿Ron enseño a Thuban a llamar a Draco hurón, cuando tenía dos años?"

-Sí, y le enseñó otras cosas también,- confirmo Ginny. -De alguna manera, Ron se aseguraba de que Thuban dijera algo para molestar Draco cada vez que regresábamos de la madriguera.

Molly puso el té y pastas en la mesa. -Si me lo hubieses dicho, yo lo hubiera detenido.

-Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta.- Ginny miró a su té. Ella tenía la culpa también. Ella debió haber sabido que tramaba Ron cuando empezó a querer jugar con Thuban.

--

Thuban y Greggie hablaban mientras caminaban por la casa hasta llegar al tercer piso.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí, cuando tu papi y mami reciban el _nuló_? preguntó Greggie.

-¿Qué es el _nuló_?- Thuban parecía perplejo.

-Cuando tu papi y mami viven en casas diferentes para siempre. Vivimos con la abuela y el abuelo Brown ahora, pero la abuela Goyle dijo que nos mudaremos a una casa diferente una vez que se dé el _nuló_ de mi papi y mami. -Greggie salto junto a su amigo.

-Mi mami no quiere _nular_ a mi papá. Su familia quiere que ella lo haga. Nosotros vamos a volver con mi papá a la Manor, pronto,- dijo Thuban con confianza.

-No es tan malo el _nuló_. Mi papi pasa todo el sábado con Gary y conmigo. La abuela Goyle dijo que él iba a pasar todos los sábados con nosotros. Iremos a un partido de los Falcons la próxima semana. El nunca nos había llevado a uno antes.

-Mi papá me ha llevado a montones de partidos de los Falcons, y el siempre pasa todo el día los sábados con nosotros hasta que es hora de un ball (N/T: fiesta de sociedad). Además, el llega temprano a casa el jueves y vuela con Cam y conmigo. El juega con nosotros un poco todos los días.

-¡Caray! Tu papa hace un montón de cosas con ustedes. Yo a veces no veo a mi papa en todo el día- dijo Greggie con envidia.

Thuban se detuvo frente a un conjunto de puertas dobles. -Greggie quédate aquí y velad que no venga nadie. Esta es la habitación de mis abuelos.

-¿Estás buscando por dulces ocultos?- preguntó Greggie lamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, estoy buscando por ellos,- mintió Thuban.

Su corazón se aceleró como se deslizó en la habitación. Se dirigió al un closet, ubicado en el más profundo rincón. Fue a través de las cajas de zapatos, una por una hasta encontrarlo. Sonrió con orgullo mientras sacaba la varita de Ginny de la caja. El deseo de agitar la varita y hacer un poco de magia era abrumador. Pero de alguna manera se sobrepuso. No podía ser atrapado. Puso la varita en la cintura de sus pantalones y salió de la habitación. –No encontré nada,- dijo Thuban después de salir, y los dos muchachos caminaron hacia las escaleras a una habitación del segundo piso.

Él y Greggie estaban jugando con caballeros mágicos y caballos cuando escucharon a alguien aparecerse. Se voltearon hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontraron con un elfo doméstico de bastante edad.

-Kreacher ha encontrado las llaves que el sobrino de mi real ama necesita. - dijo el elfo doméstico, y puso un llavero que contenía una docena de llaves en la cama.

Thuban sonrió al elfo, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. -¿Cuál de ellos abre la puerta y de qué color es el baúl?-

El grupo se giró a la puerta, cuando vino el sonido de un golpeteo, y la voz de Hermione. -Es hora del té, niños, bajen.

Kreacher tomo una mirada burlona en su rostro.

-¡No te vayas!- susurró Thuban. Sin embargo, el elfo doméstico desapareció. Thuban puso las llaves en un cajón y se acercó a Greggie. -No le digas a nadie que lo vimos.

-Claro, él es uno de los elfos más feos que he visto en mi vida,- respondió Greggie.

-Es rubicundamente feo, pero es bastante útil,- replicó Thuban.

Hermione abrió la puerta. -¡Vamos, muchachos! El té se está enfriando.

Salieron de la habitación tras Hermione. Thuban susurró a Greggie con resentimiento en su voz. –Esa sangre sucia me causa un montón de problemas.

--

Tres hombres encubiertos bajaban las obscuras escaleras por un viejo calabozo. El hombre más alto susurró un hechizo y la pared se abrió, revelando una gran sala. Los hombres encubiertos bajaron sus capuchas; estos eran Lucius, Charles Avery, y Rodolphus Lestrange. Junto a la mesa estaba sentado Severus Snape. Snape sirvió whisky de fuego a los otros tres hombres.

-Lucius, el Medi-mago Mankey es la única persona que va y viene por la puerta principal,- reconoció Snape. –Tengo a un par de personas viendo la casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera. Sólo el más joven de los niños y la señorita Granger han aparecido allí en los últimos tres días.

Lucio tomó un trago de whisky de fuego. -De acuerdo con los retratos, no se les permite a los niños y a Ginevra salir de la casa, pero Thuban está cada vez más inquieto. Está pidiendo a los retratos las direcciones al Callejón Diagon y Kings Cross. Me temo que si encuentra una manera de salir de la casa, se perderá en las calles muggles.

Rodolphus se sonrió. -Te dije que Thuban nos estaba mirando ayer, Avery.

- ¿localizado por un niño de 5 años, Rodolphus? -sonrió Snape.

-Sólo porque yo quería. Thuban sabía que yo tenía a Cygnus, y los retratos le informaron del bienestar de su hermano. El no le informará de nosotros a los Weasley. Y ahora si el logra escapar, él vendrá a buscarme a mí, no va a deambular.

-Severus, los abogados de Draco le han informado que Ginevra no va a dar testimonio en el juicio. Están utilizando un nuevo método. Los medi-magos están proporcionando a los jueces con memorias recogidas de Ginevra. Sería de gran ayuda echarle un vistazo a estos recuerdos antes de que los jueces lo hagan,- dijo Lucius.

-Estoy seguro de que están en las oficinas del medi-mago Mankey. No Será ningún problema ir a verlos,- declaro Snape. -Voy a ir esta noche. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, si Thuban se escapa?

-Grimmauld Place no está lejos de Kings Cross o el Callejón Diagon,- respondió Rodolphus. –Te apuesto un galeón; Thuban puede lograrlo a cualquiera de ellos sin ningún problema.

Charles sonrió.- ¿Eres un aficionado del negocio de estar en el extremo de la varita de Bellatrix? Tus marcas del hechizo que te lanzaron el lunes por la noche acaban de sanar.

-Bella no es tan protectora de Thuban. Ella y Narcisa miman a Cygnus,- explicó Rodolphus. –De todos modos, estoy acostumbrado a sus conjuros. Un par de hechizos y ella supera su coraje, a diferencia de su hermana. –Rodolphus le sonrió a Lucius. -¿Todavía durmiendo en el estudio, Lucius? ¿O tal vez en un cuarto de huéspedes?

-Si Thuban sale, no lo dejen deambular- gruñó Lucius. -Ustedes lo traerán a mí de inmediato. No nos podemos dar ese lujo con el heredero Malfoy.

--

El pasillo estaba bastante obscuro; Thuban sólo tenía la pequeña cantidad de luz que provenía de la lámpara encantada, que le había dado su abuela Weasley. Sabía que el ítem que buscaba estaba en el ático; entonces probó las llaves que le había dejado antes Kreacher en su habitación ese día. Con la séptima llave la puerta se abrió, removió la llave del llavero y la colocó en su bolsillo. La habitación del ático no era tan obscura como la sala. Había tres pequeñas ventanas, y el brillo de la la luna llena entraba por estas. Había muchas cosas en la habitación, una serie de retratos cubiertos por sabanas de algodón. Una colección de escobas se encontraban en una esquina, y Thuban tuvo una dura lucha consigo mismo ya que se moría por chequearlas. El necesitaba encontrar el baúl. Estaba decepcionado al ver que había cinco baúles en el ático, uno de color café, uno bronce, dos negros, y uno gris. Uno de los baúles negros y un baúl marrón tenían las iníciales HJP en ellos, así que decidió probar con el primero.

Thuban sonrió cuando la primera llave con la que trato abrió el baúl negro. Este contenía capas negras y suéteres grises con rallas rojas y doradas. Empujó los suéteres a un lado para encontrar rodilleras de Quidditch, y un uniforme de Quidditch que se parecía al de su mami. El propietario del baúl era un Gryffindor, porque después el encontró unos pantalones del uniforme del colegio, entonces el propietario debía ser un hombre. Thuban escuchó un silbido tenue procedente de un viejo calcetín. Miró dentro de la media para ver qué estaba haciendo el sonido, y se encontró con un Chivatoscopio. Cerró el calcetín y lo puso debajo de un montón de sweaters para que se tranquilizara. Después un pequeño espejo fue retirado, seguido por fotos mágicas de una pareja con un bebé, muchas fotos de Gryffindor, tarjetas de ranas de chocolate, y material escolar, que pasó Thuban rápidamente. Se detuvo y miró de cerca a las tres cosas. En primer lugar una había colección de más de 50 cartas de Hermione Granger dirigidas a Harry Potter. Segundo, había alrededor de 20 cartas de Ginny Weasley dirigidas a Harry Potter. Y por último, una foto mágica de su mama, mucho más joven, besando y abrazando a un hombre con cabello oscuro desordenado y ojos verdes.

Thuban no podía dejar de mirar la foto. Su madre estaba besando y abrazando a alguien que no era su papa. El se entristeció mirando la foto; tal vez su mamá iba a dejar a su papá después de todo. El nunca la había visto besar o abrazar a su papá de esa forma, como con ese hombre extraño. Thuban comenzó a llorar. El tomo una servilleta para secar su cara, y jalo de la sabana que cubría un retrato de su tatara-tatara abuelo Pollus Black.

-¿Te has perdido, Thuban?- preguntó el retrato. Thuban sacudió la cabeza. -¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- Una vez más Thuban sacudió la cabeza. -Entonces, ¿por qué lloras niño?

Thuban volvió, y mostró la foto al retrato. -Esa es mi mamá, pero ese no es mi papá.

-Es una foto vieja. Ahí ella era sólo una niña con un amor de escuela, eso no significa nada,- le informó el retrato. -Esas imágenes no son portarretratos para mirar. Las fotos capturan un momento único en el tiempo. Esa imagen refleja cómo se sentía ella cuando era una niña de escuela, no cómo se siente ahora.

Thuban secó la cara y le sonrió al retrato. -Buen chico, ahora da vuelta y a la cama contigo,- ordeno el retrato. Thuban coloco la cortina de algodón sobre el retrato. Puso todos los ítems dentro del baúl menos la foto y las cartas de su madre, y lo cerró. Se trasladó al baúl de color marrón y comenzó a probar las llaves.

-Te dije que te fueras a la cama, muchacho,- dijo el Retrato de Pollus Black.

- Tranquilo, o te cubriré con una cortina más gruesa.

- Niño impertinente, su padre será informado de su desobediencia.

-Está bien, tal vez así él venga por mí,- termino Thuban antes de colocar otra sabana sobre el retrato. Fue la última llave que intentó la que abrió el baúl marrón. Lo primero que vio fue una caja de varita mágica. La abrió rápidamente, pero no le sorprendió ver que estaba vacía. Todos los Magos siempre eran enterrados con sus varitas. Lo siguiente que vio le sorprendió, fue un conjunto de trajes de boda. Thuban no había oído hablar de que Harry Potter se hubiese casado, pero estaban las túnicas, junto con la licencia de matrimonio. La luna se había movido detrás de una nube y Thuban no pudo leer el nombre de la esposa de Potter en la oscuridad. Hurgo en el baúl, sintiendo más que viendo. Su mano sintió algo extraño al tacto, como un material de agua tejida y sonrió a sabiendas de que había encontrado- justo lo que estaba buscando. Removió una capa de un material gris plateado. La capa de Invisibilidad de Harry Potter había sido colocada en ese baúl años atrás y olvidada por todos en la casa.

Thuban sabía mucho acerca de capas de invisibilidad. Su padre tenía una. Thuban recordó la primera vez que la vio en el vestidor de su padre. Le gustaba vestirse con ropa de su papá y el año pasado se había probado el ítem de chistoso aspecto. El había usado la capa para un sin número de aventuras antes de que su padre lo descubriera. Thuban frotó la parte inferior de su espalda ante el recuerdo. Draco le había dicho a Thuban que no volviese a utilizar una capa de invisibilidad de nuevo, pero sabía que su papá no le importaría si lo hacía ahora. Se puso la capa sobre y salió del ático.

Su corazón se aceleró como se deslizó a través de la casa. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para escapar de ella; esperaba regresar a su habitación sin ser descubierto. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación. Puso la capa bajo el piso y subió de nuevo a la cama.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si su mamá aceptaba sus planes de irse de la casa antes de las 10:00 de la mañana al otro dia. Solo estaba a pocas horas de abrazar a su papá, y con ese solo pensamiento se quedo dormido.

--

Severus observo los recuerdos de Ginny. Meterse a la oficina del sanador había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero después de ver los recuerdos, sabía que había un problema. Una vez en casa se quitó recuerdos de Ginny de su propia mente, para poder revisarlos de mejor forma y resolver este misterio. Conocía bien a los Malfoy y más que todo a Draco. Draco nunca golpearía a Ginny como mostraban los recuerdos. Y él sabía que en las memorias, Draco estaba haciendo una gran serie de cosas que realmente las había hecho Lucius.

Cuando estaba viendo los recuerdos de nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta. –Pase,- espetó Snape. -Hola, Draco.

-Hola, Severus. ¿Sabes qué está planeando mi padre?

-Nada que pueda hacer daño a tu familia. Estamos vigilando la casa en Grimmauld.

-¿No hay planes de llevar a mis hijos a otro país?

-No delante de mí. Pero me pidió que echara un vistazo a los recuerdos de Ginevra que se mostrarán a los jueces.

-No estoy preocupado por ellos. Nunca he abusado de Ginny.

Snape frunció el ceño. –Yo creo en ti, Draco. Pero eso no es lo que muestran los recuerdos.

-¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Déjame verlos! -Draco se acercó al plato a gran velocidad. Mientras observaba los recuerdos jugar ante él, la incredulidad se apoderó de su rostro. Se volvió a caer en un sillón, se quedó mirando a Snape y le preguntó: -¿Cómo?

-No lo sé,- respondió Snape, pasándole un embase a Draco. -Coloca tus recuerdos de esos mismos eventos aquí, Draco. Después de ver los tuyos tal vez voy a ser capaz de resolver esto.

-Nunca he hecho esas cosas,- repitió Draco. -¿Cree Ginny que yo las hice?

-Yo sé que no las has hecho,- dijo Snape. -Creo que los recuerdos han sido cambiados, pero tenemos que ser capaces de demostrarlo. Sólo podemos esperar que los recuerdos hayan sido modificados después de que fueron retirados de Ginevra.

-Ella nunca volverá si cree que yo he hecho esas cosas,- suspiró Draco.

-Una cosa a la vez, Draco. Tratemos de probar que las memorias son falsas.- Snape caminó alrededor de su escritorio, sosteniendo el embase delante de Draco. -Tus recuerdos.

Draco se puso su varita en la sien y sacó un hilo de plata. Lo repitió cuatro veces antes de que él y Snape observaran a la taza.

--

Ginny entró a la habitación para revisar a Thuban. Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y todavía estaba durmiendo. Thuban siempre había sido de sueño ligero, para consternación de Ginny y Draco. Thuban normalmente se despertaba alrededor de las 6:00 am y jugaba feliz en su habitación durante una hora. Comenzaba a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y Draco a las 7:00 am. Que era mejor que lo que hizo una vez. Su hijo mayor les había enseñado muchas cosas; y dos de los más importantes fueron, siempre utilizar seguros y encantos silenciadores.

Ginny puso su mano sobre la frente de su hijo para ver si tenía fiebre, cuando descubrió que no tenía, acaricio los brazos del muchacho y le hablo en voz baja. -Thuban, cariño, Thuban.- El niño sonrió en su sueño y hablo.

-Por favor, mamá. Déjanos a mí y a papá volar un poco más,- respondió Thuban en sueños.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, a las que rápidamente parpadeó para que no salieran. -Pronto, cariño. Mamá te permitirá volar durante horas con tu papá, pronto.- Ginny se debatió en despertar a su hijo. Ella no podía darle a su padre en este momento, pero podía dejar que este siguiera su sueño con él. Su deliberación terminó cuando Serpens entró en la habitación y saltó sobre su hermano. Ginny intento detener a Serpens, pero sólo pudo conseguirlo después del tercer rebote, ya que no podía tranquilizar al pequeño de 2 años. Thuban arremetió contra su hermano con coraje, pero Ginny consiguió levantar a Serpens a sus pies en ese instante, y este salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Thuban miró a su madre interrogante. -Mami, ¿todavía quieres volver con papá?

-Sí, Thuban,- dijo mientras abrazaba al niño con fuerza.

-Cierra la puerta, mami. Tengo un secreto que mostrarte.

Ginny cerró la puerta, y a Thuban sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de donde la tenía. Se la mostró a Ginny.

-Yo sé cómo salir de aquí. Después de ver al Sanador, podemos ponernos la capa y seguirlo por la puerta. Nadie lo sabrá. -Sacó la varita de Ginny desde el interior de la capa. -Es posible que también necesites esto, mami. Tío Rodolphus está observando la casa, para que podamos acudir a él tan pronto como estemos afuera.

Ginny miró a su hijo con asombro. –Eres brillante, Thuban,- dijo, y abrazó al chico de nuevo. -Gracias por no intentar salir sin mí.

-Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti cuando papá no está cerca. No podía dejarte aquí, mami.

Ella besó la frente de Thuban. -Asegúrate de que Serpens esté en la habitación a las 11, tendremos que actuar rápido. Ahora, guardemos esto de vuelta para vestirte.

--

Ginny rápidamente entró en el dormitorio de sus hijos, tomo la capa y su varita de donde estaban. Puso un encanto silenciador en Leo, que estaba en un portabebés de pecho. Puso el mismo encanto en ella y sus otros dos niños. Puso un encanto en Serpens para que fuera liviano y lo puso en su espalda. Tomó la mano de Thuban y tiró la capa sobre todos ellos. Corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente y en silencio. Apenas alcanzó al Sanador a tiempo. Molly lo iba acompañando a la puerta. Ginny se acerco tanto como pudo. Contuvo la respiración cuando comenzó a salir por la puerta. Ella sabía que las puertas y ventanas estaban encantadas para que sólo Molly y Arthur pudieran abrirlas. Ella esperaba que ese fuera el único encanto que tenían, por que de ser así, ella y sus hijos no podrían salir por la puerta.

* * *

_T/N:_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Hoy me di cuenta, en mi afán de abrir un trabajo para la U, que tenia este capítulo de "WILA?" listo en mis archivos, y que aun no lo había subido. Y con "listo", me refiero a terminado. El objetivo era subirlo hace una semana, pero no sé que me paso asi que "colpa mia". Se me borro completamente y ahora ando de sorpresas; creo que se debe a que he estado distraída con mis exámenes de medio semestre, y pues bueno, muchos de ustedes saben lo que son exámenes de medio semestre para nosotros estudiantes universitarios, así que no indagare más de ahí._

**_El capitulo está muy interesante, suceden muchos escenarios, y aunque no haya mucho D/G en el, se me hace que no es tanto de "relleno". ¿Qué me dicen? _**

**_Aquí igual, yo les dejo de trabajo que adivinen cual es mi personaje favorito de este, y por favor, díganme si coincide con el suyo. ;D_**

_Me he pegado una escapada de mis obligaciones solo para subir el capitulo, y editarlo un poquitín, asi que si hay errores u horrores avísenme, por favor. Soy bastante receptiva cuando de correcciones se trata. :)_

_Agradeceré a las personas que dejaron un review de forma general. Por lo mismo, **Dark-Hotaru, Nadia Malfoy, Yuuki Pan, Drea Vega Rin, **y **Lady Du **(Lady Du, me gusta muchísimo tu avatar :D!), muchísimas gracias por los adorables reviews, y no se preocupen si es que tuvieron preguntas, les responderé en el próximo cap. Solo denme este chance. :P_

_Un abrazo, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7

**Freedom?**

Ginny contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies tocaron la acera de la calle en frente del número 12. Por primera vez eran libres en días. Mañana seria jueves, el día de su juicio. Tenía que llegar a Draco. Él se aseguraría de que se le permitiera hablar con los interrogadores. El era la única persona tratando de ayudarla, por ende en el único que podía confiar. Se volvió y comenzó a hacer su camino al Callejón Diagon. Thuban se detuvo una vez que pasó la tercera casa. Ginny intentó que el niño se moviera, pero este no lo hacía. Cuando ella lo regreso a ver, el señalo un carro de color rojo. Había un hombre con gorra apoyado contra un árbol. Thuban llamo, -Tío Rodolphus.

-No, Thuban. Yo nos llevare a tu papá por mí cuenta. ¿Recuerda lo que dijo papá de tío Rodolphus y tía Bellatrix? -Susurró. El niño se señaló a la garganta, y Ginny quito el encanto de silenciamiento.

-Papá, dijo que son algo astutos, pero que nos aman en su manera especial,- susurró Thuban. -¿Vamos a la oficina de papá?- Ginny asintió, y Thuban comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Molly descubrió a Ginny y a los niños desaparecidos enseguida. La conmoción creada por este descubrimiento alerto a Rodolphus de la situación. Ginny estaba segura de que Lucius le robaría a los niños si se le presentaba la oportunidad, y sabía que los hombres vigilando el número 12 la llevarían directo a Lucius. Si alguien de su familia o amigos la veían estos la llevarían de vuelta a Molly. Por lo tanto, permaneció bajo la capa con sus hijos, asegurándose de no golpear con ningún muggle en la calle.

Normalmente hubiera sido un viaje de 20 minutos hasta el Caldero Chorreante, pero con Thuban caminando y ella aun recuperándose de haber dado a luz, en la mitad del camino ya tenían como 15 minutos. Serpens le jalo el cabello, y por esto volvió la cabeza, observando un parque infantil. Quería sentarse en un banco y ver a sus hijos jugar, pero alguien sin duda estaba buscando por ellos. Ella le susurró a Serpens, - Jugaremos una vez que estemos con papá.- Thuban jalo de la capa a Ginny. Ron y Hermione se acercaban a ellos. Ginny entró en el parque, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, para que nadie pudiera tropezar con ellos. Vio a Ron y Hermione.

-Está loca, donde se abra ido,- dijo Ron, quejándose con Hermione. -Ella tiene su varita. Pudo haberse aparecido a cualquier lugar.

-Pudo haber sido capaz de aparecerse con uno de los niños, pero no los tres, y Ginny no dejaría a ninguno de ellos para regresar más tarde. Van caminando, - informó Hermione. -No puedo creer que Bill y los gemelos se negaran a mirar por ellos.

-Los idiotas no creen que algo ande mal con ella. Vamos a Kings Cross, es muy probable que tome el tren a Wiltshire, -agregó Ron, girando a la izquierda con Hermione.

Ginny se quedó detrás del árbol, observando a la pareja cuando una voz ronca profunda, que le era familiar llamo su atención a sus espaldas. -Estoy seguro de que no saben dónde Ginevra ha llevado a los niños, - Rodolphus anunció a Avery. –Los está escondiendo en alguna parte,- dijo mientras sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a Avery. –Ten esto, sostenlo a la vista y llama por Serpens mientras caminas.- Viendo el caramelo, los ojos de Serpens se abrieron de par en par.

Serpens pensaba que era divertido esconderse en la mansión; Draco fue el primero en descubrir el poder que el caramelo tenia sobre él. Serpens siempre salía de su escondite cuando se le ofrecía uno.

Ginny movió sus manos para sostener a Serpens. Thuban se desplazó lentamente hacia su madre para ayudar a mantener a su hermano menor bajo la capa, y fuera de vista. -Serpens, tengo un caramelo para ti. Ven aquí chico, - llamaba Avery, sosteniendo el caramelo a solo centímetros de Ginny y los niños.

Rodolphus dio dos pasos adelante, un paso más y tropezaría con Ginny. Miró alrededor del parque. -No es nada efectivo tratar de adivinar a dónde iría Ginevra. Depende tambien de lo que ha escuchado,- dijo Rodolphus antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. -Voy a ir a casa, y de paso hago que Bella realice un encantamiento de rastreo de sangre. Ahora que están fuera de la casa, este debe funcionar.

-Voy a caminar hasta el Ministerio de aquí,- anunció Avery. -Creo que ella va a ir a ellos por ayuda.- Rodolphus asintió a Avery, miró alrededor y desapareció. Avery caminó hacia delante en dirección al Ministerio. Verlo era todo un espectáculo, caminando por la calle muggle con un caramelo en la mano llamando a Serpens.

Cuando Avery se perdió de vista, ella habló con Serpens. -Serpens, mamá se asegurará de que usted consiga dos caramelos si te quedas conmigo. Aguanta cariño, tenemos que actuar con rapidez.

-Apuesto a que papá nos llevará a la dulcería, si le pedimos,- añadió Thuban y Serpens se calmo.

-Buen chico. Thuban, sujeta mi mano y camina rápido. No le tomara mucho a tu tía Bellatrix rastrearlos a ti y a Serpens.- Ginny camino hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose rápidamente al Caldero Chorreante.

Sus pies le dolían, su corazón se aceleraba y tanto ella como Thuban estaban sin aliento cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante de la calle muggle. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que no podía esperar a que alguien venga y abra la puerta. Sólo espero que nadie en el bar se diera cuenta. Por suerte tenía el establecimiento estaba tan lleno y hacían mucho ruidos, que nadie ni pensó si quiera en ver la apertura de la puerta. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio lentamente, asegurándose de no golpear a nadie. La puerta de entrada al Callejón Diagon se abrió y un grupo de magos de mediana edad salió. Ginny pasó después de que ellos llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Las calles no estaban muy ocupadas. Caminó las tres cuadras con energías renovadas hasta llegar a Malfoy Internacional. Draco y la seguridad que esto significaba estaban muy cerca.

El negocio de la familia Malfoy siempre estaba ocupado, así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder seguir a alguien en el edificio. Se dirigieron a los ascensores. Tendrían que tomar uno de ellos, ya que la oficina de Draco estaba en el piso 20. Esperó un ascensor que se abriera por sí mismo. Cuando ella estaba segura de que los guardias no estaban mirando, entró en el ascensor. Sacó su varita y declaró el encantamiento necesario. El viaje fue hasta relajante. Lucio siempre almorzaba con Narcisa los miércoles, por lo que no estaría en las oficinas ahora. Pensó en sacarse la capa, pero no por mayor seguridad. Lo que hizo fue quitar a Serpens de su espalda y quitar el encantamiento que lo hacía liviano. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella salió.

No pudo contener el grito de asombro que se le escapó a la vista delante de ella. Lucio, Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Avery se encontraban en la zona del vestíbulo. Porque se necesita una contraseña para que el ascensor pudiese llegar a este piso, era obvio que ellos sabrían que las puertas no se hubiesen abierto de estar el ascensor vacío. Podía ver a la asistente de Draco a la distancia, y pensó en correr hacia ella. Lucius sonrió en su dirección, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Él y los otros con él sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a acercarse. Ginny sabía que estaba acorralada, y sabía que alguien en momentos lanzaría un hechizo paralizador. Entonces ella saco su propia varita, tomo a Thuban y a Serpens cerca sacándose la capa de invisibilidad.

La expresión de Lucius fue de shock, luego de placer para terminar en ira. Nunca le gustó estar al final de la varita de nadie, menos al final de la varita de una bruja muy talentosa como lo era su nuera. Entonces se burlo de Ginny. -Buenas tardes, Ginevra. Es un placer verte. ¿Por qué no bajas tu varita?

-Primero ustedes,- gruñó Ginny, mientras miraba al grupo de Mortífagos. -Los dos sabemos que no lanzaras nada mientras yo lleve a tu nieto, y al heredero Malfoy aferrado a mi pierna.

Lucius sonrió a Ginny. -Eres una bruja brillante.- Lucius puso su varita en su bastón. Los otros bajaron las suyas por igual. – Puedes remover el hechizo silenciador, Ginevra,- afirmó Lucius, con emoción limitada en su voz.

Ginny agitó su varita, pero volvió a señalar al grupo frente a ella. -Hola, abuelo, tía, tío, ¿caramelo?- pidió Serpens emocionado, extendiendo la mano en la dirección de Avery.

-Entonces, ¿estuviste en el parque?- rió Rodolphus, a lo que Serpens asintió con la cabeza. Serpens trató de ir a Rodolphus, pero Thuban lo contuvo.

-Estamos buscando a papá. ¿Está aquí, abuelo? - cuestionó Thuban con firmeza.

Lucius observó al niño pelirrojo adjunto al pecho de Ginny. De toda la corta vida del bebe, el solo había logrado estar con él una hora. Repitió las palabras, "es un Weasley", en su cabeza un sin número de veces. Si él se convencía de que el bebé no tenía sangre Malfoy en él, sería capaz de hechizar a Ginny sin segundos pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que podía conseguir separar a Thuban y Serpens lejos de su madre. Lucius se agachó y abrió los brazos. -Los he echado de menos, chicos. Denme un abrazo.- Serpens trató de alejarse de nuevo del agarre que tenia Thuban sobre él, pero no podía. Avery entregó el caramelo a Lucius. El llamó al niño de nuevo ahora ofreciéndole el caramelo también. Serpens forcejeo de nuevo, se volvió y le mordió la mano a su hermano. El dolor causo que Thuban lo liberara y Serpens corrió a los brazos de su abuelo sin más, desenvolvió el caramelo que este le ofrecía y empezó a comer el dulce. Thuban se mantuvo firme junto a su madre. Lucius miró a Ginny mientras corría su plan de ataque en su mente. Al hacerlo, Leo hizo algo que puso fin al mismo. El niño abrió los ojos, y miró a su abuelo paterno por primera vez en su vida. Los ojos del bebe eran gris-acero, los mismo que sacudieron el corazón del Mortífago, que casi lo hicieron llorar, - Tiene los ojos de su padre.

La expresión de Lucius se suavizó, y tomó a Serpens en sus brazos. -Ginevra, Draco está en el ministerio. Tu audiencia se inició esta mañana.

-¡Mentiroso!- Gritó. -comienza el jueves.

-Hoy es jueves, querida.

Con la cara perpleja, Ginny regreso a ver a su hijo mayor. -Podría ser mami.- Ginny se apoyo contra la pared, inclinándose contra ella, estaba tan aturdida, que no se dio cuenta de Lucius acercándose a ella. -Abuelo, por favor, detente,- dijo Thuban. Puso su mano sobre la mano de la varita de Ginny asegurándose de que la varita señalara el pecho de Lucius. -Ella quiere a papá. Nadie se acerca a ella hasta que el este aquí.

Lucio se apartó de nuevo, todavía con Serpens en brazos y escabulló una silla al grupo. -Dale a tu madre la silla, Thuban. Necesita descansar. - Thuban movió la silla a la esquina. Ayudó a Ginny a sentarse en ella. Se puso de pie a junto a ella, ayudándola a mantener su varita erguida.

-Ven aquí, Thuban,- llamo Lucius. -No voy a hacerte daño. Usted no necesita tener miedo de mi.

-Sé que yo estoy seguro,- suspiró el pequeño de cinco años de edad. -Es la seguridad de mi mami la que me preocupa. Papa es el único adulto en que ella confía.

-El no es tan talentoso con una varita como Cygnus, Lucius. Estoy segura de que ahora ni él, ni Ginevra podrán realizar un hechizo que nos perjudicara a nosotros, - siseo Bellatrix ligeramente a Lucius. -Debemos tomar a los niños lejos de ella.

-No debemos correr ese riesgo- dijo Avery. –Ella está a punto de desmayarse.

-Thuban, a tu padre le gustaría que vinieras con nosotros,- agregó Rodolphus. -Puedo llevarte a Cygnus.

-¿Dónde está la abuela?- pregunto Thuban. -Quiero a la abuela o a papá, ¡ahora! -Agitó con ira la varita aún en la mano de Ginny. Llamas salieron de la punta de esta, haciendo que el grupo de cuatro, se hiciera a un lado rápidamente. Las llamas prendieron fuego a la pared opuesta. Lucius sacó su varita y apago el fuego, y luego regreso su varita en el bastón.

Bellatrix cacareó en voz alta. - Si que puede hacer magia con una varita. Mi error.

-Buen show, Thuban,- Rodolphus rió. -Nunca subestimes a un Malfoy, amor,- le dijo a Bellatrix juguetonamente.

Lucius sonrió a Rodolphus antes de tornarse pensativo de nuevo. Necesitaba sus nietos lejos de Ginny. Una vez que contara con los tres, tomaría a Cygnus. Había gente esperando a los niños con un Translador para llevarlos fuera de Inglaterra. Él y Narcisa se unirían a los niños en la clandestinidad en poco tiempo. Narcisa se molestaría al principio, pero una vez que tuviese al bebé en sus brazos y los otros a sus pies, el seria perdonado. ¿Pero cómo conseguir que Thuban se alejara de Ginny era desconcertante a momento. _Maldición_, pensó Lucius, _Era culpa de Draco por dejar a los chicos que se encariñen con la maldecida. _

El sonido del ascensor trajo a Ginny fuera de su aturdimiento. Sus ojos se movieron del ascensor a Lucius, cuando se abrió la puerta dos magos ocupados en su propia conversación salieron. El hombre de pelo oscuro fue el primero en notar al grupo de Mortífagos, pero Serpens identificó rápidamente el segundo hombre. -¡Papá!- gritó el niño con alegría absoluta. -Draco,- susurró Ginny.

Fue la llamada en susurró que llamó la atención de Draco. Este dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia Ginny. Thuban soltó la mano de su madre, la cual tenia la varita, y la puso en el regazo de ella. Draco se arrodilló delante de Ginny y le acarició la cara con sus manos. Se inclinó sobre ella y puso un beso dulce de cariño en sus labios, con un toque de pasión.

Thuban miró al hombre con quien su padre había estado hablando. Este sin duda, estaba buscando por seguridad para sí mismo ahora. Su abuelo seguramente estaba furioso con él por sus acciones. No estaba seguro de si Severus Snape fuese su respuesta. Profesor Snape era amigo de su papá, pero también era amigo de su abuelo. Decidió que su papá era su única esperanza, así que se aferro firmemente a la pierna de él. Draco no parecía darse cuenta de Thuban, pero Thuban estaba seguro de que su padre empujaría a su madre a un lado para ayudarlo, si fuese necesario.

Ginny se sintió fundirse en el roce del único amante que ha tenido. Él la había besado así un número limitado de veces. Este era el tipo de beso que le daba después de que ella le había dado un nuevo hijo. O el beso que compartían después de que uno de los muchachos realizaba algún hito. Pero luego el profundizó el beso, y su mente empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Este no era un dulce beso de "gracias". No era un beso pre-sexo, o de lujuria. Este era un beso acerca de él, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la echaba de menos y lo contento y aliviado que estaba de tenerla segura en sus brazos otra vez. Era lo más parecido a un beso de amor verdadero que ella había recibido nunca. Cuando Draco se apartó, puso su frente en la suya. Ella susurró, -Me he vuelto loca. Ya no sé ni qué día es hoy.

El besó cada una de sus mejillas, luego sus labios con rapidez. – No, Ginny, no es estás loca. Sólo estresada y cansada. Déjame llevarte y a nuestros hijos a casa.- Ella asintió. -Cam estará emocionado de verlos a todos.- Draco volvió a Lucius. -Padre, dame a Serpens, por favor.- Lucius le entregó el niño a Draco con un toque de renuencia. Draco acercó su familia a su oficina privada, y se detuvo delante de la chimenea. Le entregó a Ginny el polvo Flu. -Esta chimenea solo está conectada a nuestra casa, no hay necesidad de decir nada.- Draco tomo a Leo del portabebés que Ginny tenía en su pecho. Ella luego entró en la chimenea con los otros dos muchachos, y desapareció.

--

Snape miró al grupo en frente de él. -Es mejor que tengan una buena explicación para Draco. Una vez que tenga ha Ginevra y sus hijos instalados, va a pedir que le expliquen lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-El muchacho está tomando muchas indulgencias con mis nietos. Tenemos que sacarlos fuera de Inglaterra,- gruñó Lucius.

-Es joven y tonto. El heredero del nombre de mi padre no va a vivir con los Weasley,- declaro Bellatrix.

- Yo creo que es sabio. Los interrogadores no nos hubieran escuchado de ser nosotros los que secuestraran a Ginevra y/o los niños,- se burló Snape del grupo. -Tenemos un receso hasta mañana, porque los interrogadores desconfían de las acciones que los Weasley han tenido hasta el momento.

Lucius se acercó a Severus. -¿Qué nos proporcionara este receso?

-Los interrogadores están revisando sus recuerdos y estaban pensando en tener Ginevra para declarar por sí misma. Estoy seguro de que lo hará ahora que está libre,- dijo Snape. -Será fácil probar que los recuerdos que los interrogadores han visto han sido modificados ahora que Ginevra está aquí.

--

Ginny, Thuban, y Serpens salieron de la chimenea a una hermosa habitación beige. Los muebles eran de una mezcla de verdes y burdeos. No podía creer lo bien que los dos colores se veían juntos. Apenas había dado un paso en la habitación cuando los gritos de alegría asaltaron sus orejas, impactando sólidamente en sus piernas. -Mami. Oh, mami, - gritaba Cam, mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su madre.

-Suéltame cariño, para que mamá pueda recogerte en sus brazos,- dijo Ginny mientras sus lágrimas se desparramaban. El niño se soltó y Ginny lo tomo, abrazándolo fuertemente. –Mama te extraño muchísimo, pero la tía Lav me habló mucho de ti. ¿Te divertiste con papá?

-Sí, pero te extrañé.

Mientras Ginny y Cam se abrazaban, Draco llego por el flu de la habitación; Thuban y Serpens saludaron a su padre con abrazos. Blaise observó a la familia feliz. Ginny miró a Blaise y sonrió. Este se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. En sus seis años y medio de su matrimonio con Draco, Blaise siempre había sido un gran amigo. Ellos confiaban en él por encima de cualquier otra persona. Él era el padrino de tres de sus hijos, y se convertiría en el padrino de Leo en su bautizo en los próximos meses.

-Es muy bueno verte, Gin. Merlín, me alegro de que estés de vuelta, - susurró Blaise. Palmeo la nariz de Cam con el dedo. - Estaba cansado de cuidar de este por ti. Se apoderó de mi varita en dos ocasiones. Añadan "Accio" y "servo" a la creciente lista de conjuros que puede realizar.

Draco se rió entre dientes detrás de Ginny. -Estoy seguro de Cam _robó_ tu varita, Blaise.

Blaise sonrió con picardía. -Esa es mi historia y no pienso desmentirla.- Blaise besó a Ginny en la mejilla otra vez. -Nos veremos pronto de nuevo. Descansa un poco, hermosa.- Draco gruño a su amigo, y Blaise sonrió de nuevo. Blaise siempre activaba el encanto alrededor de Ginny. Pero incluso después de todos los años de coqueteo de Blaise hacia Ginny, este seguía volviendo celoso a Draco. Él le dio una palmadita a Draco en la espalda. –Llámame a través del flu si me necesitas, amigo.-Draco asintió con la cabeza, y Blaise se dirigió a salir por la puerta.

Draco llevó a Ginny al sofá. -Vamos a meter algo de comida en todo el mundo, y luego tomaremos una siesta.- chasqueo los dedos al elfo doméstico, en la esquina de la sala mientras hablaba. El elfo desapareció y volvió con una bandeja de sándwiches y jugo de calabaza para cinco.

-Ya estoy muy grande para tomar siestas,- dijo entonces Thuban pataleando con uno de sus pies.

-Comete un sándwich, hijo. Todos vamos a acostarnos por un corto tiempo después de comer. – el tono de Draco dejó saber a Thuban que ninguna discusión sería tolerada; el niño suspiro con disgusto antes de sentarse y comer su sándwich.

La familia comió rápidamente y Ginny amamanto a Leo antes de entrar por la puerta que estaba al noroeste de la habitación. El dormitorio estaba decorado en color burdeos y oro, una cama extra grande de cuatro plazas con dosel estaba en el centro de la habitación. Fotos mágicas de sus hijos estaban en la mesas de noche. Había una cuna en la esquina y Draco colocó a un soñoliento Leo en ella. Luego ayudó a Ginny quitarse los zapatos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. El se quitó los zapatos y los de sus tres hijos. Los cuatro de ellos se arrastraron a la cama luchando por un lugar junto a Ginny. Un breve juego de cosquillas fue necesario antes de que Draco tomara su posición junto a Ginny. La aferro fuertemente en una posición inclinada y la besó en la mejilla. Cam y Serpens estaban abrazados al frente de su madre, mientras Thuban abrazaba la espalda de su padre.

Ginny miró a su alrededor una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Ella no pensaba que estaban en Malfoy Manor y las habitaciones eran demasiado personalizadas para ser un hotel, no tenía idea de dónde estaban. Se rió un poco cuando oyó dos ronquidos fuertes que provenían de Cam y Serpens. –Eso viene de tu lado de familia,- le susurró al oído Draco, después de besarla en la mejilla. Thuban suspiró. -¿Podría alguien de ustedes colocar un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos?

-Thuban has silencio y cierra los ojos,- instruyo Draco. Ginny sintió a Thuban moverse y se preguntó cómo se había posicionado a sí mismo, porque aun en esta, ella podía sentir sus pequeños dedos apenas tocarla.

-Yo no necesito una siesta,- se quejó Thuban en un susurro. -Pero es bueno que todos estemos juntos de nuevo.

--

Ginny se dio vuelta en la cama y puso su brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Se sentía renovada y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, pero susurros que venían de la esquina la hicieron decidirse a permanecer en su lugar, y escuchar por un tiempo.

-El retrato del Gran tío Orión me habló de la capa de invisibilidad. Kreacher me dio las llaves del ático y baúles. Lo más dificil fue conseguir la varita de mamá, pero debíamos tenerla,- dijo Thuban.

Ginny hecho una mirada rápida a la esquina. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón y Thuban estaba acurrucado junto su padre. Ella sonrió a la vista antes de cerrar los ojos y reanudar su escucha de la pareja.

-Fue más fácil de salir de lo que pensábamos. Yo quería ir a tío Rodolphus, pero mamá no quería. Entonces, fuimos a tu oficina. El idiota hermano de mamá y la sangre sucia…

Draco corto a Thuban. -¿Qué te dije sobre el uso de esa frase frente a mamá?- preguntó Draco con firmeza.

-Que no la debo de decir, pero mama está durmiendo,- explicó Thuban mirando a la cama. Draco miró a su hijo. -Está bien, el tonto idiota de tío Ron y su sabelotodo amiga de cabello desagradable, vinieron a buscarnos. Pero pensaron que mamá tomaría un tren muggle a casa.- Thuban se detuvo y miró a la cama. Ginny había hecho un ruido.

Después de un corto período de tiempo Thuban continuó. -El tío Rodolphus vino buscando por nosotros también, hizo que tía Bellatrix nos rastreara, creo. Señalaron sus varitas a nosotros. Serpens fue al abuelo por un caramelo,- Thuban exhalo causando que sus labios vibraran emitiendo un "pla pla pla pla pla" sonido que mostro su fastidio. -Los dulces son un problema para él, ¿lo sabías?

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso, pero él es joven aun- respondió Draco.

Thuban recordó la mordida a Draco y mostró su brazo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Papa, Serpens me mordió. Todavía me duele mucho,- dijo Thuban. Draco miró a las marcas de los dientes y besó cada una. Thuban seco sus lágrimas.

-¿Mejor ahora?

-Un poco. Un poco de helado lo haría todo mejor.

Draco se rió entre dientes, -Después de que tu mami y hermanos se despierten.

-¡Oh, hice que fuego salga de la varita de mamá. No sé cómo lo hice. Pero ellos no se querían alejar de mamá y yo estaba enojado. Algo andaba mal con mamá. Estoy seguro de que el abuelo está muy molesto conmigo.

-Tú sólo tratabas de proteger a mamá, ¿no es cierto?

-Sip.

Draco abrazó al chico con fuerza. –Lo que hiciste fue increíble, Thuban. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre tenemos que cuidar a mamá en primer lugar, tu abuelo entiende eso.

-Papa, ¿por qué los padres de mamá no quieren que vivamos contigo?

-Hijo, nunca les he caído bien a los padres de mama. Y bueno, ellos la aman y piensan que ella estaría mejor sin mí alrededor. Ellos están haciendo lo que ellos piensan que es mejor.

-¿Por qué no les caes bien, papá?

-Tenemos opiniones diferentes. Además yo no les permitía que visitasen a ti y a tus hermanos.

-Tal vez si usted le dice que está arrepentido y que ahora pueden visitarnos, les caigas bien.

-Como desearía que fuera así de fácil, hijo. Es algo que haría si supiera que eso ayudaría.

Cam comenzó a gritar en su sueño. – ¡Tipsy, no dejes que me corten la mano!- exclamó Cam en su sueño. Ginny se sentó y empezó a mecerlo.

-Shhh, Bebe. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Todo está bien,- susurró Ginny con amor al niño. -¿Tiene a menudo este sueño?- Preguntó a Draco.

-Cada noche y cada siesta, amor,- dijo Draco con tristeza.

Ginny crujió. Ella iba a encontrar cuál de esos idiotas era el los había secuestrado, y causaba las pesadillas a Cam; cuando lo hiciera que Merlín los ayude.

Una vez con Cam en calma, Draco "Accio-no" (convoco) juguetes para Thuban y Cam, y les dijo que permanecieran en la habitación. Llevo a Ginny a una puerta. -Estás en Black Hall, Gin. Esta es nuestra casa, sólo tú, los chicos y yo. He dejado la mayoría de la casa para que tú la decores, Ginny, pero tuve que hacer nuestra sala, las alcobas, y el cuarto del bebe (o guardería).- Ella estaba un poco decepcionada al oír esto. Su ala en la Manor había sido decorada por Narcissa como regalo de bodas, en conjunto con la guardería. Draco no había visto ninguna razón para cambiar nada durante años. Sin embargo, había accedido a que ella volviera a re decorar la guardería. Ella había empezado a trabajar en ella solo hace dos semanas. Él la acompañó a través de la puerta de la guardería. Se quedo muda. La habitación era hermosa, ella le había descrito la guardería de su sueños un sin número de veces en los últimos tres meses, pero ella nunca pensó que la estuviese escuchando. El siempre empezaba a mordisquearle la oreja tratando convencerla de que tuvieran relaciones, o comenzaba una conversación con Leo a través de su vientre. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, ella podía decir en realidad que si la estaba escuchando, ya que esta era todo lo que ella quería. Le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso simbólico. Sus ojos captaron una puerta en la pared izquierda. Se acordó de que sus habitaciones estaban a la derecha, mirando vio una puerta a la derecha también. Señaló a la puerta de la izquierda, - Draco, ¿a de dónde lleva esa puerta?

-Mi dormitorio.

Ginny señaló la puerta de la derecha, -¿A dónde lleva esa puerta, entonces?

-Tu dormitorio. Pensé que te gustaría tener tu propio espacio, después de todo yo fui el que te exigió que compartiéramos recámaras en la Manor.- Ella lo miró con decepción. -Espero que me dejes permanecer en tu recámara hasta que movamos a Leo aquí.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. -Me encantaría eso. He echado de menos tu ayuda.

-He echado de menos ayudar, también.- Él la acompañó a la sala de estar. A continuación, la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y la acurrucó a su lado. El Accio-no un pergamino de la mesa y se lo entregó a ella. -Ginny, esto es para ti. Es el título de propiedad de Black Hall. Es tuyo ahora, no importa lo que decidas, Black Hall es tu casa.

-¿Me estás dando el hogar de infancia de tu madre?- Preguntó.

-Sí, madre estuvo de acuerdo,- afirmó. -Pero hay una excepción, tiene que permanecer en nuestra familia. Sólo se la puedes dar a uno de nuestros hijos. Aparte de eso, tendrás un hogar de por vida casada conmigo o no.- Él la besó suavemente en los labios. – Me mudare a la Manor cuando tú me lo pidas, pero quiero y espero que tú nunca pidas eso de mí.

-Es maravilloso tener nuestra propia casa. Echaré de menos a tu madre y toda la ayuda que ella me daba con los chicos, pero será agradable no tenerla o a tu padre aparecerse así no más,- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. -Pero ¿qué paso con el juicio? ¿Cómo iba esta mañana? -Ella se sentó en estado de shock. – ¡Por Merlín, Draco, no regresaste!

El frotó sus hombros y sonrió. -Los interrogadores llamaron a un receso. Profesor Snape cree que alguien modifico tus memorias antes de mostrárselas a los interrogadores. Tiene hasta mañana para probarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que mi familia lo hizo?

-No lo creo, Gin. Tus padres lucían igual de sorprendidos. – ella se relajó en sus brazos.

-Me parece bueno que ocurriera. Mañana, iré allí a testificar por mí misma.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, amor?

-Sí, Draco, estoy bien. Tengo que demostrar mi cordura, y si por alguna razón los interrogadores piensan que soy inestable, nuestros niños deben estar contigo, no tus padres ni los míos.- Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente; -¿Draco, confías en que tus padres no se lleven a los chicos?

-He puesto barreras alrededor de la casa, de modo que sólo tú y yo podremos sacar a los muchachos de aquí. Por lo tanto, no necesitas preocuparte de nadie llevándoselos,- Draco respondió antes de añadir. -Confío en que mi madre no permita que padre se lleve los niños a la clandestinidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Serpens y Thuban han estado pidiendo por tus padres. Y yo estoy segura de que Narcisa desesperadamente quiere ver a Leo.

Después de pasar una semana lejos de Narcissa y Draco, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ellos dos la ayudaban con los niños, especialmente cuando eran bebés. Draco siempre cuidaba del bebé en la noche y Narcisa le daba una mano en las mañanas. Para el primer mes después de que Ginny daba a luz Narcissa se quedaba con Ginny y no asistía a ninguna de las fiestas de Jardín. Cada vez que Ginny se sentía cansada, ella era capaz de irse a la cama, y sólo era molestada para amamantar al bebé. Narcissa había pasado menos de una hora con Leo desde su nacimiento, Ginny sabía que en este mismo instante la mujer debía de estar sentada junto a la chimenea ansiosa, esperando por una llamada flu que la invitara a visitarlos. No podía negar que la mujer había hecho de la mayoría del tiempo bajo el mismo techo con Lucius Malfoy más soportable.

-¿Estás segura de que estás lista para ver a mi padre?- consulto Draco.

-Esta mañana no es la primera vez que he apuntado una varita mágica contra él, y no creo que sea la última. Los niños lo aman y trataré de llevarme con él por su bien,- hizo una pausa y añadió. -Pero si está molesto con Thuban, por ayudarme el día de hoy, dile puede quedarse en casa.

Draco durmió tranquilamente esa noche. Lucius y Narcissa habían venido a cenar a casa y acostaron a los muchachos en sus camas antes de irse. Fue una velada muy agradable; con Lucius en su mejor comportamiento. Draco se aseguro de que su madre hablara con su padre antes incluso; Narcissa era la única persona que podía hacer a Lucius morderse la lengua. Al principio, Thuban estaba con un poco de miedo de su abuelo, pero Narcissa le convenció a que tuviera una conversación con Lucius. Lucius informó a Thuban, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos oyeran, que él no estaba furioso con el niño, y que él entendía que Thuban estaba meramente protegiendo a su madre. Aunque Lucius procedió a informar al niño, que él no era ningún peligro para Ginny.

Narcissa cargo a Leo la mayoría de la noche y quedó encantada cuando Ginny le informó que ella era bienvenida en la casa a cualquier momento. Narcissa también reboso de la alegría cuando Ginny le preguntó si podía venir mañana a ayudar a Lavender a cuidar a los chicos, mientras ella y Draco se encontraban en el ministerio. El grupo casi habló brevemente acerca del juicio. No había ninguna razón para discutir en detalle; ellos lo tenían todo planeado.

Un suave lloriqueo despertó a Draco, pero era incapaz de moverse por el momento. Al parecer, Serpens se había acostado en la cama con ellos, en algún momento después de la 1:00, y el pequeño de casi 3 años de edad tenía agarrado de la camisa de su pijama a Draco fuertemente. Se sorprendió al ver que Thuban también estaba agarrado de la camisa de su pijama; sólo que Thuban lo tomaba a Draco desde la espalda. Un segundo lloriqueo despertó a Thuban, que saltó de la cama y puso un chupón en la boca de Leo calmándolo. Draco trato de liberarse del agarre de Serpens, mientras Thuban le anunciaba asquerosamente a su otro hijo recién nacido que olía feo.

Thuban chasqueó los dedos y convocó a Tipsy. Ordenándole al elfo que cambiara el ofensor pañal. Draco repaso sus pensamientos de las diferencias de sus dos hijos entre los que había estado aplastado recientemente. Thuban tenía el sueño ligero como él. Serpens podía dormir a través de una estampida de Abraxans y un coro de Banshees. Cuando Thuban estaba cansado, se volvía muy irritable, mientras que Serpens simplemente se quedaba dormido.

Draco se había liberado de Serpens, cuando Tipsy termino de cambiar a Leo. Sabía que Leo iba a llorar de nuevo en poco tiempo y que el chupón no lo tranquilizaría. Eran las 6:30 am y Leo no había comido nada desde la 1:00 am. Thuban sonrió mientras Draco se acercaba. -Papá, hay un boggart en mi habitación. No tengo una varita mágica para combatirlo, así que tuve que venir aquí.- Draco sonrió y despeino el pelo de su hijo mayor. Thuban siempre inventaba una buena razón para colarse en la cama de sus padres.

-Tu puedes ayudar a deshacerme de él, una vez que llevemos a Leo a mamá,- dijo Draco.

-¿Puedo ayudar también?- susurró Cam que yacía en junto de Ginny. Tanto Ginny y Cam se habían despertado y miraban a la zona de la cuna. Draco le hecho una segunda mirada a la cama, feliz de que era de gran tamaño. -Pensé que soñaba que mamá estaba aquí, así que vine a ver,- reveló Cam.

-Sí, tú también puedes ayudar. Los vestiré a los dos después que el boggart se valla. - Draco entregó Leo a Ginny y salió de la habitación con Thuban y Cam.

--

Cam y Thuban vestidos para el día vinieron corriendo al dormitorio de Ginny.

-No había ningún boggart, mami,- anunció Cam en un tono decepcionado.

-Debió haberse ido, - agregó Thuban.

-'Ban no es valiente. Es un gatito asustadizo- dijo Cam en voz burlona.

- No lo soy. ¡Había un boggart! Además tu también te acostaste con papá y mamá,- dijo Thuban con ira.

-Nunca dije que yo valiente,- agregó Cam, sacando la lengua a continuación, corriendo hacia Ginny, cuando un Thuban enojado se dirigió hacia él.

Draco entró en la habitación. Se sorprendió de que Ginny no hubiera detenido a sus hijos de pelear. Miró a su esposa. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando un trozo de pergamino. Su rostro estaba pálido y le temblaban las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- cuestionó Draco con gran preocupación en su voz. Thuban y Cam dejaron de discutir cuando le escucharon. Ginny se volvió a su marido.

-Es del Ministerio. Hemos recibido la orden de llevar a los niños con nosotros para el juicio,- dijo Ginny mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Draco corrió hacia ella; la consolaba mientras le ordenaba a Nan y Tipsy que llevaran a los niños a sus habitaciones. Sólo después de que los chicos se habían ido este hablo. Él leyó el pergamino con rapidez.

-Llama por el flu a Lucius. Estoy seguro de que el sabrá cómo sacarnos del país. No le daré nuestros hijos a nadie,- declaró histéricamente.

-Cálmate, amor. Tenemos dos horas antes del juicio. Voy a hacer que mi abogado revise esto.

* * *

_T/N:_

**_¡Y si, el Drama continúa! :D_**

_Bueno sí que me tome todo el tiempo del mundo con este ¿no?_

_Chicos tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y pues ya ven que trato de estar al día en todo lo más que puedo; así que por favor tengan piedad de mí. ;P_

_--Cap. 6:_

_**Alexander Malfoy Black:** Jajaja, pues si es como que todo el mundo se decidió a pelear por un divorcio de un matrimonio que no les pertenece; pero ahí van los padres, metidos. Thuban es un niño muy inteligente, y le gusta salirse con la suya. Supongo que por ahí va otro Slytherin, ¿no lo crees? ;D_

_**Emy: ¡**Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también._

_--Cap. 5:_

_**Yuuki Pan:** Espero que puedas seguir leyendo la historia. Y como ya dije antes, si el Drama continúa. Pobrecitos los dos cuando están metidos en un lio que lo arman otros. Pero como habrás notado, ni ellos mismos están seguros de sus sentimientos, así que ya veremos que sigue luego. ¡Saludines!_

_**Lady Du: **Jejeje… si te imaginas a los peques, han de ser un amor. Todos perfectos; claro y como no si tienen a la pareja perfecta de padres. Los mejores genes en HP, por todo lo que vale. u_u_

_**Nadia Malfoy:** Y eso que la pobre tiene que aguantar que su madre no le deje ver el sol, ni a ella ni a los peques. ¡Tontos Weasley! :P_

_**Dark-Hotaru:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte, ya sabes,_ _**"around"** mas seguido. u_u_

_**DreaVegaRin**: Eres un amor, muchas gracias por leer; no te preocupes que aquí hay un montón que nos babeamos por Draco, y eso que no es peli. ;D_

_Y creo que para este año solo avanzaremos hasta el 7, quien quita y las navidades les traiga a la traductora (osea yo) mucho más tiempo en su vida, entonces por ahí podríamos estar viendo el 8 también. Aunque confíen que seguro hasta el 7. :P_

_--_

_'**Ban = **diminutivo de Thuban._

_Dejen **Reviews, ¿sí?** Y déjenme saber que me aprecian, y a la historia._

_Esa va para los que lean y no me dejan saber su opinión. I'm watching. u_u_

_¡Hasta Pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Looking For The Truth**

Lucius se sentó a la cabeza de una gran mesa de roble que era la del comedor. Un plato de arenques intacto yacía frente a él. El diario El Profeta estaba al lado derecho de su plato, mientras el leía un pergamino que contenía el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Narcisa entró en la sala vestida con una túnica azul hermosa hecho de la más fina seda. Ella también llevaba un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio al respecto. Lucius se levantó cuando ella entró y la ayudó en su silla. Antes de que Lucius volviera a su asiento, un elfo doméstico puso un plato de frutas en frente de ella.

-Maravilloso fue ver a los niños anoche. Leo ha crecido mucho desde su nacimiento. Estoy complacida de que Ginevra aceptara vivir en Black Hall- dijo Narcissa dulcemente.

-Sí, a sabiendas de que mis nietos vivirán en un hogar adecuado es maravilloso. Pero tienen que ser criados adecuadamente. El comportamiento de Thuban en la oficina fue inaceptable. Lanzar un hechizo a un miembro mayor de la familia... -Lucius habló a la ligera, pero con una gran indignación.

-¡No continúes, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!- Atestó Narcisa con malicia en su voz. – Anoche hablamos de esto; Thuban estaba protegiendo a su madre y el hechizo fue un accidente. Vas a dejar todo eso de lado, o te tocara mover todas tus pertenencias a la habitación de huéspedes de forma permanente.

Lucius anhelaba que su esposa fuera un poco más como su hermana algunas veces. ¿Por qué no solo le lanzaba algún maleficio y lo sacaba de su miseria? No se le había permitido entrar a sus recamaras desde el lunes. Ella no lo tocaba, y apenas y hablaba con él. La falta de contacto físico con su esposa era una angustia para él. No era sexo lo que extrañaba. Era el solo tocarla que él deseaba, sostener su mano, el suave tacto de su mano con su espalda guiándola, o el suave beso que ella siempre colocaba en su mejilla por la mañana, y su espalda apoyada contra él todas las mañanas.

Él sonrió al observar el pergamino del lado del plato de ella. Por lo visto, ella también había recibido una citación a la audiencia de Ginevra. Ya que ambos serian vistos por el público, a él se le permitiría tocarla. Narcisa nunca le dejaba saber al público que ellos habían peleado. Así que probablemente también conseguiría un beso en la mejilla. Y si el juicio procedía de la forma en que él y Severus pensaban, no sólo Draco tendría toda su familia de vuelta con él, si no que Lucius también estaría más cerca de volver a su habitación.

El miró cariñosamente a los ojos de Narcisa. -Lo siento, querida. La elección de Thuban fue bastante desalentadora.

-Él no eligió a Ginevra encima de ti, si eso es lo que piensas. En la mente de Thuban, Ginevra necesitaba protección y tú no. Él lo debatió mucho.

Lucius asintió en comprensión y miró la carta que ella tenía del Ministerio. – ¿Has sido citada al juicio también?- ella asintió. -Draco, me informó con anterioridad que los niños fueron convocados también. Creo que Severus va a utilizar Legeremancia para obtener los recuerdos de los niños de los acontecimientos en cuestión. Una vez que los interrogadores vean los hechos como son, Ginevra será declarada estable,- dijo Lucius con confianza.

-Estoy segura de que estas en lo correcto, Lucius. Tenemos que dejar todas estas cosas horribles detrás de nosotros. Ginevra y yo tenemos que planear cuatro fiestas de cumpleaños y un bautizo.- dijo Narcisa en voz de hecho. -Y tú necesitas ayudar a Draco a organizar unas vacaciones apropiadas para su aniversario. El debe empezar a velar por su matrimonio. Merlín sabe, que ella no habría dejado la Manor en primer lugar si Draco hubiese alguna vez tomado unas vacaciones con ella.

-Ellos han tomado muchas vacaciones, querida,- intervino Lucius.

-Vacaciones en familia, Lucius. Además de las fiestas y eventos de sociedad, Draco no lleva a Ginevra a ninguna parte solos. Una mujer necesita romance. Eso no se puede lograr con niños pequeños a tu alrededor- replicó ella.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se acercó ofreciéndole su brazo. -¿Vamos al Ministerio, querida?- Narcissa se puso de pie y tomó del brazo a su marido, lo que causó que una sonrisa se apareciera en el normalmente frío rostro del hombre.

--

Molly puso el último plato en el fregadero, y regresó a la limpia mesa de madera en la cocina de la Madriguera. Bill, Ron, Hermione y Arthur ya estaban sentados cuando ella se sentó junto a su marido.

-Mamá, papá, sé que es difícil de creer, pero creo que Malfoy la ama. ¿No ves como luchó por ella ayer? -Bill hablaba en voz baja a sus padres.

-El estaba simplemente tratando de ganar a sus hijos de vuelta- interrumpió Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!- Dijo Bill con un tono agotado. -Puedo entender que estés en contra de Malfoy, pero abre los ojos, niña. Draco podría haber luchado por sus hijos, pero luchó por Ginny.

Bill se volvió hacia sus padres. -Los he visto en las fiestas de sociedad, mamá. Es cariñoso y amable. Él la trata como a una reina. Y cada vez que veo a Draco en el banco con los chicos, el se porta excelente con ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu punto, Bill?- Cuestionó Ron.

-Mi punto, hermanito, es que Ginny se escapó para estar con él. He hablado con ella, y he visto a Malfoy interactuar con Ginny y sus hijos. Ellos no están en peligro con él. Si prueban que sus recuerdos han sido modificados, necesitamos apoyarla y confiar en su decisión.  
La incertidumbre era evidente en el rostro de Molly. Arthur tomó la mano de su esposa y se volvió hacia ella. -Molly, estoy de acuerdo con Bill. Recuerda que todavía tiene un año para divorciarse de él si ella quiere- dijo Arthur, mientras que con amor masajeaba la mano de su esposa.

-Sólo quiero que Ginny y sus hijos sean felices- reconoció Molly con voz temblorosa.

-Es difícil, pero tenemos que darle a él una oportunidad y asegurarnos de que estamos allí para Ginny- agregó Arthur mientras besaba la mejilla de Molly. Ayudó a Molly a levantarse. -Tenemos que llegar al Ministerio. Llamare a todos por el Flu esta noche- dijo antes de que él y Molly Desaparecieran. Bill dijo un rápido adiós a Ron y a Hermione para luego desaparecer también.

-No puedo creerles. ¿Cómo pueden confiar en el tonto hurón? - habló Ron en un tono escéptico.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo y tiró de su brazo. -Vamos, Ron. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

-Si Snape piensa que los recuerdos de Ginny han sido modificados, entonces lo han sido. Por lo tanto, es probable que no se anule su matrimonio. Pero tenemos un año para asegurarnos que Ginny vea que Malfoy no va a cambiar. Tengo un par de ideas, pero necesito tu ayuda.

--

Lucius y Narcisa se quedaron en el lado derecho de las puertas de la sala, mientras que Arthur y Molly estaban en la parte izquierda. Las dos parejas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar el uno al otro. La risa de un niño pequeño en el pasillo capturó la atención de ambas parejas.

Cam se estaba riendo de un Thuban enojado, a lo que caminaban delante de un coche, mientras Ginny empujaba el coche. Draco cargaba a Serpens. Todos ellos lucían como una perfecta familia de purasangres del mundo mágico. Sus capas de viaje eran hechas de los mejores materiales, cada uno con un monograma por debajo de la cresta de la familia. El cuello blanco de sus camisas recién almidonadas hacía un fuerte contraste con sus trajes de seda negro. Cada niño, a pesar de ser muy joven, llevaba ropas personalizadas hechas a la medida, y botas de piel de dragón bien pulidas. Su cabello yacía perfectamente en el lugar, como si acabaran de llegar del barbero. El cochecito del niño tenía el escudo de la familia en el capó, y estaba cubierto con un material sedoso. Las ruedas de cromo relucían de lo limpias como espejo. Aunque el diseño parecía que tenia ya siglos de antigüedad, el coche parecía nuevo, como si la suciedad o el polvo tuviesen miedo de caer en el.

Draco iba vestido con un traje gris de trabajo; su cabello rubio blanquecino estaba dividido y asentado hacia atrás sin gel, las puntas apenas rozando el cuello de su camisa. Ginny iba vestida con un abrigo de seda de color café. Su cabello largo de color rojo caía ligeramente rizado, con un saludable y resplandeciente brillo. Su collar de oro era simple, pero era notorio lo caro que era. Una gema un poco más grande en forma de corazón de un color como olivo, ataba su atuendo y lo complementaba.

La familia conversaba libremente, caminando por el pasillo. El brazo izquierdo de Draco estaba alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y la pareja se sonreía feliz el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Cam fue el primer niño en notar a sus abuelos. Este corrió hacia Lucius y saltó a sus brazos. -Abuelo, Thuban durmió anoche con papá y mamá porque estaba asustado - anunció Cam con gran júbilo. Lucius abrazó al niño y lo puso de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Con el ceño fruncido Thuban se acercó a Narcisa y la abrazó. -Había un boggart en mi habitación- dijo Thuban al tiempo que le dedicaba a su hermano una mirada que claramente decía que iba a pagar por sus bromas cuando no hubiese adultos presentes. -Buenos días, abuelo- agregó Thuban asintiendo en dirección a Lucius.

-¿Me imagino que su padre se hizo cargo del problema?- Cuestionó Lucius, con el labio ligeramente curvado hacia arriba. El sospechaba que lo más probable era que no había aparecido ningún boggart.

-Salió de mi habitación, y papá dijo que no teníamos tiempo para buscarlo. ¿Tal vez usted debería venir hoy para hacer una cacería de boggart?- Agregó Thuban. Las cacerías de Boggart eran divertidas, aunque nunca encontraban uno.

-¡Caza de boggart! ¡Caza boggart! – Gritó Serpens emocionado cuando saltó hacia Lucius, cuando Draco estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Mientras Lucius y Narcisa saludaban a Draco y Ginny, Cam se había acercado a Molly y Arthur. -Buenos días, abuelito. Abuelita – dijo Cam sonriendo a la pareja. Se inclinó hacia ellos y le susurró: -No había ningún boggart. Thuban sólo miedoso como yo, por un sueño de papá y mamá juntos. ¿Vas a dejar que nos quedemos de esta manera? - Suplicaba Cam, sus ojos tristes ancando en los corazones de sus abuelos maternos. Ninguno fue capaz de encontrar su voz, mientras el pequeño no dejaba de mirar a sus rostros. El estaba suplicando sin palabras para que le permitieran tener a sus padres de nuevo.

Los ojos de Molly comenzaron a botar lágrimas. Por primera vez en más de una semana ella comprendía de lo que Ginny le había estado hablando. Nunca entendería qué tipo de amor Draco Malfoy y sus hijos compartían, pero este era muy fuerte. Se sentó en el banquillo y sentó al niño en su regazo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras balanceaba a Cam en sus brazos. -Lo siento, cariño. La abuela nunca tuvo la intención de causarte dolor. Lo siento mucho - gimió Molly entre sollozos. Siguió llorando y balanceando a Cam, mientras susurraba, "Lo siento"; Arthur estaba sentado a su lado y trataba lo más que podía de consolar a su esposa.

Sollozando Molly había llamado la atención de los Malfoy. Narcissa miró fríamente a la matriarca Weasley. Ella no sabía por qué la mujer estaba llorando, pero no le gustaba ni tantito el hecho de que Molly estaba sosteniendo a _su _Cygnus. Ella comenzó a aproximarse a Molly con la intensión de embrujarla hasta el próximo domingo. Draco contuvo a su madre, y Ginny fue hacia sus padres a recuperar a su segundo hijo. -Mamá, dame a Cam, por favor- interrumpió Ginny en un tono breve, pero directo.

-Lo siento, Ginny - sollozó Molly. -Estoy teniendo dificultades para ver más allá del pasado de Draco. No podía creer que un Mortífago podría amar a nadie, especialmente a un Weasley, o incluso, a un mitad Weasley. Pero los niños aman mucho a Draco. El debe amarlos y también debe de ser un buen padre.

-Pues eso es lo que él es - confirmó Ginny, su voz aún fría. Molly le entregó a Cam.

-Ginny, cariño, dime, ¿el se porta bien contigo? ¿Te trata bien? -Preguntó Molly.

Ginny sacó un pergamino de su bolso y se lo entregó a su madre. –Haz que tu abogado revise esto. Eso es un ejemplo de lo bueno que es el conmigo. - Ginny comenzó a alejarse de ellos junto con Cam.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, pequeña Gin- añadió Arthur, para luego ofrecerle un abrazo.

Ginny hizo una pausa, y luego le dio a su padre un abrazo rápido. -Gracias por ver por fin las cosas a mi manera, pero aun no estoy dispuesta a conciliar- declaró Ginny. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de nuevo. Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando se volvió a mirarlos. – Yo los contactare por el Flu cuando este lista.

--

Arthur y Molly se sentaron en una pequeña habitación con su abogado. El abogado estaba revisando el pergamino que Ginny les había dado anteriormente.

-Es legal-respondió el abogado, Matt Bones. – Aunque tiene sus problemas.

-¿Qué problemas?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Bueno, déjeme ponérselo claro para usted- dijo el señor Bones mientras llenaba un vaso de agua. Después de tomar un trago, continuó. -Supongo que fue la posibilidad de divorcio que hicieron que el Sr. Malfoy ponga a sus abogados a elaborar este documento. Es más generoso que cualquier solución que se podrían obtener en los tribunales. Pero tiene más restricciones que cualquier otro documento que permite un tribunal. Él le da Black Hall, pero ella no puede venderla ni alquilarla. Ella tiene que dársela a uno de sus hijos después de su muerte.

-Bueno, es el hogar de la familia de su madre. No veo problema. - reconoció Molly un poco molesta con el abogado.

-Tal vez no, pero el documento también establece que si Ginevra se vuelve a casar, su nuevo esposo no podrá vivir en Black Hall- agregó Mr. Bones.

-No veo ningún problema con eso. Sería responsabilidad de su nuevo esposo de proporcionarle una nueva casa - intervino Arthur.

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo - dijo Mr. Bones con impaciencia. -Pero el documento también establece que si Ginevra se divorcia del señor Malfoy, éste la proveerá de 10.000 galeones semanales para mantener a los niños y a ella misma, y que compartirán la custodia de los niños. Este continúa diciendo que si Ginevra busca capacitación laboral o empleo antes de que Leo asista a Hogwarts, los pagos semanales se reducirán a 5000 galeones. Pero si Ginevra busca capacitación laboral (estudia una carrera) después de que Leo este en Hogwarts, el señor Malfoy pagará por la capacitación y aparte seguirán los 10.000 galeones de soporte semanal. -Mr. Bones tomó otro trago de agua.- Si su hija firma este documento, ella perderá todos los derechos a algún otro acuerdo de divorcio y/o rebates de la custodia de los niños.

--

Cuando Arthur, Molly y el Sr. Bones regresaron, el mentor de la corte, un mago con una túnica purpura, con una pequeña W en el lado, estaba esperando por ellos. –Por orden del jefe Brujo, hoy los abogados no serán permitidos dentro – informó el asistente al grupo. El señor Bones inclinó un poco la cabeza y se alejó. Arthur y Molly entraron a la sala número 2 de la corte. La sala era cálida y acogedora a diferencia de la sala de sala penal del tribunal que hasta ahora habían usado. Había ventanas mágicas en la pared mostrando una hermosa mañana de primavera. Las otras paredes eran paneles de roble blanco. Había cuatro bancos de roble largos separados por un pasillo central. Delante de los bancos se encontraba el estrado de los testigos. A la cabeza de la habitación había una gran mesa de roble, en la cual tres miembros del Wizengamot se sentaban detrás.

El jefe Brujo, Tiberius Ogden, se sentaba en la mitad. El era un mago alto flaco con una larga cabellera gris y corta barba. A su derecha se sentaba Griselda Marchbanks, un pequeña y encorvada bruja; su cara estaba tan delineada que parecía estar cubierta en telarañas. La interrogadora Marchbanks no era solamente la miembro más vieja del Wizengamot, sino que también era la bruja más vieja del mundo mágico. A la izquierda del jefe brujo se encontraba William Rosier, un mago fuerte con cabello corto de color negro. Y parado junto a los bancos de los interrogadores, a la izquierda de Rosier estaba Severus Snape. El mago caminando con Arthur y Molly los sentó en el banco que estaba a la derecha de la sala. Ginny, Draco y los niños estaban sentados en el primer banco a la izquierda. Lucius y Narcissa estaban en el banco tras ellos, y mientras Narcissa estaba molestando a un errante mechón en la cabeza de Cam.

Una vez que Arthur y Molly se sentaron, Tiberius empezó a hablar. –Los hemos llamado hoy para explicar el proceso extraordinario que realizaremos hoy día. Ayer, nosotros revisamos las memorias de la Señora Ginevra Malfoy con todos los miembros del Wizengamot; hemos acordado que algo no anda bien con ellas. Hoy día, junto con sus testimonios nosotros les pediremos que nos provean con sus memorias de los tres eventos en cuestión.- El regresó a ver al papel en frente de el. –Con los menores, Profesor Snape realizara Legeremancia para asistir en la extracción de sus memorias. Serpens William Malfoy será el primero, luego se les pedirá que salgan, y solo el Profesor Snape y este panel estará presente en el interrogatorio de los otros. Señor Draco Malfoy podría usted por favor traer a Serpens al estrado.

Draco se aproximó al estrado cargando a Serpens. Snape caminó hacia ellos con un pequeño embase en la mano. Serpens le sonrió a Snape mientras este se acerca. Era aparente que el pequeño niño conocía a Snape. Snape tomo un caramelo de su bolsillo. – Serpens, no te muevas y mírame a los ojos. Yo te daré el caramero una vez que hayamos terminado.- Serpens miró fijamente a los ojos de Snape. Snape colocó su varita al filo de la cabellera de Serpens y tomó un pequeño hilo plateado y lo colocó en el embase. Snape le dio el caramelo a Serpens y se alejó con el embase, colocándolo en la mesa donde los interrogadores se sentaban. Draco regresó a donde estaba Ginny.

El mentor de la corte dio paso adelante y guió a Lucius, Narcissa, Arthur y Molly fuera de la sala. El luego se acerco a Ginny y Draco. –A continuación ellos tomaran el testimonio y las memorias de Cygnus, pero ustedes deben salir de la sala. – Antes que Ginny o Draco pudiesen asegurarle a Cam que ellos estarían justo afuera de la sala, el corrió hacia el estante.

-Me gustan Whisbees fervescentes. ¿Se acuerda? – Pidió Cam emocionado en la dirección de Snape.

-Ves, papa, ellos hacen todo por un caramelo – susurró Thuban a Draco. Draco contuvo un poco la gracia que esto le causó, y ayudo al resto de su familia a salir de la sala.

Snape se acercó a Cam y realizó el mismo procedimiento, aunque removió dos hilos platas de la cabeza de Cam. Puso los Whisbees fervescentes en el estrado. –Cygnus, necesitas responderme un par de preguntas antes de que puedas tomarlos.- informó Snape. Cam asintió de acuerdo.

-Cygnus, ¿alguna vez has visto a tu padre golpear a tu mama?- Inquirió Ogden en voz amable.

-No- respondió Cam sacudiendo su cabeza. –Malo pegar a damas, y mami una dama.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a tu abuelo golpear a tu madre? –Preguntó Marchbanks dulcemente.

-No. Ellos se gritan mucho. Se apuntaron sus varitas una vez – reconoció Cam con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-¿Alguna vez tus padres o abuelos te han lastimado?- Cuestionó Ogden.

-No la abuela, pero papa, mami, y abuelo pegan mucho a mi colita. – asintió el pequeño niño en afirmación.

Ogden observó al mentor de la corte, luego de nuevo a Cam. –Gracias por hablar con nosotros Cygnus. Puedes tomar tu caramelo. Stan te llevara de vuelta a tus padres- Cam colocó el caramelo en su bolsillo y siguió al mentor de la corte fuera de la sala.

Thuban regresó con Stan y fue hacia el estrado. Thuban estaba parado, cuando Snape se acercó a él, pero una vez que el trató de hacer contacto visual con el pequeño este viro el rostro.

-Thuban, necesito mirar en tus ojos para así tomar algunas memorias. –pidió Snape.

-¡NO! – respondió Thuban tajante mientras viraba su cara lejos de la Snape. –No quiero a nadie dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿No quieres ayudar a tu mama, Thuban?-Preguntó Rosier.

-¡Sí! Pero no lo quiero a él en mi cabeza–declaró Thuban.

-¿Por qué te opones a que el Profesor Snape tome algunas memorias?- Inquirió Marchbanks.

-Por que el vera mas. Hay cosas ahí que no quiero compartir –afirmó Thuban con un tono de preocupación. El era un niño un poco malo algunas veces y su papa no sabía de la mayoría de cosas que el había hecho. El había robado ingredientes para pociones del hombre parado en frente de él muchas veces. También había usado uno de los mejores calderos de su abuelo un par de semanas atrás para hacer una poción él solo, la cual él estaba prohibido hacer. Thuban quería ayudar a su mama, pero no a expensas de conseguirse una de las mayores nalgadas de su vida.

-Thuban, por favor, mírame. – pidió Snape, fastidio muy evidente en su rostro.

-¡NO!- dijo Thuban de nuevo cerrando sus ojos, y poniendo sus manos sobre ellos.

-No duele, hijo. Además creo que el profesor Snape tiene algunas bolitas de chocolate para ti – agregó Marchbanks con cariño.

-No soy tonto. Yo sé que eso no duele –reconoció Thuban, mientras miraba a Marchbanks. Puso sus manos en su cadera. – No puedo ser sobornado con dulces, tampoco. Ya tenemos las memorias de Cam y Serpens, ¿Por qué necesitan las mías?

Los interrogadores llamaron a Snape que venga hasta ellos. – Lleno de descaro aquel. Ha de poner a prueba los límites de la paciencia de Lucius – expresó Rosier con gran júbilo en su voz.

-Thuban puede ser difícil a veces, pero todos son niños inteligentes –respondió Snape, luego sonrió. –Lucius no puede esconder su exasperación con el niño algunas veces.

-¿Serás capaz de extraer las memorias? – inquirió Marchbanks.

-No lo creo. Oclumancia es un rasgo bien fuerte en la sangre Black. Incluso sin entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que Thuban podrá bloquearme lo suficiente como para que cualquier memoria no sea fiable –respondió Snape.

-¿Crees que él esté tratando de esconder información acerca de la relación de sus padres de nosotros?- inquirió Ogden.

Snape regresó a ver a Thuban y luego a Ogden con burla. –Yo creo que su reticencia tiene que ver con la desaparición del mejor caldero de su abuelo.

Los interrogadores asintieron en dirección a Snape. Ogden se sentó de vuelta y observó al pequeño mago enfrente a él. El había pensado que esta mañana seria rápida y fácil. Él le sonrió al pequeño. –Si Thuban no desea tener sus memorias extraídas a través de Legeremancia, nosotros no lo forzaremos. Aunque quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas. Bueno, ¿estás dispuesto a responder a las preguntas, Thuban?-pregunto el mago de cabello gris.

-Si –dijo Thuban con voz energética. El estaba my complacido con su victoria y decidió continuar presionando su suerte. –Mi mami no quiere nular a mi papa. No hay nada malo con ella. Ella siempre ha sido así –dijo Thuban con gran determinación.

-¿Te refieres a que tu mama no quiere anular el matrimonio con tu padre, y que ella quiere seguir casada con él? –Preguntó Marchbanks.

-¡Sí! Todos nosotros queremos estar juntos. Nos queremos mucho. –confirmó Thuban.

-Bueno, tú nos puedes ayudar a encontrar la verdad entonces. ¿Si sabes la diferencia entre mentir y decir la verdad?- Preguntó Marchbanks.

-Sí, la verdad es algo que realmente paso. Una mentira es algo que te inventas-confirmó Thuban con confianza.

Rosier miro a Thuban. –Thuban ¿Tú te acuerdas del pasado abril cuando Cygnus quemó su mano?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías decirnos que pasó, empezando cuando el hombre vino al lago donde tú y Cygnus estaban jugando? – dijo Ogden

-¿Se refiere a cuando el abuelo llegó?- Consultó Thuban.

-¿Fue tu padre o tu abuelo? –Cuestionó Rosier.

-Fuer el abuelo- confirmó Thuban sin dudar.

¿Qué hizo? –Continuó Marchbanks

-El nos envió a Cam y a mí adentro a cambiarnos.

-¿Le dijo algo a tu mama? –Preguntó Marchbanks.

-No lo escuche, pero luego escuche a papa decirle a mama que ella solo debía comprarnos ropa para jugar. En vez de pelear con el abuelo sobre cosas trifales.

-Está bien, ahora ¿Qué sucedió cuando entraste a la Manor?-Preguntó Rosier.

-La abuela estaba esperando, ella envió a Bubby, un elfo domestico, arriba con nosotros para que nos hiciera el baño. Mientras Bubby nos estaba ayudando, Cam puso su mano bajo el agua cuando estaba bien caliente. Cam gritó y la abuela vino. Ella abrazó a Cam y trató de curar su quemadura pero él seguía llorando. Mami vino y la abuela hechizó a Bubby- les informó Thuban. Tomo un respiro. –Bubby trabaja en los establos ahora.

-Gracias, Thuban.- Ogden miro a Stan y asintió. Stan empezó a caminar en dirección a Thuban, pero Marchbanks lo detuvo. –Una pregunta más, por favor, Thuban. ¿Ha herido alguna vez tu papa a tu mama?

Thuban abrió los ojos como platos a la pregunta y su mente empezó a correr. El no podía responder eso. Su padre seguro se metería en grandes problemas si él lo hacía. Y tal vez el no sería permitido volver a vivir con su papa nunca más. Los ojos de Thuban se entristecieron, y el rodeo sus hombros tratando de lucir más pequeño o tal vez desaparecer.

-¿Thuban?-dijo Marchbanks alzando la voz ligeramente.

El niño creyó tener una idea. –Ustedes pueden sacar mis memorias ahora, en lugar de mi respuesta – propuso Thuban con gran esperanza.

-Yo prefiero la respuesta. Debes decirnos la verdad Thuban. ¿Ha herido tu padre alguna vez a tu mami? – Preguntó Marchbanks con gran interés.

Thuban empezó a temblar, lagrimas formándose en sus ó_, ¿Por qué no solo había dejado que el profesor Snape tomara esas memorias? El ya estaría de vuelta con su mami y su papa. Ahora, el tendría que denunciar a su papa_. Thuban regresó a ver a Snape por alguna respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna. Con lágrimas corriendo libremente de sus ojos, Thuban susurró viendo al piso. –Sí, papa le puso un ojo negro.

Rosier regresó a ver a Snape, y había incredulidad en ambas expresiones.

* * *

_T/N: _

"_De acuerdo con JK Rowling, un galeón vale £5 libras o 8 US dólares." Eso es lo que dice mi amiga __**Dagforever**__ en la parte original. ;) _

_Y a los reviewers de esta traducción del capitulo 7: _

_**Lean Black:**__ Hey! __Gracias por leer y dejar un review, lo aprecio mucho. Y claro que continuo traduciéndolo. No te preocupes, me gusta mucho este fic como para abandonarlo. Aunque eso sí, te pido que seas un poco paciente. Suelo tardarme, pero todo es en buen plan. :P Saludos! Y gracias de nuevo!_

_**lis-ville-lis: **__Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar tu review! Ojala te guste este cap. también. Ya ves que aquí las cosas ya van mejorando, pero que crees, para bien o para mal? Este capítulo no termino tan agradable que digamos. Pobre Thuban. Espero saber tu opinión. Y ya veremos. ;)_

_**The darkness princess:**__ ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro cap, eh? Espero que te guste, aprecio mucho tu review. Como vez me tomo mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy fiel a la causa, la cual no pienso abandonar. Saludines! ;)_

_Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones, ya saben que un review es muy importante para el escritor de fics, y en este caso como traductora de fic también lo es. _

_¡Un abrazo para todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers genéricos aplican. En adición, les recuerdo que solo soy la TRADUCTORA de esta historia; **"What Is Love, Anyway?" **pertenece a **dagforever**.

Otra cosa, aun no he muerto, y espero que esto aplaque su sed de asesinarme. Además, si me matan, ¿quién creen ustedes que va a actualizar esta historia? Asi que muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, y a los que dejan su review, ya saben que actualizo principalmente por ustedes. :P

* * *

**Maybe Mummy Is Nutters?**

Rosier se recuperó rápidamente, y miró con ojos generosos hacia Thuban. -Thuban, por favor dinos lo que tus padres estaban haciendo antes de que esto ocurriera- Rosier le guiñó un ojo y sonrió amablemente. -Tus palabras serán de gran ayuda. Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo como piensas.

-Fue mi culpa- informó entonces el pequeño mago, lágrimas corrían sin control por su cara. -Yo me estaba portando mal. Enojé a papá- Hipó un par de veces y luego tomó un respiro. -Era nuestro cumpleaños, de papá y mío. Papá me consiguió una escoba. Quería enseñarme a volar. Mamá dijo que yo estaba demasiado emocionado y no iba a escuchar. Que debía esperar. Pero papá me llevó afuera de todos modos. -Thuban se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y continuó. -Yo no escuché. Volé rápido lejos de papá, pero él me atrapó. Se puso muy enojado. Tomó mi escoba. Papá pateó la puerta y golpeó a mamá con ella. Entonces se le puso un ojo morado.- Thuban sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la nariz. -Él dijo que lo sentía, pero mamá lo llamó un montón de cosas feas porque la puerta casi golpea a Serpens. Papá no patea puertas desde ahí.

Los hombres en la sala exhalaron con alivio. Se trataba claramente de un accidente. Un tonto error; Draco era todavía un hombre joven aprendiendo a controlar su temperamento. Después de tratar con Thuban por el corto tiempo que tenían, era fácil ver cómo el pequeño mago podía llevar tus nervios al extremo.

-¿La puerta golpeó a tu madre?- inquirió Marchbanks. -¿Tu padre no quería que eso ocurriera?

-Sí, la puerta golpeó a mami. Papá no sabía que ella estaba ahí – confirmó Thuban.

-¿Es ésa la única vez que tu padre ha golpeado a tu madre? - preguntó Marchbanks.

-Griselda, el señor Malfoy no golpeó a su esposa, la puerta lo hizo. Se trata claramente de un accidente -argumentó Rosier.

-Es evidente que fue un accidente- confirmó Ogden.

Marchbanks miró a los hombres, luego de nuevo a Thuban. -¿Es esa la única vez que tu padre a lastimado a tu madre?

-Sí- respondió Thuban felizmente. Era evidente que los hombres no estaban molestos con su papá.

Ogden excusó a Thuban. Stan llevó el niño a sus padres, y trató de recoger a Ginny.

-Ellos quieren hablar con usted ahora, señora Malfoy- Stan le informó tocando su codo. Ginny se apartó, mirando a la cara de su hijo mayor bañada en lágrimas, y los ojos hinchados. Ella se arrodilló delante de él.

-Thuban, cariño, ¿qué pasa?- Ginny preguntó amorosamente acariciando la cara del niño.

-Nada, mami, estoy bien- declaró enfáticamente Thuban.

-Has estado llorando. Dile a mami lo que paso.

Thuban regresó a ver a sus hermanos pequeños que lo estaban mirando. Sus ojos se movieron a su abuelo, su abuela, su padre y finalmente de vuelta a su madre. La miro penetrante, con incredulidad. -No he estado llorando- mintió Thuban, molesto con Ginny. ¿Qué acaso ella no sabía nada? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirles a todos que él había estado llorando? _Tal vez si estaba un poco loca después de todo_. A lo menos, parecía que había perdido el sentido, pensó Thuban.

-Lo siento, mi error. Tal vez sea que te vas resfriar - terminó después de observar la conducta de su hijo. Lo que le había causado al niño lagrimas ya no parecía ser un problema, pero ella todavía quería saber que había sido. -Tengo Pepperup en la bolsa de pañales, Draco. ¿Por qué no llevas contigo a Thuban y buscan un poco de agua para añadirle?

-No hay problema, amor. Madre vigilará a los niños - afirmó Draco. El se acercó hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y le susurró. -Voy a encontrar la causa, mientras estamos solos, no te preocupes.

Ginny se levantó y siguió a Stan a la sala de audiencias. Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella entró. Algunos de los eventos de su matrimonio se agolpaban en su mente.

**Flashback del domingo 16 de mayo del 1999.**

Ginny bajo las escaleras de la Madriguera en un hermoso vestido café de seda semi-formal, con los ojos de inmediato encontró a Draco. El estaba vestido con una túnica algo seria, no era casual como solía andar todos los días ni la del colegio, pero tampoco tan elegante. Sus hermanos y padre estaban deliberadamente ausentes de la casa. Molly no quería ninguna escena. Ellos sacarían a Ginny fuera de esto. Solo necesitaban tiempo. Draco ofreció a Ginny su brazo, y la llevó fuera de la puerta principal.

-No lo puedo creer, un Malfoy con un coche muggle –rió

-No es solo un coche. Es un Rolls Royce –dijo el sobrado. –Tiene los últimos hechizos, al igual que el del Ministerio. ¿Cómo crees que mis padres me llevaban a King Cross?

-Lo siento, pensé que usaríamos aparición.

-Normalmente, lo haríamos, pero esta noche necesitamos hablar. La cena no es hasta las siete. Es una hora manejando hasta la Manor. –Le informó. El conductor mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Draco le ayudaba a Ginny a subir. Draco se sentó frente a ella, alado de un pequeño bar. El se sirvió whiskey de fuego y a ella le pasó una copa de Lillet, mientras el coche comenzaba a bajar por la calle de tierra.

-Bueno, la primera cosa que necesitamos hablar es acerca de las cenas nocturnas. – empezó Ginny. –Yo regreso a Hogwarts, y todavía tengo dos EXTASIS que completar, y la graduación a la que atender. A diferencia de otros en este coche, yo si quiero terminar mis estudios. –declaró ella groseramente.

-Yo terminé mis estudios en América el año pasado. – afirmó el secamente. –Supuse que ya habías completado tus EXTASIS. Te recogeré los sábados en la noche para los eventos sociales hasta tu graduación.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a América, y cuando regresaste? – ella siempre pensó que él había peleado junto a los Mortífagos durante los dos años de guerra.

-Después de aquella noche en la torre en Hogwarts, el profesor Snape arregló un Translador para madre y para mí. Mi padre se unió a nosotros un mes más tarde. Regresamos dos meses antes de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. No quiero hablar sobre el pasado. – declaro con dolor evidente en su voz. Trato de tranquilizarse durante unos minutos. –No pretendamos, Ginny.- se detuvo, tomando un largo trago de su vaso de whisky. –¿Te puedo llamar Ginny? Me he dado cuenta que así es como tus amigos y tus familiares te llaman. – a lo que Ginny asintió, y Draco continuó. –Los dos somos personas muy inteligentes. Tu familia está investigando maneras de detener nuestro matrimonio y tú te estás decidiendo por el hecho que sea menos desgraciado. – Se sirvió otro trago de whisky de fuego y se lo bebió de un sorbo. –Podrías huir a otro país y nunca más ver a tu familia y amigos. O te puedes quedar aquí en Inglaterra, aun verías a tu familia y amigos, pero tendrías que casarte conmigo. – le sonrió pícaramente. –Te aseguro que casarte conmigo y quedarte en Inglaterra te hará mucho más feliz.

Ella sonrió ante este comentario. Él le sonrió devuelta. –Mantén una mente abierta, Ginny. – el se detuvo de nuevo. – entonces, dime, ¿juegas de cazadora o buscadora?

-Amo ser cazadora. Ganamos la copa ambos años. He establecido un record de puntos este año. –respondió Ginny con entusiasmo.

-Excelente, te unirás a mi equipo de rec. este verano. Necesitamos a un excelente cazador. – Asentó su vaso de whisky, no necesitando más de este para darle coraje. –Siendo de Ottery San Cathpole, ¿asumo que eres un fan de los Cannons?- Ginny asintió. –Es una lástima que estés ocupada con el estudio de tus Éxtasis. Tengo dos boletos para el partido de los Falcons vs. Cannons de este sábado.

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos con entusiasmo. Ella solo había visto un partido en vivo de profesionales de Quidditch. Ella sabía que un partido de liga normal, no iba a ser la misma emoción de la Copa del Mundo, pero sería un excelente partido. Además, dos de los tres cazadores de los Cannons parecían tener dos agradables traseros según las revistas de Quidditch. A ella le encantaría verificar aquel dato en persona. Bueno, si ella tenía que salir con Malfoy, al menos debía permitirse tomar lo bueno junto con lo malo.- Estoy segura de que puedo dejar tiempo para un partido de Quidditch. – afirmó. –Tendré mi EXTASIS de encantamientos esa semana, así que tendré que estar de vuelta ese mismo sábado por la noche, o temprano el domingo por la mañana. Mi EXTASIS de pociones es la semana después y para ese si tendré que estudiar un poco más.

-¿Pociones? –Cuestionó Draco.

-Sí, estaba planeando en ser una Sanadora.

-Aun puedes. Una vez nuestros hijos estén atendiendo la escuela lejos de casa. Muchas esposas de gente de sociedad se hacen voluntarias para Sanadoras. –le informó él.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos desde aquí? –Inquirió ella. – Quiero decir, estaré en la escuela durante otro mes. ¿Dijiste algo acerca de eventos sociales en los sábados por la noche?

-Bueno, eso depende de ti. Yo iré a visitarte en la escuela si lo deseas. Pero al menos de que tengas una muy buena excusa, te recogeré todos los sábados a las 5:30 pm. Tendrás que vestir para una fiesta formal, o para salir a cenar. Yo te hare saber los lunes que será. Te tendré devuelta en la escuela antes de media noche. Este sábado que viene asistiremos a una fiesta formal en la Mansión Lestrange. Pero si quieres ir al juego de Quidditch, tendré que recogerte a las 8:00 am.

-Nos veremos fuera del gran comedor a las ocho. –dijo ella con gracia. -¿Entonces, que es eso tan bueno acerca de los Falcons?

**Fin Flashback**

Ella debió haberse detenido, ya que están le tocó el brazo. Sólo estaba a medio camino de las sillas de los testigos. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero caminando lentamente, pensamientos de Draco y sus acciones de antes de su boda pasaban por su mente.

El era casi romántico. Su lechuza le traía una nota y un pequeño regalo todas las mañanas. El venia a Hogwarts muchas veces a ayudarla con sus estudios en pociones. Ella solo había planeado recibir como nota un Aceptable, pero con la ayuda de Draco obtuvo un Extraordinario. El les permitió saltarse la aburrida cena social en casa de los Foster ese sábado, para llevarla a un club a celebrar.

El se presentó a su graduación con dos docenas de rosas color vino, y le regaló un viaje a Europa de dos semanas con una amiga. Para el día de la boda de ambos, ella creía que Draco no era más esa persona que había sido en Hogwarts. Tal vez nunca podría amarlo, pero podría vivir con él a cambio de que siguieran viviendo en Inglaterra. Ella debió haberse dado cuenta de que eso solo era una actuación.

**Flashback del 15 de Julio de 1999.**

Ginny acababa de despedirse de sus padres. Ella estaba sorprendentemente feliz acerca de haberse casado con Draco Malfoy aquella tarde. Los dos últimos meses habían sido muy agradables. El podía ser muy romántico, y siempre lo era los sábados en la noche. Era también excelente en el ámbito de besar. Tenía la habilidad de despertar mucha lujuria en ella. Ella esperaba con grandes expectativas su noche de bodas. Nunca se imaginó que ella sería una de las que disfrutarían de sexo sin amor. Pero le gustaba mucho cuando la acurrucaba en un abrazo, o la besaba así que estaba segura de que disfrutaría de eso también.

Como se abrió paso entre la multitud, la voz de Bellatrix le llamó la atención.

-Entiendo, Lucius. Ella es inteligente y muy talentosa con una varita. Y si es muy probable de que ella podrá proporcionar a Draco con un gran número de hijos, pero - se rió Bellatrix con maldad bajito. -Estoy ansiosa por ver tu cara cuando ella produzca un heredero con la imagen de Arthur Weasley.

-Eso no sucederá- dijo Lucius con confianza.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Replicó Rodolphus.

-Draco está tomando la poción Pervalidus- respondió Lucius.

Eso hizo que la ira creciera en Ginny, esa opción que ocasionaba que los genes de Draco dominaran en la reproducción. ¡Qué cosa tan sucia! Pensó ella. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró mientras se aproximaba hacia su esposo. El estaba de pie riendo con Blaise Zabini y Greg Goyle. Ginny lo agarró del brazo y lo giró hacia sí.

-Estamos un poco impacientes, no amor-bromeó el antes de centrarse en su rostro. Una vez que lo hizo, se burló, cambio el semblante, y habló en un volumen muy bajo.-Sea lo que sea, no en público.- Él la atrajo hacia sí y uso aparición para llevarlos lejos.

Aparecieron en una hermosa habitación. Él la empujo. -Nunca vamos a discutir en público. No le conviene a nuestra condición social. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?- Sus ojos eran de un tono negro como el carbón. Su rostro mostraba ira, algo que ella nunca había visto antes en el. Estaba asustada, pero recogió valor rápidamente.

- La poción Pervalidus, Draco. ¿Cómo te atreves?- soltó Ginny.

-Sí, voy a estarla tomando. Sólo afecta a la apariencia – afirmó el rotundamente. -Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar esto. ¡Por lo tanto, es recomendable que lo dejes!- Se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella se apartó. -No quiero discutir. Es nuestra noche de bodas, después de todo. Voy a tener el placer, no a pelear - Se volvió y se acercó a la puerta del baño. -Espero que estés lista para recibirme después de que tome mi ducha.

**Fin Flashback.**

_A veces era un bastardo. _Pensó ella mientras pasaba la segunda fila de asientos.

**Flashback del 4 de Junio del 2000.**

-¿Cuándo estarás en casa?- le preguntó Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba tendida en su lado izquierdo frotando su barriga demasiado embarazada.

-Cuando mis amigos y yo hayamos terminado de celebrar mi cumpleaños- soltó Draco

-¿Podrías celebrarlo en la Manor?- le rogó.

-Ahora, eso no sería muy divertido- dejó caer el sarcasmo con cada una de sus palabras. -Tengo una idea mejor. Puedo celebrarlo con mis amigos en nuestro dormitorio. Y tú puedes quejarte de mí todo el día.

-¡No seas ridículo!- ella declamó. –Yo no me quejo de ti- el levantó una ceja hacia ella. -Bueno, pero tengo nueve días atrasados con tu hijo. He estado confinada a reposo en cama durante cinco días-concluyó ella-. Hizo una pausa para calmarse. -Draco, por favor celébralo aquí. Tienes nuestra ala completa. No te molestare. Yo me sentiría mejor- suplicó ella.

-Yo me sentiré mejor saliendo con mis amigos. Todo está planeado. Voy al partido de los Falcons, luego me voy a tomar unas copas - afirmó. Sacó el espejo de dos vías que tenía en el bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesita. – Y no pienso llevar eso. No necesito que me llames cada dos minutos- Ginny se volcó sobre su lado derecho para verle salir.-Ponte sobre tu lado izquierdo – le ordenó. -Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que crees un problema ahora.- Ella le obedeció, pero empezó a llorar en silencio. -No te atrevas a enviar un elfo a llorarle a mi madre. Un día, por ti sola no te hará daño. Invoca un elfo si necesitas algo.- Él cerró la puerta al salir y sus sollozos llenaron toda la sala.

Eran solo las 9 am, ¿cómo iba a pasar sola en la cama todo el día?

**Fin Flashback.**

**Flashback del 20 de Agosto del 2000.**

Ginny estaba sentada en una mecedora amamantando a su hijo de dos meses de edad en la obscuridad, cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella Accio-no una botella y trato de desprender al bebe de su pecho. Thuban gritó y se negó a tomar del biberón.

-Lumus- dijo la voz masculina.

Draco le quitó el bebé y la botella de sus brazos. Thuban rápidamente comenzó a alimentarse. Draco se burló de su esposa. -Estamos tratando de que quedes embarazada de nuevo. ¡Que lo amamantes reduce nuestras posibilidades! Se te ha dicho una gran cantidad de veces que lo dejes de amamantar-Puso al bebé en sus brazos. -Si te cojo de nuevo, voy a contratar a una niñera y te prohibiré el acceso a la habitación del niño.- su tono firme no dejaba lugar a discusión. -¡No me pongas a prueba!

**Fin Flashback.**

Un verdadero bastardo, ¿por qué no estoy pidiendo una anulación? pensó mientras entraba en el estrado.

**Flashback del 4 de Marzo del 2004**

Ginny volvió a entrar rápidamente en su dormitorio habiendo olvidado el regalo de cumpleaños de los gemelos. Al pasar por el baño oyó la voz de su marido.

Draco estaba votando una poción por el fregadero. El tenia a Serpens en sus brazos, su hijo menor, quien cumpliría uno en 16 días. -Papá te ama y a tus hermanos. Me pregunto cómo serías, si yo no hubiese tomado esto - dijo. -Me gustaría poder ver más de tu madre en ti.-El bebé le sonrió a Draco. – Tú tienes su risa. Vamos a ver cómo será ahora un niño que es verdaderamente la mitad de tu mami y una mitad de mí.- El bebé golpeteo sus manitas. -Estoy de acuerdo. Esta fue la decisión correcta - afirmó Draco saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Ginny se deslizó en su vestidor dejando la puerta semi-abierta. Ella siguió mirando a su esposo con su hijo. El puso Serpens en la cama con un dragón de juguete y se acercó a recoger una camisa limpia de su cómoda. Sus dos hijos mayores entraron corriendo en la habitación. Se subieron a la cama, tomando cada uno, una de las manos Serpens y formando un círculo empezaron a dar vueltas y a saltar sobre la cama

-¡Volar! ¡Volar! ¡Llévanos volar! – cantaban los niños.

Draco se apresuró. –Deténganse antes de que alguien salga lastimado. Merlín sabe que yo nunca escuchare el final de esto, si uno de ustedes tiene un rasguño nuevo cuando su mamá regrese.

-Extraño a mami- se quejó Cam. Draco abrazó el niño de tres años en su pecho.

-Yo también. Mami es realmente agradable de tener. Pero ella se merece su tiempo lejos sin tener que preocuparse de cómo cuidar a niños pequeños, ni a mí.- El sentó a Cam en la cama. -Ahora, no puedo tomarlos a todos a volar, y su abuelo y abuela tienen un evento al que asistir el día de hoy. Pensé que iríamos al zoológico muggle, y ver cómo reacciona Serpens a su versión de dragones muggles.

-Mami también quiere ir- dijo Thuban.

-Bueno, no podemos decepcionar a mamá, -dijo Draco.-Vamos a tener que guardar el zoológico para mañana. Pero ¿qué debemos hacer hoy?- Draco se sentó en la cama. Cam y Thuban se le echaron encima, tirando de él hacia abajo sobre la espalda.

-¡Ataque pixie!- Gritaron, mientras halaban y le hacían cosquillas a su padre. En poco tiempo Draco tenía a los tres pequeños magos en sus brazos.

-Pixies pequeños y traviesos no son rival para un mago,- dijo Draco en broma. Serpens le dio un beso muy mojado en la mejilla a su padre.

-alo, ucho - susurró Serpiente.

-Yo también te amo mucho, pequeño hombrecito - respondió él, besando a Serpens en la nariz. Después besó a Cam y a Thuban en la nariz también. –También los amo, a ustedes dos bestias.

-Te amamos más, papá,- respondieron de vuelta los dos.

-Ahora eso, mis pequeños genios, es imposible-, respondió Draco antes de llevar a los tres fuera de la habitación.

**Fin Flashback.**

Sí, tiene sus momentos, pensó. Por eso he decidido darle un año. Ginny entró en el estrado de los testigos y se enfrentó a los tres miembros del Wizengamot.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿está usted plenamente conscientes de los cambios recientes en la ley de matrimonio?-preguntó Ogden.

-Sí, lo estoy. De acuerdo con la nueva ley cualquier persona casada bajo la vieja Ley de Matrimonio de sangres puras, tiene hasta el 14 de marzo del 2006 para solicitar la anulación, o hasta 14 de marzo 2007 para solicitar un divorcio. En este momento, retiro mi derecho para solicitar una anulación. Sin embargo, deseo mantener mi derecho de pedir un divorcio el año que viene, si así me parece. Mi marido es un padre amoroso y cariñoso. Ha sido un buen marido para mí, sobre todo en los últimos dos años. Él necesita hacer algunos cambios, para que ambos podamos tener el matrimonio que nos merecemos.

Marchbanks sonrió a Ginny y le susurró algo a Ogden. -Muy bien, señora Ginevra Malfoy, tiene hasta el 14 de marzo del 2007 para solicitar el divorcio.- Ogden se aclaró la garganta. -Señora Malfoy, ¿por favor, explique cómo se produjo la obtención de un moretón en el ojo el 5 de junio del 2004?

-Fue un accidente. Mi marido abrió la puerta con ira, y esta me golpeó.

-De acuerdo a su hijo, Thuban, estuvo a punto de golpear al joven Serpens.- declaró Marchbanks.

-Escuché a Draco venir. Quite a Serpens fuera del camino. Yo estaba a punto de echar un encantamiento a la puerta, tratando de hacerla de piedra, para enseñarle a Draco una lección, cuando el la pateó. Yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

-¿Es su marido propenso a ataques de ira?- Preguntó Marchbanks en tela de juicio.

-No, no lo es. El solía golpear las paredes y las puertas cuando estaba enojado. Ahora toma caminatas.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué un niño que no escucha no llena de ira a un hombre así?- Preguntó Marchbanks.

-No es que Thuban no haya escuchado a su padre. Fue,- ella hizo una pausa pensando en la mejor manera de explicarlo. -El año que Thuban cumplió un año, a Draco se le dio un arnés de volar como regalo de cumpleaños. Esto le permitía llevar a un niño de uno a cinco años junto a él, haciendo que volar fuera seguro para el niño. El coloco a Thuban en el arnés después de que todos se habían ido, y lo llevo a volar alrededor de la Manor ese año. Se convirtió en una tradición para ellos, su huida de cumpleaños. En el 2004, Draco compro una escoba para jóvenes especialmente diseñada para Thuban. El creía que Thuban montaría su propia escoba alrededor de la Manor en el cumpleaños de ambos. Draco nunca se detuvo a pensar que Thuban tendría que aprender a volar primero. O que, incluso si el niño aprendía rápido, estaría demasiado excitado para completar el vuelo.

-Muchos jóvenes se causan a sí mismos agravación por esperar demasiado de sus hijos pequeños. Las acciones del Sr. Malfoy fueron normales, Griselda. ¿Podemos pasar de tema?- preguntó Rosier en un tono muy frustrado.

-Sólo una pregunta más sobre este tema.- afirmo Marchbanks a Rosier. -Señora Malfoy, me sorprende que la memoria de este evento no fuese presentada a este cuerpo de gobierno por sus Sanadores. Incluso sin modificación, que es lo que usted y su marido están reclamando acerca de sus otras memorias, esto muestra un muy mal lado de su esposo.

-Nunca le permití a mi Sanador que viera esa memoria.

Los interrogadores se miraron con expresiones de claro asombro.

- Señora Malfoy, ¿es usted una Oclumentista?- preguntó Rosier con sólo un poco de alegría contenida.

- Señor Rosier, he vivido en una familia de Legilimens durante casi siete años. Habría que ser estúpido para no aprender Oclumancia.

Ogden no pudo contener su diversión. – Loquilla como un Kneazle esta-, bromeó él con deleite. -Y eso que pensé que el hijo mayor obtuvo su lado desfachatado de su padre.

-Creo que la cuestión de la cordura la señora Malfoy se ha respondido-, dijo Rosier.

Stan coloco un pensadero, y un pergamino delante de Ginny. -Señora Malfoy, una vez que haya puesto las fechas, horarios de las memorias de los eventos en el Pensadero usted tendrá la libertad de irse.

Ginny se sorprendió al leer la lista. Levantó la vista hacia Snape interrogante. -Creo que tus Sanadores han reconstruido recuerdos con otros recuerdos,- dijo él con sencillez. Ginny puso su varita en la sien y empezó a retirar hilos de plata. Después de quince minutos, ella dejó su varita. Stan tomo el Pensadero a los tres miembros del Wizengamot, y volvió para dirigir a Ginny fuera de la habitación.

Antes de irse con él, se dirigió a la corte. -Señores Magistrados, es bien pasado el mediodía. Mis hijos están…

-Señora Malfoy,- comenzó Ogden con firmeza. -Usted y la presencia de sus hijos ya no son necesarios. Siéntase libre en volver a su casa con sus hijos en este momento.-Marchbanks susurró a Ogden. Después de terminar, Ogden miró a Ginny, -Esto es sólo una decisión temporal, señora Malfoy.- Ginny salió de la habitación.

Cuatro magos y tres brujas vestidos con túnicas de color ciruela tenian una elaborada "W" en la parte izquierda de estas; ellos estaban sentados en una mesa de piedra en semi-círculo. De izquierda a derecha estaban sentados Araminta Meliflua, William Rosier, Carrows Owen, El Jefe Mago Tiberius Ogden, Aubrey Bertam, Griselda Marchbanks y Rufus Scrimgeour. Delante de ellos había tres aparatos que parecían ser proyectores de cine a la antigua. Severus Snape sacó un hilo de plata para un Pensadero y lo colocó en uno de los proyectores. -Esta es una memoria dada a este tribunal por los Sanadores de la señora Malfoy, el Sanador Mankey y el Sanador Rogers,- dijo Snape antes de apuntar su varita hacia el proyector.

Ginny ingreso a un gran cuarto de baño, el agua rodaba dentro de la bañera. Narcissa estaba sosteniendo a Cam, y de pronto la mano de Cam se encontraba bajo el agua caliente. La imagen muestra sólo la mano de Cam y el agua caliente, pero da la impresión de que Narcissa había puesto la mano del niño allí. Oímos la voz de Narcissa decir, -Un día de estos ustedes niños van a aprender.

Thuban, de pie delante de Ginny, responde: -Sólo estábamos jugando.- Mientras Narcissa acurrucaba a un Cam llorando en sus brazos, saca su varita y lanza un maleficio a la cosa enfrente de ella. La cual parece ser Thuban. Ginny consuela a Thuban mientras llora. Se oye a Ginny decir: -Nunca uses un maleficio,- se corta el sonido por un segundo, -mis hijos de nuevo.

Snape remueve otro hilo de plata de un pensadero diferente, y lo coloca en el proyector del centro. -Las próximas tres memorias fueron tomadas esta mañana. La primera es del niño de cuatro años de edad, Cygnus Malfoy, el segundo es de Ginevra Malfoy y el último de Narcissa Malfoy.-Snape apuntó su varita y el proyector comenzó a reproducir.

Thuban y Cam corrian en el mismo cuarto de baño que se muestro en el primer proyector. Un elfo doméstico comienza a llenar la bañera. Este comprueba la temperatura del agua antes de ir hacia los muchachos. Ellos se están corriendo alrededor de la habitación. Thuban corre por donde rueda el agua, pone su mano y salpica de agua al elfo y a su hermano. Mientras corren por la bañera, uno de los niños golpea los controles. El agua empieza a calentarse.

Narcisa y Ginny aparecen en la puerta. -Un día de estos ustedes niños van a aprender,- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Narcissa antes de que un grito proviniese de Cam. Ella y Ginny vieron la mano del niño bajo el agua caliente. Narcissa, Ginny y Thuban se apresuraron hacia Cam, pero Thuban se resbalo sobre el piso mojado y se golpeo la cabeza. Ginny recogió del piso Thuban que estaba en llanto, mientras Narcissa coloca un encanto sanador en la mano de Cam y acurruca al niño.

Thuban rápidamente deja de llorar y se aleja de su madre. Se pone de pie frente a ella y se queda mirando a su hermano. -¿Cam va a estar bien? Solo estábamos jugando,- susurra él con miedo.

Un chillón grito de angustia se escapa de Cam, y Narcissa ya no es capaz de controlar su ira. Ella saca su varita al sirviente y lo maldice. Como el elfo yace en el suelo convulsionándose de dolor, Narcissa sisea: -Esto es culpa tuya. Tienes suerte de que fue mi varita lo que sentiste y no la de mi esposo o hijo. Para los establos contigo, nunca pondremos los ojos en ti otra vez.- Con un pop el elfo doméstico se había ido.

Ginny miro ferozmente a Narcissa y susurro: - Nunca más realices una maldición enfrente de mis hijos de nuevo.

Snape quito el hilo de plata del proyector del medio y coloco uno nuevo en el. Esta vez se mostró la escena a partir de la parte en que Ginny y Narcissa entran en la habitación. Las imágenes proyectadas y los sonidos son los mismos que la anterior. Una vez que la memoria se ha reproducido, Snape la retira y la sustituye por otra, que muestra las mismas imágenes y sonidos, una vez más.

Snape se volvió hacia el Wizengamot. -Después de ver las tres últimas memorias, creo que es fácil ver que la primera ha sido modificada. Las memorias que hemos recogido hoy no sólo, no son iguales, pero tanto el sonido e imágenes fluyen, mientras que las provistas por los Sanadores aparecen irregulares con sonidos a veces no tan claros.

-Estoy de acuerdo, profesor Snape,- afirmó Rufus Scrimgeour. -No me había dado cuenta de lo ambigua que fue la memoria que nos dieron los Sanadores hasta ver las que removimos hoy.

-Sí, nos llevaron a creer que Narcissa coloco la mano Cygnus bajo el agua, y que ella había hechizado a Thuban,- agregó Bertam Aubrey. -No sólo los detalles son coherentes ahora, también podemos ver claramente cómo los dos niños resultaron heridos.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Las memorias que nos han dado los Sanadores fueron modificadas.- atajo Owen Carrows. Los siete magos asintieron.

Tiberio Ogden miró al Escribano del tribunal. -Es la conclusión del tribunal de que no se presentaron pruebas para demostrar que la señora Ginevra Malfoy no está en su sano juicio. Además, este tribunal considera que la señora Ginevra Malfoy esta posesión de sus facultades después de su testimonio esta mañana.- Ogden hizo una pausa, -Todas las quejas son eliminadas.

Había algo de movimiento en la mesa. -Todavía tenemos una cuestión muy importante que discutir.-Ogden miró a la Corte y se volvió al Escribano. -Necesitamos identificar otros casos para los que los Sanadores Rogers y Mankey proveyeron a este tribunal de recuerdos. Tendremos que volver a juzgarlos. También se deben presentar cargos en contra de los Sanadores.

--También se deben presentar cargos en contra de Molly Weasley y Arthur,-declaró Araminta Meliflua. -Es probable de que hayan persuadido a los Sanadores para hacer las modificaciones.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en eso,- argumentó Marchbanks. -Ellos estuvieron sorprendidos ayer al oír hablar de aquello. Los Weasley nunca estarían de acuerdo en engañar a este órgano de gobierno.

-Tuve una discusión con ellos antes de que los testimonios fueran tomados. Ambos querían cancelar el caso si las memorias habían sido modificadas,- agregó Ogden. -No habrá cargos contra el señor y la señora Weasley en este momento.

Narcissa corrió hacia el estudio de Lucius en estado de pánico. -Se han ido, Lucius, se han ido.

-Cálmate, querida. Cálmate,- dijo mientras la llevaba en sus brazos. -¿Quién se ha ido?

-Draco, los niños, Ginevra,-exclamó- Yo llame por el flu a Ginevra y un elfo doméstico respondió. Me dijo que ninguno de los elfos han visto a su Amo o Ama en doce horas.- Narcissa lloraba más fuerte, - intenté el hechizo de rastreo de sangre y no recibí nada. Llame a Bella por el flu. Tampoco puede lograr que el hechizo funcione.- Ella miró a su marido. -Los Weasley los han tomado de nuevo.

Bellatrix irrumpió en la habitación con Rodolphus sobre sus talones. -Mi varita ha estado anhelando batallar otra vez por años. Siempre he querido maldecir con un _Crucio_ a los Weasley hasta la locura.

-Cálmate, cariño. Esto debe ser planeado adecuadamente. No queremos acabar en Azkaban otra vez,- exclamó Rodolphus. -Lucius, ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? Revisé las guardas de Draco yo mismo. Nadie podía ingresa por el flu o aparición dentro o fuera de la casa, a excepción de Draco y Ginevra. Los niños sólo podían salir con uno de sus padres. Desaparecieron sin que ninguno de los elfos domésticos tuviese conocimiento.

-Ginevra no ha firmado el acuerdo, por eso los elfos domésticos no pueden mentirnos ni a mí, ni a Bellatrix aun,- informó Narcissa el grupo.

-Es sorprendente,- declaró Lucius mientras rozaba su. -Tengo guardias vigilando la casa de Draco. Me habrían informado de cualquier problema.

Tres niños rubios muy jóvenes salieron corriendo por la puerta de una pequeña cabaña frente a la playa. Una vez que estuvieron veinte metros de la casa, campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar en muy alto volumen. El ruido detuvo a los dos hijos más pequeños por un momento. Después de ser empujados por el mayor de los chicos, estos empezaron a correr de nuevo. Ginny salió al balcón de la casa y se fijó en los niños. Puso sus manos en las caderas. -Thuban Charles Malfoy, Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy y Serpens William Malfoy! Den la vuelta y vuelvan adentro en este mismo instante,- anuncio Ginny con furor hacia sus hijos.

Apenas escuchar a su madre llamarlo Cygnus, Cam corrió de vuelta para la casa. Sabía que si él no la obedecía, había un gran chance de obtener unas buenas nalgadas. Sobre todo viendo cómo su papá estaba probablemente viendo. Y la abuela no estaba allí para salvarlo. Su papá les había prometido llevarlos a la Feria mágica de la ciudad mañana. Cabalgatas mágicas no eran divertidas si tu trasero estaba adolorido. Serpens miro Cam, quien corría hacia la casa a toda velocidad, y luego a Thuban que miraba a su mamá, pero aún se estaba alejando lentamente hacia el océano.

-Thuban. ¡Detente!- gritó Ginny con firmeza. El nuevo tono de su madre hicieron que Serpens empezara a caminar hacia la cabaña. Thuban dio un gran paso hacia el océano, mientras sus ojos seguían en el balcón. -No me hagas ir por mi varita, Thuban.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro del muchacho. –Lo tengo. Puedes Accio-narme o levitarme devuelta.

-Si utilizo mi varita, jovencito, será para darte unas cuantas nalgada, no darte un feliz paseo de regreso a la cabaña- gruñó Ginny al muchacho.

Al parecer, Thuban iba a gruñir de vuelta a su madre, y proceder al océano cuando su actitud cambió. El se quedó mirando el balcón con renovado temor y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el frente. -El agua es tan caliente aquí. Yo sólo quería caminar en ella, -se quejó Thuban, como pateaba la arena y hacia una mueca a los ocupantes del balcón. Los ojos se iluminaron Thuban con sorpresa y corrió hacia la cabaña. -Ya voy, ya voy. Manténgala en su lugar.

Ginny notó que su hijo miraba detrás de ella. Se volvió para ver a Draco calzar su cinturón en el ultimo bucle antes de amarrarlo. -Si utilizaras la varita de vez en cuando, el te escucharía,- dijo el simplemente.

-La he utilizado. Aunque odio hacerlo. No es tan fácil para mí como lo es para ti,- le gruñó ella a él.

-Yo odio hacerlo también. Pero es lo único que le hace escuchar últimamente,- el tono de Draco contenía algo de dolor. Estaba claro que sus últimas palabras lo habían herido.

-Lo siento, Draco. Sé que castigar a los niños no es fácil para ti tampoco,- replicó ella dandole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Te acordaste de llamar a tus padres por el flu, e informarles acerca de nuestras recién decididas vacaciones?

-No, no los quería sobre nuestra pista. Necesitamos estar solos.

-¡Oh, maravilloso! Cuando no estemos en casa, tu madre llevará a cabo el encanto localizador de sangre. Entonces se aparecerán aquí con una tropa de los viejos amigos de tu padre para luchar contra nuestros secuestradores.

Draco se rió entre dientes: -No, no lo harán. Esta ubicación es inaccesible. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Usa el flu o envíale un lechuza a tu madre en este instante. Ella no merece la preocupación. Solo no le digas donde estamos. Apúrate con eso."

-Pero, Ginny,- comenzó Draco, sonando muy parecido a Thuban hace sólo unos minutos.

-Draco, ella va a pensar lo peor,- hizo una pausa y la preocupación se apoderó de ella. –Llámala por el flu ahora, Draco. Es probable que piensen que mis padres están detrás de nuestra desaparición. ¡Nuestros padres se matarían unos a otros!

-Ahora, amor. ¿Sería eso tan malo? La vida sería más fácil para nosotros con nuestros padres fuera de nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera tendríamos ensuciar nuestras manos por ello,- dijo Draco muy objetivo, con total naturalidad.

-¡Espero que estés bromeando, Draco!


End file.
